Natsu, I'm back
by Haley Le
Summary: Lucy came back to the guild after a solo mission, only to be kicked out of the guild for no absolute reasons! Desperated and heart-broken, she went out to train, and reunited with the people she thought she will never see again. What will happen next? NaLu, RoguexYukino, and StingxOC (Note, I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights goes to Mashima! )
1. Prologue

*****Taken place somewhere after the first Grand Magic Games*****

**"Last stop of today, Magnolia!"**

Lucy stretched as she grabbed her luggage and head out of the train, a wobbly and tiny Plue followed.

**"Can't wait to get home to take a hot shower, neh Plue?"**

The supposed-to-be-a-dog spirit looked up at its blonde owner, gave her a thumbs up while chewing on a giant pink-and-green swirled lollipop.

**"You are just too kawaii, Plue!" **

Lucy smiled, petted her pet spirit gently and began to walk toward the guild that she called home. She just planned to stop by and grab a strawberry milkshake before heading to her apartment. Lucy had been going on solo missions for the past 4 weeks now to earn money for her apartment's rents. Lucy doesn't like it when the landlady kept nagging for it, and if she doesn't have the money then some of her clothes will be in posession of the landlady. The crowded town of Magnolia is as loud and fun as it always is, with its citizens selling their merchandises or trading stuffs. The sky was very blue with no clouds at all, and the sun is the spotlight for Lucy.

**"Beautiful day today! I am so excited to see everyone else again!"**

Lucy thought as she saw the tip of the giant building in front of her. The guild of Fairy Tail began to get bigger as she walked closer. Even from 100 feet away you can still hear people partying, cheering, or even fighting! **"As bold as always. Oh yeah, Master is at the Council today, or so I heard.**" Lucy thought as she begin to push the wooden door open. Unknown to Lucy, her worse nightmare is just about to begin.

~******* ? POV ? *******~

_ was walking around the busy town of Magnolia, admiring the supplies that people were selling. _ stopped a little to wave hello to a little girl who happened to walk by, and she continue moving. _ saw the guild from faraway, but the symbol of it is big enough for everyone to see.

**"Fairy Tail? _ can't wait to see Lucy-nee again! It had been like 10 years already!"**

_ mumbled to herself happily as she began to walk forward to it.

~******* Overall POV *******~

**"Ohaiyo, Minna-san! I am back!"**

Lucy pushed open the wooden door but a chair flew toward her. She managed to dodge in time, but then she faced the glares of many other guildmates. The air began to get colder and eerier.

**"G... Guys...?! Wha... What's the matter?"**

"You! You are the matter!"

**"But... But... Elfman... I..."**

"You are nothing but a burden!"

**"Ga... Gajeel..."**

"I can't believe I read your stories. They are as sucky as you are!"

**"L...Levy?"**

"Always hiding behind your celestial spirits! Suck a weakling!"

**"M...Mira?!"**

"We always have to rescue you!"

**"Gra... Gray?"**

"You are not deserve to be here. Leave!"

**"Erza.. No..."**

"Juvia agreed! Love-rival need to get out now!"

**"But..."**

"No buts! Get out now!"

**"Natsu... What have I done?!"**

"Everything! Everything, weakling!"

Everyone were shouting. Natsu was about to do a fire dragon roar on Lucy, but a blur of oranges had snatched her away in time.

**"L...Loki?!"**

**_"We don't have time, princess. Let's get out of here!"_**

**"Bu... But!"**

**_"They are not themselves! We need to leave now!"_**

Loki shouted as he quickly took Lucy to her apartment as her "nakama" shouting, sneering, and insulting her. Lucy was so shocked, she fainted, but the words were still swimming in her head.

**"...Weakling..."**

"Coward..."

"... Damsel in distress..."

"...Stupid..."

"Get out!"

**Don't kill me yet guys! Please wait for chapter 1! Meanwhile, please reviews! Arigatou gonzaimasu! **


	2. Chapter 1: I need to go!

**Hello everyone! This is author Haley! :) I just came back from out of town, and I was so surprise to see the outcome of this story! Thank you for the supports guys! :)**

**Review answers: **

**EchizenRyom: Your questions will be answered in this chapter! :) Keep on reading!**

**kayla04121999: Thank you so much for your support! I will continue! :) Here's chapter 1 for ya!**

**CHAPTER 1: I NEED TO GO!**

Lucy is standing in the dark. She see nothing.

"M...Minna-san? Loki? Where are you guys?!"

_**"...Weakling..."**_

_**"Coward..."**_

_**"... Damsel in distress..."**_

_**"...Stupid..."**_

_**"Get out!"**_

"Minna?! Nani?! No, NO! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me! I know I am weak, please don't hurt me! NO!"

"Hime! Hime! Wake up!"

Lucy bolted up from her bed, beads of sweats had already pouring down. She then realized that there were no one there except for a poker-faced Virgo with fears and concerns in her eyes.

"I... I am fine... Thank... Thank you Virgo..."

Lucy breathed out quietly as she just stared at the symbol of Fairy Tail on her right hand. Virgo was about to grab something for Lucy to eat when she noticed water on her hand. Correction, tears.

"I... Am I that useless? Am I such a piece of trash that they will easily tossed away?"

Lucy sobbed, and Virgo embraced her into a hug. She cried her tears out for a long time.

"Lucy dear, are you okay now?"

Loki reappeared behind Virgo.

"I... I am fine... Thank you Loki and Virgo."

Loki looked at her sadly.

"The others were very upset as well."

Lucy nodded, and suddenly a resolution popped out in her mind. Loki noticed Lucy's change in expression, and he feared for the worse.

"I... I am will take leave from Fairy Tail... Don't know how long... I... I need to get stronger... I need to change myself! I need to prove to them that I will not run away anymore and will fight along side with them! Yes, that's what I want!"

Lucy's face showed determination, but her eyes were lifeless and sad.

"You... You are already..."

"I know what you are going to say Loki. But I need to do something. I can't just sit here waiting. Virgo, Loki. Will you help me pack?"

Loki and Virgo looked at each other, unsure of what to do. He could only sigh as he nodded and began to help Virgo pack. IN an hour they are done. Virgo went back to the Celestial world to drop off Lucy's furniture as Lucy written down some letters for the Guild and a seperate one for Master. Loki then assist Lucy out to the train station. Lucy then asked Loki to come back to his world, because she said that she can go on from here. Loki hesistated at first, but he nodded and went back to his world. Lucy purchased the train tickets, get on an empty seat, and began to let the tears fall out.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail, my family. Goodbye, Team Natsu."

~******* ? POV ? ******~

"Did you see her face?! Oh my lord, pathetic!"

"I could have said the same to you man! She looked so helpless it is ridiculous!"

Laughters continued as the Fairy Tail members morphed into the member of a dark guild. The real Fairy Tail members were trapped in ruins, unable to get out. Freed and Levy were working their best off to cancel the ruins. Finally, the ruins were solved, and they rushed into the guild's building, only to find a small cloak figure in the middle of unconcious and wounded bodies. The figure saw them and bow a little in respect.

"These guys were making troubles. _ had already beat them up. Do you want to tie them all up?" All of the members were gaping in surprised, but quickly did as the figure told.

"You guys can call me Hikari, Hikari Dollie!"

The figure took of her hood, revealing a beautiful girl with porcelain skin, big sparkle blue eyes and pastel pink hair.

"Hikari is looking for someone with the name Lucy Heartfilia who is a mage in this guild. May Hikari see her?"

"She is on a mission I think."

Mirajane frowned as she looked around to see if anything was damaged.

"Wait... I think she said she will get back today or something."

Erza explained as she tied the dark mages up.

"I remembered her mission now. I think she should be already back." Lisanna added as she helped her sister cleaning up. Natsu feeling something was missing.

"Neh everyone... I will head to Luce's house first. I will see you later. Hikari, you can come too!"

Hikari smiled and quickly follow Natsu.

"Hikari appreciate your help."

"Nah, it's nothing! My name is Natsu! Neh, how do you beat them so easily?!"

"It... it is Hikari's secrets!" Hikari stammered and they arrived at Lucy's house. They entered through the window because 1. That is how Natsu always entered Lucy's home, 2. Hikari is just doing what Natsu is doing since she is a new-comer.

"Luce, LUCE!"

No one answered as they looked around the house.

"Well, she is probably on her way!"

Natsu said as he flopped down on the couch, or looking around for the couch.

"The... The furnitures were gone! How is this possible?!"

Hikari spotted the letters on the table and motioned for Natsu to pick them up. One is addressed for Master, the others were addressed for the entire guild.

"Something is not right at all! Let's head back to the guild!"

Natsu shouted as he hopped off the window and running toward the guild. He failed to pick up Lucy's scent that was leading toward the train station. Only Hikari picked it up, and she quietly followed the trail.

**Will Fairy Tail be able to find out what happen to Lucy? Where could she had go? Will Hikari be able to catch up to her before it is too late?! Reviews guys! :) I will be waiting! With cookies!**


	3. Chapter 2: Master, I promise!

**So... I decided to update chapter 2 on the same day as well! :) I can't believe I got 10 favorites already! Thank you so much for the supprots that I got! :) **

**Reviews Answers:**

**Saphy16: Your wish is granted! :) Thank you for the support! :)**

Settled herself down on the train, Lucy's mind was swarming with all the thoughts. "Where should I go? What will I do after getting off this train? Where do I want to train? I hope they are doing okay without me in it..." Lucy sighed, and look out of the window of the train as the train begin to pull away from its station. She began to pull out her traveling bag, fished out a book, and began to read to past the time. She didn't predict that she will be crushed by the force of a pinkette who is only as tall as her shoulder.

"Lulu! Riri missed you so much!"

Squealed a little girl with long pink hair that was tied to her back by a butterfly hair band, the hood of her cloak had fall off her head. She then looked at Lucy with the innocent and twinkling electric blue eyes.

"Riri can't believe it had been years since Riri last saw you! How have you been?"

Lucy was looking skeptically at the excited girl, trying to rack her brain out to see if she had meet this girl somewhere before. A sudden memory hit her like a blast of cold water.

*******Flashback*******

_"Lucy, are you going out to the garden to play with your sister?"_

A woman with blonde hair asked, her kind brown eyes following a six-year-old replica of her running past with a little doll on her hand.

"Yes, mama! I wanna show Michelle the new bird nest that the cardinal just built! I swore I saw some eggs yesterday!"

The little girl, or Lucy you guys could have guessed, zigzaged around the maids to run out toward the garden. That day was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly in the middle of the cloudless blue sky. The sounds of bird chirping couldn't mask the sounds of the little feet running against the grasses. Lucy made her way behind the mansion toward an oak tree as tall as a two-story bus, can't hold back her excitement to show Michelle what she found. She was about to look for the bird nest when her eyes spotted something pink.

"Weird, I thought the oak's leaves are green..."

Lucy thought as she looked closer, made out a girl with bue eyes and her pink hair tied in twin tails climbing up toward the branch with the nest. Lucy began to get worry. She doesn't want to frighten the girl and cause her to fall down or get hurt, but she doesn't want to scare the mama bird either, so she quietly yelled to the pinkette.

"Hey, if I were you, I should climb back down. You will scare the mama bird!"

The girl turned her blue orbs toward Lucy

"Oh, Hikari is so sorry... But... Hikari can't get down..." The girl began to cry, but Lucy quickly offer.

"Here, just jump down. You are not to far off the ground, and you will be fine... Don't worry. I will catch you if you need to."

Lucy smiled and spreaded her arms out, signaling to the pinkette to trust her. Hikari whimpered, but nodded, and calmed down, closed her eyes and jump down, but somehow ended up landing on Lucy and both of them got knocked down on the grasses. They then both sat up at the same time, staring at each other, and bursted out laughing.

"That was a great landing there!"

"Hikari is so sorry, but it was funny! Did Hikari hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. I am fine, see? Fit as a fiddle!"

Lucy smiled, stood up quickly to pull the pinkette up. She realized that the girl was only to her shoulder, and she was very light.

"You are so light! And since we haven't properly introduced yet, but my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

The pinkette smiled brightly.

"The name is Hikari Dollie. Hikari so sorry for being reckless like that, reckless is in Hikari's blood!"

Lucy almost sweat-dropped at her bluntness, but quickly shake that off.

"Neh, when you climbed up there, did you see the eggs?"

"Of course Hikari did! There are exactly 5 if them! 5! So many for such a small bird, neh, Lucy-san?"

"Please, Hikari, just Lucy will be fine."

The girls then carry on with conversations about themselves, finding that they both share the same love for writing and books, as well as the addiction to yogurts! Then Lucy invited Hikari to join a tea party with Michelle and her, which Hikari gladly accepted. At the end of the day, Hikari realized that she need to go home, so she said goodbye to Lucy, and promise to come back tomorrow. They spent the next 3 years of friendship before the day when Hikari was announced dead along with her village, leaving a broken Lucy.

*******Flashback end*******

"I... I can't beieve it... Riri... you still... alive!"

"Of course Riri still alive, Lulu! Riri promised to come back, right?"

The pinkette smiled, and Lucy hugged her tight. Just then the train announced that they were at the town of Crocus, or the capital. Lucy decided to head out and find a restaurant to treat Hikari. She found a restaurant called "The Secret Garden" (Make up name, very original, right? ^^) and pulled Hikari in as her stomach signaled that she need to eat something. They just sat down and about to order when the sight of a little man captured Lucy's attention.

"M... Master?!"

Makarov turned around, and found himself facing one of his favorite child. He smiled warmly.

"Lucy dear. What a coincidence seeing you here! What have brought you here at this beautiful capital? Mission?"

He then noticed the new presence of someone he didn't know, but before her could ask, Lucy answered for him.

"Master, well... I am not here for a mission... This is Hikari Dollie, my best and only childhood friend. Riri, this is my Guild master, Makarov."

SHe smiled sadly as Hikari and Makariv shook hand. Makarov noticed immediately the strange vibe from his usually cheerful and bright child.

"What's wrong, Lucy my child? You seem to be bother by something?"

Lucy stared at him for a while, weighing on whether if she should tell him or not, then she gestured for him to follow her outside the restaurant after telling Hikari to order what she want. Once they were outside, Makarov became serious.

"Tell me honestly, what happened to you? Or maybe because of the Guild?"

"Well, um... Thi... This morning when I got back... I... I umm... I came in and say hi to everyone like I usually did... But... But... they all began to attack me, calling me... weak..."

Can't hold it anymore, Lucy broke down and Master is trying to comfort her, but there was angers in his eyes. How dare they can do this to their own nakamas. No, it can't be. There must be something fishy behind it that caused Lucy to not be happy (no pun intended here ^^) Master patiently waited for Lucy to calm down, and asked her.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Ma... Master, I... I realized that I had been too weak, and... I... I need to train more to be worthy of a Fairy Tail mage. Please, Master, I... I need to get out of the guild for a while... But, I prmise I will be back when I am stronger, probably in 2 or 3 years. I promise I will be back for my family. I... I personally don't hate them for saying those kind of things to me, because they helped me realized that I can and need to improve myself. Please, Master..."

Master was processing every words she said. 2 to 3 years? That was pretty long, and I knew Natsu would go after her... But... I know this maybe a rare opportunity for her to go train. She is already strong, but I respect her choices.

"Okay, Lucy... As a rule, I will temporarily applied a magic on your mark that will make it invisible to naked eyes, but to you, it is still there to remind you that Fairy Tail will always welcome you back with open arms as a family. Don't forget it, my dear child..."

Master said as he put his hands on top of Lucy's mark on her right hand, something green softly glowed underneath it. After a minute, he took his hands off and nodded.

"I wish you Lucy, the best of luck. I knew you can surpass a lot of people. Make Fairy Tail proud, Lucy. After all, you are one of my favorite."

Master winked and walk away toward the train station. Lucy blinked as a small smile began to appear on her face. Then she make her way back inside the restaurant, where she had so much to tell Hikari about.

_**"I promise, minna. I will watch over you guys. I will be back!"**_

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please leave me reviews! I love reading them! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected encounter

**Woo, I can't believe I received good feedbacks from my readers! I am so happy! :) Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**Reviews Answers:**

**Saphy16: Thank you so much for contributing your reviews and giving me feedbacks! :) And just to spoil you a little, Lucy will meet someone that she thought she would never see again. ;)**

After the dinner, Lucy was wondering about where can she train. Hikari seemed to know what she was thinking, so she offered the Forest of the North, which is very North of Crocus and Magnolia. Lucy agreed, since she would love to train in the nature: no distraction, plus there were beautiful and relaxing sceneries, perfect environment for training. They then climbed onto the train to travel to the North City (Lame name, I know. I couldn't think of a better name... Gomen.) that is directly next to the forest. From there, they will walk the rest to the forest. Hikari also said that there was an old friend of them that would love to meet Lucy, thus that was why Hikari ventured into Magnolia in the first place. The train ride was very long and quiet, since Lucy was exhasted and she fell asleep.

******* Flashback*******

Hikari was running toward the Heartfilia Kozern. This is not her first time here for it has been 3 years since they were best of friends, but she wasn't exactly familiar with the entire kozern either, for it was simply too big for a child like her to explore it all. Hikari was so excited to meet her friend again she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"I... Itaii..."

Hikari rubbed her head, and began to pale as she looked up to meet the person whom she ran into. It was a kid name Danzo, the nightmare of her life. Danzo was the oldest kid at her orphanage who always teased her and abused her because she was the "goody-goody" of the orphanage, and everyone loved her. Hikari was only half his size, and the glares on his eyes were just too much too handle for the fragile child she was. Shaking uncontrollably she was about to bow down and say sorry to him, but a kick sent her flying about 5 feet from where she was.

"Here you are, goody-two-shoe. How dare you run into me, the great Danzo like that, hmm? Say sorry now! Bow to me, kiss my shoes! Now!"

Hikari quickly jolted up, and bowed and repeatedly say sorry to him, but cried out in pain as she felt pressure on top of her head. Danzo had put one foot on her head, and pressed her head down hard against the pavement. She was crying helplessly, she had never feeling so helpless like right now. Her forehead was bleeding from the debrees on the pavements scrape it, and she felt so hummiliated. Suddenly a grunt was heard, and she felt the pressure on her head was lighten up majorly. She looked up, and surprised to see Danzo on the ground nearby, holding his head and a blonde standing next to her. Hikari smiled as tears begin to stream down her face. She can also tell that Danzo was pissed beyond control, and she quickly noticed that Danzo was still half the head taller than Lucy, and immediately retreat behind Lucy's back. Lucy just gave him a glare that even Acnologia had to shiver.

"Oi, you. I don't know and don't care who you are, but if you are hurting my friend, I will never forgive you."

"And what can you do about that, midget?"

"You called me MIDGET?!"

Lucy said it calmly, but the dark auras began to exploded from her. Sensing it, Danzo was about to back down when...

"Lucy Kick!"

Lucy shouted as she kicked Danzo in his groin, knocking him off his feet instantly. Lucy then helped Hikari stand up and ran back to her mansion so she can bandaged up Hikari. Once everything is done, they are out playing in their garden again.

"Lulu, th... thank you so much for helping Hikari... Hik... Hikari is too weak... Hikari can't do anything..."

"No, Hikari, you are not weak. You are a strong person, to endure him when you were at the orphanage. You guys were from the same orphanage right? You just need to become stronger in physical ways. You can do it, Hikari! Mama always say that if you set your mind on something, and never give up, then you will be stronger. Sadly, she is no longer here..."

Lucy trailed off as she looked up to the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. Hikari was sad also. It had been 2 years since Mistress Heartfilia passed away from a sickness, and Lucy's father had been ignoring her. Suddenly Lucy give out a giggle.

"But, I will be strong for Mama, and for the people I love! I will make them proud! How about we can be strong together, neh Riri? Do you want to become stronger with me?"

Lucy smiled and held out her pinky for Hikari. Touched by her friend's speech and actions, Hikari nodded and quickly linked her pinky with Lucy.

"Hikari would love to! Hikari will become stronger to protect those Hikari loves!"

The two girls made their pinky promise and smiled brightly at each other, unknowing that this will be their last meeting...

******* Flashback ended *******

Hikari sighed again as she smile lightly at the memory.

"No matter what the circumstance is, Hikari will keep the truth from now to help Lulu fulfill her wish. Or rather, for us to fulfill our wishes.

***(( Time skip: 3 hours later ))***

"Here we are, the North Town!"

Lucy announced excitedly as she walked out of the train, taking in the fresh air as Hikari and Plue by her side.

"Perfect. Now follow Riri. Riri will take you to where Riri is currently training. There is also someone who you would love to meet also."

Hikari smiled secretly as she lead the way toward the edge of a forest. Lucy followed behind with Plue, looking confusely at Plue.

"I wonder who would that person be? Hopefully they are nice." Lucy thought as she leaping across falling timbers across a small path leading nearer to a mountain. After about 30 minutes of jogging, they came in front of a beautiful waterfall, with a flower field surrounding it. Lucy could only gaped at the sight, and Hikari is smiling amusely. She then whistled to something, and the earth began to shake.

"E... EARTHQUAKE?!"

Lucy screamed as she quickly look around for the source of it. A big shadow suddenly cover the sunlight, and Lucy looked up to be even more frighten of what she is witnessing.

"A... A... Dra... Drag... Drag... DRAGON!?"

She screamed and darted underneath a big rock as the creature landed. Hikari laughed as the dragon made it landing. Lucy had a hard time trying not to lose her jaws at the beauty of the dragon. The dragon was covered in shiny silver scales, with streakes of sky blue runs along its body. Her ears seemed to spreaded out like butterfly wings and sheis at last the size of two mountains. Hikari hugged the dragon's head a little as she turned around.

"Lulu! Come out and say hello to your new friend!"

Lucy had to admit, she was scared, but for some reason her body was moving on her own, and before she knew it she was in front of the dragon. Shakily let out a breath to calm herself down, she smile a little.

"Umm... I... I am..."

"Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct?"

The dragon interrupted her, her eyes filled with kindness and mischief.

"Ho... How do you know my name?"

Lucy asked the question before mentally slapped herself. What kind of stupid question did she just asked?! Of course, Hikari would have told her already.

"Perhap if you see this, you may understand."

The dragon said gently as her body began to glow so bright that Lucy had to cover her eyes. But... Her voice sounded so familiar?! I only know one person who had that same voice with kindness and love, but... there is no way... Her thought was interrupted as the light faded, revealed the figure that brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

**"Ma... MAMA?!"**

**So the unexpect person had arrived! Did anyone thought it was Lucy's mother Layla before they read the ending? So please leave me reviews and tell me what you think about this. :) The more reviews I received, the faster I will update the next chapter. So, ja ne minna~**


	5. Chapter 4: Why and how?

**So... I updated again! I think some reader didn't see my Chapter 3, so if you haven't read chapter 3 yet, please go ahead and read it. Thank you so much for the reviews as well as the favorites and follows!**

**Reviews Replies:**

**Saphy16: I am so glad that you love the chapter, and you are very welcome for the new chapter! :) So here's another one for you! Thank you for being my loyal reviewer! **

**Guest: I know I got myself a guest review, but I don't know who it is sadly, but if you happen to read this, I updated chapter 3, so if you happened to not see it, you can go read it. :) Thank you for reviewing!**

******* Meanwhile, back at the guild *******

Natsu kicked open the door and ran in, out of breath. The whole guild was looking at him curiously to see what had got the Fire Dragon Slayer in such a hurry. He ran straight to his team, waving Lucy's unopened letter in the air.

"Guys! This was on Lucy's table, and her scent was very new. But the furnitures in her apartment were gone! Vanished!"

"Natsu, what are you talking about?"

Erza frowned as she took the letter off of Natsu's hand and opened it. Other guild members began to crowd around her out of curiosity. The letter said. 

**"Dear Team Natsu, and other Fairy Tail guild members.**

**If you had found this letter, I would be long gone. But don't worry guys I will return in around 3 years. I just want to go train to be stronger. Thank you for making me realize that I need to improve myself in both physical and emotional. You guys are very right about me being weak, a damsel in distress, and a coward. I will make sure to fix these facts and prove to you guys that I am deserving to be a Fairy Tail mage.**

**To Natsu,**

**Please don't go look for me. I had made up my mind, and I won't change it. Don't fight with Gray too often, and talk more to Lisanna, okay? She lllllllllllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeesss you! Also, there are some steak that I hid in the guild's fridge. It's all yours to keep. Thank you for everything you had done for me, and for bringing me here to Fairy Tail. I will miss you a lot.**

**To Gray,**

**I will miss you and your strange habit of stripping. I still remember my first day at the guild and I gave you a kick because of you asking me for my underwear. And you should talk to Juvia more, you know you llllllliiiiikkkkkeeeesssss her! And please try not to fight too much with Natsu, or you guys will be hobos!**

**To Erza,**

**You are like my older sister can I can always look up to and trust! Though sometimes you scared me a little, but your determination and your spirit is always my inspirations. I had a strawberry cake in the fridge just for you, but you better be quick! I will miss you a lot! Btw, Jellal is coming in three days! *wink, wink***

**To Happy,**

**You flying blue cat always make me laugh, though most of the time you ticked me off! There's a fish for you in the fridge with Natsu's steak. And another one for "you-know-who." Good luck with Carla, she's a hardcore one! I will miss your annoying "he-lllllllllllllllllliiiiiiikkkkkeeeesssssssss-yo u!"**

**To Juvia,**

**You always call me love rival, but to be honest I just think of Gray as my brother. So I am not your love rival, and Gray is all yours. Good luck with you and Gray, you guys will make an adorable couple! Also, thank you for always saying hi to me even though you call me "love-rival!"**

**To Wendy,**

**You are like my little sister, and you are the cutest thing besides Plue in this world! Thank you for healing me whenever I am injured, and always be there for me when I need you. I will miss you a lot, and when will you confess to Romeo? You can be his Juliet, ya know?**

**To Mirajane,**

**You are my role model along with Erza since I first set foot to the guild. Thank you for all the milkshakes you made, they are the best! I will miss you and those milkshakes also! Too bad now I won't be able to consume the 30% amount of strawberries in Fairy Tail daily anymore. Good luck in your match-making sessions, and watch out for the triangle! *cough* blonde *cough* runes *cough***

**To Lisanna,**

**You are like one of my closest friend, and a sweet girl! I wish you the best of lucks with a certain pink hair boy. Please take care of him for me, and be careful that he wil snuck into your dorm and maybe eat all of your foods. I will miss you!**

**To Levy,**

**My best friend in the whole world! I am so sorry that now you will have to wait a while for my book, but I promise when I come back you will be the first to read it! Also, good luck with Gajeel! And tell Gajeel that if he hurt you, he will suffer endless pains, and not just physical pains. I will miss you a lot! By the way, inside the oak tree in front of Fairy Dorm there's the book that you had been waiting for the past 3 weeks there. I bought the first copy just yesterday for you when they came out. They sold out quick!**

**And finally, to other members in the guild,  
**

**I would love to name you all out, but then the list would go all the way up to Crocus! I wjust want to say that thank you for accepting me as part of the Fairy Tail family. It meant a lot to me, and I would never forget all those good memories we shared together. I hope that you guys will achieve great successes in the future. When I come back, I want to see you guys smiling, and please don't cry if I leave. It is not permanent. I will miss your craziness and all the chairs flying around along with the daily fightings.**

**Love,**

**Your beloved Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia"**

"Wh... What is the meaning of this?!"

Erza stammered, tears are rolling on her cheeks. The other members were crying as well, completely don't understand what had made the Celestial Mage decided to leave her family behind. Lucy is not a weak person, she is strong! Maybe not her strength, but her fighting spirit, and her loves for her spirits are just beyond words! Even Mirajane had said that Plue is the strongest spirit ever!

"So, I took that you guys had found out about Lucy, hmm?"

The whole guild turned around in shock to look at their Master calmly walk in. Team Natsu along with a sobbing Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna ran up to Master, but he signaled them to stop.

"Why?! Why would she leave her family like that?! I thought she was our nakama! She wouldn't leave without any reason, did she?!"

"How could she leave like that?!"

"Why, Lu-chan?!"

"BRATS! CALM DOWN! Don't worry about her. I just met her hours ago at Crocus..."

"WHAT?! You met her?! Where is s..."

"Natsu, don't interrupt Master!"

Natsu winced as an angry Erza wacked his head. Gotta admit, it hurt!

"Well, she told me the story that you guys called her names, and just kicked her out of the guild for no reason. Is that true?"

"What?! No, Master. We would never do that to our Lucy! We were just doing everything like we should when there was an attack from a dark guild. We were forced to ran out to defend ourselves, but we got caught in their runes, and we had to break the runes. But there was a girl who beat up all of the dark mages by the time we ran into the guild. That girl claimed herself to be Hikari Dollie, and she seem to know Lucy."

Erza informed Master as Makrov sit down on a chair, listening to the story.

"I see, but... Did you happened to learn what the dark guild's name is?"

"It... I think the name was Lorelei Nightmare."

Makarov frowned a little. Lorelei Nightmare was a dark guild that was famous for their forbidden magic mages: the copycat magic that allowed the user to take appearance of others just by a touch. But if the whole guild were stuck in a ruin while Lucy walk into the guild, then... Oh my gosh...

"Them bastards... Those Mages had by chance transformed into you guys, and had tortured Lucy!"

The members were shocked. They can never believe that those mages would do that to their own nakama. Now she was hurt and betrayed, and would never forgive her family anymore! It was a mistake!

"Master, we need to go after Lucy and tell her the truth! We need to..."

"No, Flamehead, did you see what Lucy wrote in her freaking letter? She said don't look for her, so respect her wish!"

"Don't say it like you know everything, Ice Princess!"

"Hey who are you calling Ice princess you slanty eyes!"

"Hey, droopy eyes! Watch what you are..."

Natsu was interrupted by a giant hand slaming on him, squatted him and made him unconcious. Makarov sighed as he turn his hand to normal size.

"It was Lucy's decision to leave, and I respect it. Maybe this can be a chance for her to go training also, for a change. We can't mope around, we need to be happy for her! Remember that she's not a type of person who would want to see her nakamas sad! And don't worry, I think her friend, that Hikari child was with her. She will be okay!"

The members nodded as they began to had small chats among themselves, mainly about how Lucy had touch their lives and made them feel happier. But everyone can feel the negative vibes coming from Team Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, Mirajane, Levy, and Juvia. They would take it the hardest out of everyone else. 

******* The North Forest *******

"MAMA!"

Lucy cried out as she ran toward her mother to give her a hug. Layla embraced her daughter gently, letting her daughter cry a river on her shoulder.

"Mama... I... I thought you were..."

"Shhh, calm down, I am here now, don't cry, Lucy."

Layla said soothingly as she patted her daughter's back. After about a minute or two, Lucy finally calm down. She stepped back a little to look at her mother. Her mother still look the same like before, but now she's wearing a Greek-style one shoulder white dress with her hair up in a messy bun that reminded her of a Goddess. Lucy then noticed something on her mother's hair.

"Mama, was that... was that happen to be a crown on her head?!"

Layla smiled gently to her daughter and nodded.

"Yes, it is. I am the Queen of the Milky Way. I am the ruler of all living creatures. Dragons included, so you can call me the Dragon Queen. And soon, Lucy. You will be the next Queen."

Lucy was stilled, straring at her mother as if a pair of bunny ears had just grown out from Layla's head. She wasn't just kidding right? Her mother wasn't a queen right? And she wasn't the heiress, right?

"Layla-sama is not joking, Lulu. Riri can confirm this with you. Riri had been living here with the Lady since last year. And yes, Lulu will be the Queen who can finally destroyed the darkness from this Earth. Riri will be your second-in-commmand!"

Hikari said excitedly as she came to stand next to Lucy. Lucy was still trying to process those new information in her head when Layla smiled.

"I will take you to the Dragon Realm. There time went by faster than in Earthland though it won't seem like it when you are living in it, and the environment there can help boost your energy to the max. 3 years in Earthland is equivalent to 6 years in training in the Dragon Realm. Follow me."

Layla then walked toward the water fall, a dazing Lucy walking right behind her and a Hikari who was overly excited. Layla muttered a few chants softly and the waterfall splitted in half, revealing a hidden tunnel. A speechless Lucy then walk in with her mother and childhood best friend, the entrance sealed itself behind them. 

**So what do you think of the new chapter? Please review as much as you can! I would love to receive feedbacks and advices from people! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: A new future

**So... I was in a mood to update, so I update... yet another chapter! :D Enjoy guys! :)**

**Saphy16: Well, I couldn't really spoil you on this, but you just got to read and find out! Behold, the Dragon Realm!**

Lucy gasped at the sight in front of her. The Dragon Realm was... out of this world. Of course it is way out of the human world, but there are no words that could describe how beautiful the realm is. There were floating islands surrounded her, each of the island has their own habitat: volcanoes, forest, ice, water, etc.

"Probably for the elements that they possess, I suppose."

Lucy thought. Her mother then turn to her with a bright and gentle smile.

"I will take you to the palace. You will stay there with me for the time being. Hikari will be staying back at the North forest and will come to visit us often. She's also will train with us sometimes when her trainings require her to."

Lucy is a bit surprised.

"Mama, why couldn't she stay at the palace with us? And what do you mean by she will train with us sometimes?"

Layla only smile gently at her confused daughter.

"Hikari, will you tell her?"

Hikari nodded with a smile, and suddenly a bright halo surrounded her causing Lucy to shield her eyes. When the light faded, Lucy almost scream as she saw a huge pink wolf looking at her (imagine the wolf is as big as Jacob's wolf form in Twilight). The wolf has a blue left eye, and a yellow right eye. It is also wearing an armor, consist of a silver breast plate and forearms protectors. The wolf began to walk closer to Lucy, causing Lucy to back away from fright, but she soon be amazed at how every step the wolf made created blooming flowers behind it. The wolf left out a low growl, but Lucy could make out that it was chuckling.

"Lulu, don't be afraid. It's just me, Riri."

Lucy startled as she heard Hikari's voice in her head.

"Hi... Hikari?!"

"Hai, Lulu. It's just Riri. This is Riri's wolf form. Riri is the only wolf-slayer so far, and Riri is also the guardian of the North forest. Mother Earth Gaeia is Riri's adopted mother."

"But... I thought... Wolfslayers were extinct, and Gods and goddesses are just a... What am I kidding, if there are godslayer, then of course gods and goddesses exist! And there are still wolves out there!"

Lucy thought embarassingly as she mentally slapping herself, earning some more chuckles from both Hikari and Layla.

"So you can talk to me through telepathy as well?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Lulu! Yes, but only when Riri in her wolf form. Also, Riri is on her way to become an Earth dragon slayer as well. Riri is currently under training of Terra the Earth dragon. Since you will be the future queen, you will be learning celestial dragon slaying magic, as well as any other elemental dragon slaying magic that you desire. But for now, Layla-sama will take you to the castle. Riri need to head back because someone apparently just set fire to the forest. Unforgivable actions there..."

Hikari said as she tranformed back to her human form, only to be surrounded by dark evil auras with a sadistic smile on her face as she quickly bow to them both and disappeared back to the entrance portal. Lucy sweat-dropped at her sudden mood swing, and slightly afraid of the smile that she never could imagine her sweet childhood friend possess. Layla look at her and smile understanding.

"Hikari is very loyal to her forest, any animals and living creatures in the forest are her responsibilities, and she loved them dearly just like we love our celestial spirits. The reason why she couldn't stay here because besides the forest, she still had a wolf pack that she lead whom are the protectors of the forest. She will be here every morning. Come, my dear child. Let's head to the palace. But first, I need to introduce you to other dragons. Hop on."

Layla then transformed into her dragon form, waiting patiently for Lucy to climb on before she took off. Lucy was still amazed at how much stronger her friend had become over that many years, and she began to have confidence in herself. If she work extra hard, she can get much more stronger than she was before, and she can prove herself worthy of being a Fairy Tail mage. As she grip onto the dragon's back she could feel the winds dancing in her hairs, and she remembered those dance lessons that she had took when she was 4. She smile a little as she remember what her dad told her

"Every proper young lady must learn to dance."

She had been watching many brawls in the guilds, analyzing their ways of fighting and she found out that they are pretty much similar to dancing. Sadly, she never get a chance to use dancing to enhance her melee fighting, for she was always on a mission, or never get any courages to practice. She should ask her mother if they could help her more with her fighting skills. They then landed on the volcano island, and Lucy can see a large dragon with red scales advanced toward her. She carefully hop off her mother's back as Layla transformed back into her human form. Lucy could have guess that it is Igneel, based on the color of the scales, and the habitat they are in. Suddenly Igneel turned into a man in his forties with spiky red hair and the face feature that look almost like Natsu, much to Lucy's surprise. He is wearing a red Tshirt, blue fitted jeans, combat boots, and his brown faded leather jacket. Around his neck was a scarf that is like a twin of Natsu's scarf, and he had a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. He curtsied in front of Layla.

"Greeting, Layla-sama. Greeting, Lucy-sama. Welcome to the Dragon Realm, Lucy-sama."

Lucy quickly bow to him.

"No, no Igneel-sama. Please just call me Lucy, no horrific please? And thank you. The Dragon Realm is so beautiful and magnificent. Also, your son Natsu is doing well, I... I think."

Lucy cringed at the mention of Natsu's name as the memories from the last few days still haunting her. Mentioning of his name is just making her heart breaking into pieces. Igneel's face saddened a little.

"I heard what happened, Lucy. And I am so sorry that my son acted like that. I will make sure to train you so that you can kick some sense into his dense bottom!"

Igneel said, and Lucy giggled a little. She could imagine herself beating Natsu into a pulp, and then being an S-class mage before Natsu and named the strongest mage of Fairy Tail. But she quickly shook the thoughts of her.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Neely. May I call you by that name?"

"Oh why, of course Lucy!"

Igneel smile, it had been so long since someone give him a nickname. Just then he smelled the other dragons closing in.

"About time. Took them long enough!"

The other dragons came and began to transform into their human forms. Lucy beamed brightly at them seeing how friendly they are and how many there are. A woman in her early thirties walk up to Lucy with a bright smile. She's wearing a simple long and elegant white dress, her dark blue hair were tied in a bun, her bright silver eyes gleam with happiness. When she walk nearer to Lucy she could feel the breeze coming from her.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter Wendy and being her friends. You already might have figure out that my name is Grandine. Call me Deedee if you want."

Lucy smile and nod as she shook the woman's hand. Then a man in his fourties that is at least 6 feet tall coming toward her, his red eyes is fierce and serious. His spiky black hair is about his knee length, and he is wearing the same outfit as Gajeel, but he had like way more piercings than Gajeel has.

"Finally get to meet you, Bunny-girl! You already know I am Metallicana from my son Gajeel, geehee. You can call me Metal. I know, lame nickname, but I don't want you to call me Cana."

"Actually, I was thinking of calling you Gajeel No. 2, but I guess Metal could be fine."

Lucy joked back shaking his hand as Gajeel and everyone laughing. Then she saw a woman with pure white hair and blue eyes coming toward her along with a man with red eyes and black short hair. The man for some reason look so strikingly like Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, but Lucy can't quite figure out who the lady might be. She is wearing a greek style white dress while he is wearing a black toga and they both wear golden sandals.

"You know our sons, and sorry for our sons' rudenesses. They are just very awkward at meeting new people. I am Weisslogia, and this is my younger twin brother Skiadrum. You can call me Weissie, and you can call him Kiki. We are Sting Eucliffe's and Rogue Cheney's parents."

Lucy's face must have been as white as a ghost, for everyone is giggle at her face expression. Skiadrum laughed a little before explaining to her.

"I know, I know, you thought we were killed, but we can't be dead that easily. We are dragons, after all. The reason why we were thought to be dead because we fake it. You must have know that Acnologia, or the dragon of chaos is the only dragon that is still roaming free. ON the day of July 7, dragons had to leave our children to go hiding because the dark mage, Zeref was hunting us down. Many had been killed and sacrificed. It was Layla-sama's order after all, she just wanted us to be safe. My twin and I were the last to leave Earthland, we were too torn from leaving our child vulnerable and we failed to notice Acnologia nearby. Zeref was also nearby, and he managed to manipulate our child into trying to kill us. But luckily, we were teleported here on the verge of death by your mother, and it almost costed her life. But thanks to that, we were safe and we were all owe our life to Layla-sama."

Lucy nodded understanding, but she's still a bit puzzled.

"Wh... What about your children? What happened to Zeref?"

"Your mother herself battled both Acnologia and Zeref so that others could brought us to safety. She managed to save both of our children, but we were forced to erased parts of their memories, and give them some false thought that they kill their own parents for power. Now I am actually regretting about letting them growing up thinking like that, for example, my lovely and idiotic of a son, Sting."

Weissie chuckled as she speak, ensuring Lucy that her assumptions were right. Lucy couldn't really believe that the parents were so opposite with their children it's interesting, considering that Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's personalities and habits were somewhat inheritted from their parents. She was freaking out actually when she heard that her mother almost die saving the dragons, but that is what a queen should do for her dragons, right? The other dragons begin to come up and introduce themselves to Lucy. Aquafina, or Aqua the water dragon; Poisonia, or Sonny the poison dragon; Mico the Lightning dragon; Glacia the Ice dragon; Terra the Earth Dragon; Accelero, or Ace the speed dragon; and Tempo the Time/ Teleportation Dragon. Layla then excused everyone to bring an over-whelming Lucy to the castle so she can rest. Lucy then waved goodbye to everyone, and then she hopped on her mom's back and they flew toward the castle. Lucy is now gawking at the castle that can put the castle at Crocus to shame. The castle was painted cream colors, and when Lucy stepped inside, she was amazed with the long hallways, chandelions running along them and there are paintings and canvas along on the wall. Layla then lead Lucy to her bedroom, which is consist of a queen size bed, a couch, a love seat, a walk-in closet that is as big as her guestroom back in her old apartment, a private bath that is 4 times bigger than her bathroom, TV, a big shelf agaisnt the wall that are filled with books, as well as a writing table that are twic the size of her old table. The room was painted navy blue, but there are golden stars painted everywhere on it, creating the whole universe within her room. Lucy gasped at the beautiful bedroom before running at max speed toward her bed, flung herself on the comfy bed, grab the nearest pillow and scream into it. Layla chuckled as she told her daughter to take a shower and go to bed early so they can start training early tomorrow. Lucy quickly give her mother a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek, then grab a pair of shorts and a Tshirt as she heading into her bathroom. Taking a quick warm bath Lucy then heading out with the towel around her neck, her hair is still damp from the shower. She was heading to her bed when she caught the picture of her surrounded by Team Natsu and her other guildmates after they won the first Grand Magic Games. **(Pretend the incident of the Eclipse Gate didn't happen)** She eyed it sadly as she remember the harsh words that were thrown at her like bricks and stones. Doesn't matter anymore, she will train hard so she can prove them wrong, and she can punish them later for saying things like those to her. Lucy then climb under her cover, kissed her keys lightly before putting them on her table, and fell into a deep slumber.

What a day.

**So... What do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Knives are dangerous!

**I can't believe I reached 10 reviews! (Yay for the reviews! I love them!) Anyway, I almost reach 20 favs! (2 more to go!) Thank you so much for those who had been supporting me all the way! An iron donut from Metallicana for each of you! :D **

**Reviews Answers:**

**Xingnai: ****Thank you so much! I am so glad that you like my story! :) And I updated! Yay!****  
**

**edithdance: Your wish was granted below. ;)  
**

**cbstormx: I am surely will continue this! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)  
**

Lucy woke up in the morning with a smile. Today is her first day to train with her mother, or should we say the queen of the dragons. She pushed the thick blanket off her, sat up and stretched her arms around. She looked at the time and realized it was only 6:30 in the morning. Layla told her to meet up at 8:00, so she have plenty of time for a hot shower and breakfast. Usually Lucy is not a girl who care about her apperance, but her mom always told her to "dress for success", so she always want to dress nice and give out a "confident" vibe instead of a "damsel in distress" vibe. Mentioned of damsel in distress remind her of Fairy Tail. How are they doing without her now? Probably had forgotten about her. But why is she even thinking about them now? She sighed as she grabbed her towel and go into the bathroom, turn on the shower, stepped in and engulfed herself in the warm water. She came out a bit later, hair dripping wet with her body wrapped by the towel. She checked the clock again and it was only 6: 55. She quickly got dressed in a black Tshirt with a pair of black shirt shorts. She then put her hair on a high single pony tail, slipped into her black combat boots, and grabbed her bag that have an extra set of emergency clothes and snacks. She quickly close the door and came out to the dinning room. No one is there, which was weird but she shrugged it off. She saw a plate of eggs and bacons waiting for her on the table with a glass of strawberry milkshake, her favorite drink. She then spotted a little note underneath the glass of shake, and open it. The note only said:

**"We will be working hard today, so you need lots of energies. Eat it up. We will be waiting. ~ Mama loves you!"**

She smiled as she read through the short notes, pumping with even more energy than before.

"Wait, it said 'we'. Who are 'we'?"

She thought silently as she helped herself with her breakfast, draining down her glass of milkshake quickly. Glancing at the clock that read 7: 30 she quickly grabbed two apples that were on a plate in the middle of the long table, stuffed one in her bag and eating the other as she walk out of the castle. Lucy spotted a red-haired man standing with a white-haired lady, they then stopped talking as Lucy came near and smiled at Lucy.

"Good morning Lucy. How are you feeling?"

Neely smiled as Weissie waved at her with a grin. Yup, those are the nicknames for Igneel and Weisslogia. Lucy quickly bowed a little at them and smile brightly.

"Good morning Neely-san, good morning Weissie-chan! I am feeling better now, and I am ready to do anything!"

Lucy held up a thumbs-up, which Neely gladly give one back to her. They then gestured for Lucy to follow them and took Lucy to a big forest clearing just 10 minutes from the castle, and Lucy can see the blond hair flying in the distance. Her mother is currently meditating, her hair flows around her, and an unbelievable amount of lavender magic surrounded her. The sun shone brightly on her, making her golden hair looked like a halo around her mother. What surprised Lucy is that Capricorn and Loki were standing next to her as well. Sensing us, Layla landed softly on the ground and opened her eyes. Loki then came running at Lucy and tried to hug her, only for Lucy to side-stepped and he ran straight into hugging Neely. **(Ooops!)** Layla chuckled along with Lucy as Igneel got very mad at the lion spirit, and they now engaged in a cat-fight. Seriously, who would've ever witness the sight of the leader of the zodiac and the mighty fire dragon, having a cat-fight?! Weisslogia sighed as she pull out a huge hammer that is the size of Taurus' axe, and knocked both Loki and Igneel out. Loki poofed back to his world, while Igneel is now on the floor holding his head in pain. He was about to ask why did she do that when Weisslogia just grabbed his ear, curtsied a little at Layla and Lucy before pulling him away, saying something like baka and stupid fire breath.

"Well, that was... interesting?"

Layla chuckled as she looked at her daughter.

"Indeed, mama... Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

Lucy suddenly screeched as she dodged a speedy flying knife toward her.

"MAMA! What did you do that for?!"

Lucy screamed as she landed 5 feet away from where she was, and she slightly trembled as her mom held a thick stack of knives of all sort and repeatedly threw one after another at her, and Lucy was struggling to keep up with dodging them. Caprico was standing there observing the scene, but other than that did nothing. Lucy kept dodging knives after knives, thanking her dancing lessons that her dad forced her to take actually had help her somehow. 20 minutes later Lucy was still standing, but she was out of breath and having trouble to stay on her feet. Suddenly she heard clappings and Lucy realized that all of the dragons had surround around the clearing, including a smiling Hikari who is cheering out for Lucy.

"Marvelous! Who know our Lu-tan can dodge like that! She's much better than any other first time student I have ever seen!"

Grandine, or Deedee commented.

"Of course! She's Layla-sama's offspring, she should do better than any other kids! Besides our Hikari right here!"

Terra commented, and Hikari playfully nudge her on her arm for bragging about her daughter.

"Gajeel was right, geehee! She does look like a rabbit leaping in the air! I can call her bunny-girl now, geehee!"

Metal, or Metallicana commented as he was chewing on an iron donut **(Yummy, or not?)**

"No, she looked like a cheerleader!"

Aqua softly argued, chuckle at the nickname that Metallicana gave Lucy.

"I heard from one of the kiddo who implanted my lacrima inside his body, Laxus, isn't it? He and his little gang called her 'Cosplay Queen.' Maybe we should dress her up!"

Mico exclaimed, and all of the female dragons excluding Layla is grinning deviously with dark auras seeping out from them. All of the guys began to back away and run for their lives as the women chased after them, yelling something about being their mannequin before they can put the outfits on Lucy. Layla just smiled and shook her head at the silliness of the dragons, and spoke.

"Lucy, the reason that I threw knives at you is to check your reflexibility and how prepared you are in case of a sudden attack. You have great reflexibility, but you need to be quicker on your feet. A moment of hesistation will be the last thought in your mind. You need to constantly be aware of your surrounding and make quick decision. This is just a test to see how will I set up trainings for you. Since you are a quick learner based on Capricorn, I had make a list of how long will you have to train and what will you work on. Here, take a look."

A piece of paper appeared on Layla's hand as she give it to Lucy. Lucy took the paper and began to read.

_**"Month 1-3: Working on controlling magic, stability, speed, stamina, and expand the magic used. Combat and swords practice will be include. Teacher: Layla, Capricorn, and Hikari.**_

_**Month 4-6: Celestial Dragon slaying magic, improve on Urano Metria and learn many other Celestial spells. Improve strength and magic for all celestial spirits. Teacher: Layla and all celestial spirits.**_

_**Month 7 and 8: Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, combat and swords practice. Teacher: Igneel, Loki, and Capricorn.**_

_**Month 9: Air Dragon Slaying Magic, combat and swords practice. Teacher: Grandeeney, and Capricorn.**_

_**Month 10 and 11: Iron Dragon Slaying Magic, enhance combat and swords practice. Teacher: Metallicana, Capricorn, and Loki.**_

_**Month 12-15: Light and Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic. Teacher: Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Capricorn.**_

_**Month 16-18: Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic, weapons practice (any kind of weapons) Teacher: Mico, and Loki.**_

_**Month 19-21: Ice and Water Dragon Slaying Magic, weapons meelee. Teacher: Glacia, Aqua, Loki, and Capricorn.**_

_**Month 22-24: Earth Dragon Slaying Magic, weapon meelee. Teacher: Terra, Hikari, Loki, Virgo, and Capricorn.**_

_**Month 25-27: Poison Dragon Slaying Magic, weapon meelee and extra combat practices with Celestial Spirits. Teacher: Poisonia, and all Celestial Spirits.**_

_**Month 28-30: Speed/Teleportation and Time Dragon Slaying Magic, meelee and combat with other dragons. Teacher: All dragons and Celestial spirits.**_

_**Month 31-34: Reviewing of everything. Teacher: All dragons and celestial spirits.**_

_**Month 35: S-Class exam."**_

Lucy looked at Layla flabbergasted. This take almost 3 years in Dragon Realm! But at least it's not 6 years. But wait, how can she do that much in just 3 years? I mean each thing she do was given in an interval of 2 months! Seeing the fears in her daughter's eyes, Layla put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled gently.

"I know you can do it, daughter. You are stronger than you given yourself credits for! You just need to have faiths in yourself."

Lucy nodded, but still look hesistated. She then quietly asked her mother a question that had been bothering her.

"But, but Mama. Why would you think that I can finish my trainings in three short years? It even took other dragon slayers that I knew years to even improve and hone their skills. Why do you think so Mama?"

A light breeze of winds blew by, making Lucy's and Layla's hair dancing around them, created the halos around them. Layla put both of her hands on Lucy's shoulders, looked at her directly in the eyes, and smile brightly.

"Because, I believe in you, Lucy Heartfilia. As a parent, I have to believe my children, right?"

Lucy was taken aback by the answer that her mother gave her, the tears threatening to fall. It had been many years since her father ignored her, given up all of the faiths on her. Fairy Tail was thought to be her second family, a family that will trust her and support her with all their might, but they had given up on her as well. Maybe even Master, but Lucy refused to think so. She still had hope, even though it is dangling over a thin thread inside of her. And now her mother trusted her? The person that she loved the most had their faith on her, and it made Lucy so happy she buried her head on her mom's shoulders and letting the tears fall freely on her beautiful porcelain face. Layla hugged her daughter, rubbing her back to calm her down. Lucy eventually calm down, and smiling at her mother when suddenly Capricorn charged straight at her, about to punch her as she sprang away on time and did a backflip unitentionally. Lucy gaped at Capricorn who seemed to have a little surprise in his eyes.

"Lucy-sama. I had never seen you did a good backflip like that. I knew that combat will come easy for you. Are you ready for more, Lucy-sama?"

Capricorn asked with a straight voice, but there was a ghost of satisfied smile on the corner of his mouth. Lucy let out the breath that she had been holding to recollect herself. She knew that she can get stronger, and she need to believe in herself. If her mother believes in her, Master believes in her, Hikari believes in her, and her other dragon friends believe in her, then she will definitely do it! Yes, she consider all dragons her friends the moment they met. She closed her eyes and breathing in deeply, then exhaled and opened her eyes. A fierce and determined looks had replace the uncertain and scare looks before in her eyes, and Capricorn charged.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy groaned as she collapsed on her bed, exhausted and too in pain to even move around. Capricorn never hace mercy, she realized that and neither was her mom. When they said "business", they really meant it. Black and blue bruises covered all around her arms, legs, thighs, and back. She then heard the door opened lightly, but she had no energy to turn around to see who it was. She heard that mystery person put something on her table next to her bed and quickly walk out, closing the door behind them. Lucy laid there for a while, and then decided that she need a hot bath. She mumbled to herself to take a hot bath after all the trainings instead of early in the morning like she used to, and she found herself staring at a little bottle on the table. Picking it up, she saw a note sticking to the side of it.

** "This is a medicine that can help reduced most of your bruises and ease your pains a lot more. This medicine is made from the herbs founded in Riri's forest and they are very useful. A tiny doze helped a lot. If you run out, tell Riri. Riri will be around more usual. Good job today by the way. You learned much faster than Riri was when Riri first started Earth dragon slaying magic. See ya around!. ~ Riri. " **

Lucy smiled. Hikari still use third-person even in writing. She then quickly took a bath, trying to endure the pains and then put on some of Hikari's potion. Just like she stated on the paper, it worked out amazingly. Most of her bruises began to heal and the pain is much more bearable. She flopped onto her bed, switch off the lights, and fell asleep.

**REVIEWS AWAY GUYS! I LOVE THEM REVIEWS! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: What do we eat now?

**So... I reached 23 favorites! :) All thanks to you guys my lovely readers! :) Thank you so much for supporting this story, and let's aim for 30 likes next! :)**

**Reviews Answers:**

**dallas.n05: I am so glad you love this story so far, and well a little spoiler for you: Lucy will not come back to Fairy Tail yet... They will actually get to meet her again. ;)  
**

**Jettstar64: Yeah, I was thinking when I was making my OC to be an honest girl who actually was a bit tacky, and to be a side-kick she should be a bit... strange in a good way. :) But Lucy will fix Hikari's third-person talking, so she will drop it soon.  
**

**Saphy16: To be honest, I will die within the first day with that schedule! xDD And yes, Lucy will go all badass! Fairy Tail better watch out! ;)**

Lucy was panting as she is facing Capricorn, who is on battle stance and ready to strike at anytime. She was out of breath and huffing, while Capricorn looked like he haven't even fighting at all! It was only day 2 of training though, and her mom had thought of the lovely idea by telling Capricorn to popped out of nowhere to throw rocks at Lucy as she was doing lap running around the castle. Not to mention the rocks can be vary from the size of her head to the size of Igneel's head! And she wished that the castle is much smaller because by the time to spar her legs were about to give out underneath her. Layla told her that the purpose of rocks throwing is to prepare for enemy to attack at anytime. At least she didn't throw knife like she was on Day 1...

"Lucy-sama, concentrate! If you keep day-dreaming the enemy will take the advantage on you!"

Capricorn shouted as he ran at Lucy with a punch prepared. Lucy snapped out of her trance as she blocked his punch just in time and at the same time hooked her right leg underneath Capricorn and tripped him over, but Capricorn used his hands to squat down and spun his leg out to trip Lucy instead. Lucy fell, but she flipped backward on her hands and made a back flip to get farther from Capricorn. When she looked up Capricorn was already about 4 feet away from her and ready to punch her when she used her right hand to brush the punch of her while her left hand is on its way to punch Capricorn. Her hand was about to make contact with his face when Capricorn kneed her in her stomach. The pain began to make its way up as Lucy gasped and fell on the ground, holding on to her stomach. Capricorn immediately stopped and pull her up.

"Are you okay, Lucy-sama? Did I kick you a bit too hard?"

Lucy quickly shook her head, bearing the sharp pain on her stomach.

"I... I am fine Capricorn, thank you. It's okay to hurt me. I need to get used to the pain so I can bear them and get stronger."

Lucy then smiled and put her hand down.

"The pain is almost gone now, we can continue!"

Capricorn nodded.

"But first, let's stop for lunch. You can't fight or train with an empty stomach."

As he finished his sentence, Virgo popped out from the ground with a picnic basket.

"These are the food from Layla-sama for Hime. Please eat while they are still warm. Will there be any punishments for me, Hime?"

Both Lucy and Capricorn sweat-dropped at Virgo's blunt line that she always asked whenever she finished a mission for Lucy.

"Thank you, Virgo. And no, I will never punish you because there's nothing that you did to punish you."

Lucy smiled as she took the picnic basket away from Virgo's hand.

"Loke will be here on his own shortly to keep you company and not wasting your magic. Capricorn will go back to the Spirit World to replenish his strength and he will back after lunch. Goodbye, Hime."

And with that, Virgo and Capricorn faded. Lucy then sat down underneath the shade of a nearby tree and began to open the basket. There were two turkey and cheese sandwiches, a fruit sald with strawberries and kiwis, a bottle of strawberry milkshake, and two cups of her favorite honey yogurt! Lucy's eyes sparkled as she unwrap a sandwich and about to take a bite out of it when someone covered her eyes. Lucy smiled. Someone never changed no matter how long it was.

"Riri, I know you are here. Sometimes you might give me heart attacks, ya know?"

Giggles can be heard and the hands released Lucy and she turn around to find her childhood best friend beaming at her. With Hikari around, Lucy felt less lonely whenever her mother is not here, or her spirits, or the dragons, or Team Natsu. Team Natsu...

"Lulu, are you okay? You looked sad for a moment, is there something bother you?"

Hikari asked, concerned. Lucy just shook her head and smile sadly.

"Well, just something happened back at Fairy Tail. Nothing big. Don't worry about it."

Lucy then took a bite out of her sandwich, and Hikari took it as a sign that Lucy doesn't want to continue the conversation. Hikari was playing with a leaf when Lucy offered.

"Have you eat lunch yet, Riri? I have another sandwich and yogurt if you are hungry."

Hikari shook her head.

"No, thank you Lulu. Riri had already ate."

Lucy nodded, finish the sandwich and move on to her new one.

"So Lulu, how was training? Did Layla-sama teach you something new today?"

Hikari asked, sitting crossed-leg across from Lucy.

"Well, as I was running laps this morning around the castle, she asked Capricorn to sneak around like and ninja and throws rocks at me. Mama said that it was for my quick reflex and my preparation for any surprise attack. But I think those ended up giving me heart attacks instead. Some smaller rocks managed to hit my head also, so I guess I will have brain cancer later."

Lucy joked with a bit of sarcasm as the two friends laughed. Lucy felt much more refresh that she got to talk to someone her age.

"Anyway, where have you been the last couple of days, Riri? Oh, and you want one of my yogurt? I know you want to."

Lucy asked as the cup of yogurt being snatched away from her hand by an over-excited and happy Hikari. Her love for yogurt never change, maybe even worse. Lucy then began to wonder if Hikari would be like Erza if someone took her yogurt or knock it off, but quickly shake out the thought. No way her innocent little Hikari can be compare with that "demon Titania." But then again, after seeing that mad look on her best friend face the other say had cause Lucy to have second thought.

"Well, there was someone destroyed a patch of the forest yesterday. They killed a mama bear by accident, and so Hikari just give them a warning. Hikari knows they didn't mean to, but now Hikari has two little tails follow her everywhere she goes."

Just then two brown little fur balls appeared next to Hikari and began to rub themselves on her. The girls giggled and pet the two baby bears on their heads.

"Lucky for them, they didn't see their mom's death. It would traumatize them for the rest of their lives if that happened. Hikari is not that lucky..."

Hikari's face became darker as she stroked one of the bear's fur. Lucy frowned and she realized that Hikari had never told her anything about her past, apart from she grew up in an orphanage, and that's all Lucy knows. Lucy needed to ask Hikari later as she saw her mother from faraway. She began to gulped down the last of her yogurt before skipping over to her mother. Layla smiled and she embraced the two excited girls.

"Hikari will help me with this part of our training. You had seen your friend Natsu or Gajeel or Wendy ate their elements before in order to gain strength, right?"

Lucy nodded, remembering how Natsu used to eat fire or Gajeel swallowing irons and metals. Wendy is well, she just eat air, but that's equivalent to breathing.

"Of course, they can't eat the element that they produced, like a Fire Dragon Slayer can't eat their own flame. And it applied to all dragons, including Celestial Dragon Slayer."

Lucy is closely following her mother, very curious to find out what will a Celestial Dragon eat. Well, they certainly can't eat stars! Layla then pick up a rock along with some dirt and began to eat them as Lucy fell over comically, her mouth wide open anime-style!

"SO YOU SAID THAT CELESTIAL DRAGON SLAYERS EAT ROCKS AND DIRTS?!"

Lucy squeaked as Hikari gave her a rock while eating one herself.

"Well, since the stars we saw on the sky are basically floating rock particles in the space. Celestial also has to deal with spirits, and as many myths were told, spirits were hidden within the earth, in every rock and soil. That's where the power for Celestial Dragon Slayer is."

Layla explained as she finished eating the rocks.

"Now, try it Lucy dear. I promise they didn't taste as bad as they look."

Lucy hesistantly looking between her mother and the rock, then she looked at Hikari who gave her a nod of encouragements. She then began to take a small nibble out of it, and found out that the rock didn't taste as bad as she thought. Layla and Hikari laughed softly at Lucy's face. Lucy then began to pick up bigger rocks and began to eat them, feeling like some new energy had just flown inside of her. And it actually felt good! Lucy now knew why Natsu enjoyed eating flames, something that she thought she could never bring herself to eat. She saw one last little rock and as she touched it, another hand touched it at the same time. She looked up to find Hikari with the same expression that she had.

"Hey, it's mine/Hikari's!"

They both shouted at the same time, looking at each other with determined look, neither is willing to let go of the tiny poor rock which is about as big as their palms. Layla sweat-dropped at the girl who are now glaring at each other silently, the dark auras emitted from them.

"Let it go, it's mine first!"

Lucy said in a sickly sweet voice as she pulled the rock toward her, but Hikari kept it still.

"Never."

Hikari said with a matching tone as she pulled the rock toward her.

"Never says never."

"*Gasped* Hikari didn't know you got Bieber fever, Lulu."

"I don't! He's too overrated!"

"Oh, so you admit that gay boy is too out of reach for you! **(Sorry JB fans. I need to put this to make the story more dramatic. T^T)** Since when did your standard on boys goes down, Lulu?"

"Nope, my standard on boys I bet is wayyyy better than yours!"

"How do you know when you haven't seen Hikari's list of a dream guy, huh, huh, Lulu?"

"I can tell, because no one would love to date a barbarian like you!"

"Barbarian, huh? What about a little princess who can do nothing better than 'Help me, help me!'?"

"You wanna go?!"

"Let's do this! Let's race to Hikari mom's island! Whoever come there last will have to confess everything that the winner asked you to, and you get no rocks to eat. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

And Lucy already took off running. Two days of running had actually paid off a little.

"You cheater!"

Hikari shouted while grinning evilly and turned into her wolf form and raced past Lucy. Lucy then looked around, found Terra, and jumped on Terra's back.

"Please Terra, can you let me hitch a ride to your home?"

"Sure thing honey. Hold on tight!"

Terra shouted as she began to speed up and flew past Hikari. Lucy stuck her tongue out at Hikari who is growling and tried to speed up. Of course, Lucy won. Hikari arrived only 30 seconds later, panting and out of breath.

"MOM! That's cheating!"

Hikari complained as she turned into her human form and pouting like a little child. Terra giggled and pet her head.

"Sweetie, you have all the rocks in the forest to eat as well. Besides, Lucy is at a big disadvantage."

Hikari just huffed as she sat down crossed-leg. Lucy jumped down and hugged her friend.

"Sorry Riri, next time I will do it fair and square, deal?"

Hikari nodded, smiling a little and return the hug. Then Lucy sat down next to Hikari and asked the question that Hikari had dreaded the most.

"Please, tell me more about your past."

**Dun, dun, dun! What do you think lie within Hikari's past? Reviews away! :) **


	9. Chapter 8: Painful pasts

**Woo! Another chapter! Ideas keep on coming! But thank you so much for your supports! This chapter may be a bit sad, so gomen if it is too sad... But anyway! Enjoy!~**

**Reviews Answers:**

**Jettstar64: That was my original purpose. ^^ She can be a sweet mom but very strict at the same times. As expect of a lady! :)**

**Ercy Heartlet: Oh my new reader! I love when new readers review on my story so please don't be afraid to review on my story! And thank you for supporting my story! :) I am so glad you like it!**

Hikari immediately turned away, dreads evidenced on her face as the shadow of her bang fell on her face to hide it. Should she shared her true past to Lucy, or made up a new one? But then again, Lucy is her best friend. She's already keeping a big secret about the truth of Lucy's kick out of the guild, but can she handle another one? Mentioning of her past just made her even more uncomfortable then she already was. Lucy, sensing her friend's dilema, stood up and smiled understanding.

"If you don't want to talk about it, maybe until you are ready to tell me. I won't force it out of you today or anytime soon. So just take your time, and I am sorry for bringing such things up to make you uncomfortable..."

Lucy was about to step away when something grabbed the hem of her shorts. Hikari then stood up, made up her decision, and looked up at Lucy **(Hikari is petite. She's only up to Lucy's ear).**

"It was all started when I was 4..."

********* Flashback*********

"Mama, Papa, look, look! I drew you guys something!"

A little girl, with her pink hair tied into two little twin tails and her electric blue eyes shone with eagerness, ran toward a couple who were standing next to the window of a small house. The mother smiled gently at her daughter's picture. It was a picture with three people standing on top of a hill, holding each other's hands and smiling. There was a sloppily-drawn sun behind them and some clumpy-looking clouds scattered near by. Though it was still imperfect, the picture was a perfect definition of a happy family. The little girl smiled, looking hopefully at her dad who were also leaning over the mother to get a better view. The couple smiled, and patted the little girl's head.

"What a beautiful picture, Hikari dear. You had improved from the last time. Now, go play with your doll, sweetheart."

The mother said as she gave the little girl a doll and gently lead her to the table nearby where there were crayons all over the top. Hikari obediently sat down and began to play with her doll. It was such a peaceful sight, except for the sad looks on the couple's faces as they continued to look outside the window.

******** Several days later ********

Hikari is skipping happily toward her home after hanging out with the animals in a forest nearby. For some reason, she can understand the animals and can talk to them. Her parents had lately began to avoid her, but she never complained. She was passing by some women who were talking to each other and happened to eavesdropped their conversation.

"Isn't that the little girl of that family? The one that can talk to animals and the one that somehow lost their first born son in a tragic accident?"

"Yes, definitely. You can tell by her pink hair. I have to agree with you, losing a son is painful, but your first-born? Just tragic. They had been mourning him since then, though his mom still have hope that the little boy is alive. I don't know why they didn't pampered the young lady compared to her lost brother. Did you noticed that?"

"I did. Rumors from up there said that they just want a boy, not a girl. Something about that she is just a replacement for her older brother. Poor her, I can't believe the whole loving thing was just an act..."

Hikari don't want to hear it anymore, she ran straight back into the forest and climbed on top of a nearby tree and cried her heart out. A replacement, she was just a replacement?! Thise words were echoing against her ears. Her head were throbbing, and she was just crying until she had no more tears to cry. She could hear from far away that her parents were calling out for her, yet she ignored them and continue to sit on the tree quietly. Her parents found her and were begging her to get down when a hand grabbed Hikari from behind and jumped down of the tree. Soon several bandits surrounded her parents and the captain, who were holding her, stepped closer.

"Yo, hand over your money and your daughter get to live!"

"Help, help me Mama, Papa!"

Hikari desperately cried out as her father shielded her mother from behind him, looking at the leader with a poker face.

"You can have her. We don't really care about her anyway. She's nothing but our replacement."

Those words hit her like stones, shattered the last tiny string of hope inside of Hikari. Did they just called her a replacement for their lost son. Why, Why?! The leader just shook his head, and his subordinates closing in on her parents, slit both of their throats. Hikari can only watched in horror as her parents' bloodied bodies fell on the floor. Blood, so much blood. They then began to took out the money and any jewelries on their bodies before giving them to the leader. The leader then turned to me and said.

"A replacement they said? I am pity for you, little girl! They didn't even care or love you, and they even give you up for their own safety. Such pitying and filthy parents. You will soon join them, my dear, sorry for that but we can't allow anyone who had seen our face to live."

The leader then began to raie his sword up as everything going in slow motion. Hikari looked in horrify as the sword came closer to her heart, then something snapped inside her, and everything went dark.

******** Timeskip to the next morning *******

The owner of the orphanage was just hanging the clothes, a job within a lot of jobs that her daily routine required her to. She was just finished hanging up a skirt when something red from faraway caught her eyes. She went closer and almost fainted. There stood a bloodied little girl, her once pink hair was not dye red and black **(or dried blood)**, her little dress tattered, and one of her leg seemed to be broken. The girl began to collapsed as the woman ran to catch her, and quickly bring her into the bathroom to clean and disinfect. What surprised the woman was that aside from a broken leg and several minor scratches here and there, the girl appeared to be harmless. That doesn't make sense wit the amount of blood that was seen on the girl! The woman then quickly changed the girl into a new dress and put her on a bed. Just then the girl began to stir and open her eyes. The woman smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"You are safe now my child. You had a broken leg and several scratches, but they will heal. How did you get yourself in so much trouble like that? Where are your parents?"

Hikari could only looked at the woman with a blank look. The woman sighed, knowing that she couldn't pried any more information on the little girl, stood up and walk to the door.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetie? We have some soups and breads."

Hikari nodded slightly. The woman then left and back in a few minutes with a bowl of soup and some bread. She gave it to Hikari, who then began to eat it like there was no tomorrow. The woman just chuckle at her enthusiasm, then cleared her throat a little.

"My name is Merida, but you can call me Meri. What is your name, little one?"

Hikari paused a little to give the woman her first name before finishing the soup. The woman smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Hikari-chan. Do you want some more food?"

Hikari nodded more energetic this time, offering a small smile. Meri left, and Hikari was left alone again. Maybe she could start anew again, maybe, she could find people who will value her and love her for who she is!

************ Timeskip to after the last meeting with Lucy ********

Hikari fitted in very well with the orphanage. She made some friends, and of course she have her Lulu, and she's also Meri's favorite. Hikari was just stepping into the orphanage when someone pounced on her and slapped her very hard. She struggled to stand up, but her efforts were wasted.

"Well, well, looks who's back. The little goodie-two shoes, good-for-nothing little brat! Thanks to you now my family jewel hurts! How dare you do that to me, huh? You are nothing but a piece of trash, you hear me?"

Hikari struggled to look around as she found people standing around her. She tried to call for help, but the looks on their faces stopped her. They were all cold and emotionless, even Meri! She tried one last time to plead for mercy, but Meri cut her.

"Don't talk to me, you little filth. You are just my replacement for Melinda, the last little girl who was here before she was adopted. She's even better than you could ever be!"

Replacement, replacement, replacement... Those words echoed again in Hikari's head, making her head spinning around. No, not again! How can this happen again?! Hikari frantically thought, as the person who pinned her down began to punch her. No one stopped him, they just stand there and look at Hikari like she was a tossed away doll, a piece of toy that no one needed anymore. Then her visions began to black out again as she heard someone whispered in the back of her mind.

"Kill them, kill them all!"

~~~~ Unknown to anyone, a man with black raven hair was standing on a tall hill, looking at the orphanage as it began to filled with blood-curdling screams and smiled to himself. ~~~~

******** Flashback ended ********

By the time Hikari finished, she was crying. Lucy was crying as well and hugging her best friend, trying to comfort her. Lucy understood this girl perfectly, because she herself was a victim of something called "replacement."

******* Flashback *******

Fairy Tail is now the number one guild of Fiore again! What an honor as the whole guild is now partying like there was no tomorrow! Lucy was just standing to the side, as she was one of the sanest person of the guild. She could have easily join in the fun, but she didn't because she knew that someone would drag her into drinking and get drunk, or she might got caught in a brawl. Lucy said goodbye to Mirajane and Levy, but they didn't pay attention to Lucy. She didn't blame them, for she knew that the party had kept them from focusing on her. So she left quietly and began to walk down the street of Crocus for a walk. As she walked by some people, they began to whisper and looking in her direction.

"Hey, wasn't that the girl from Fairy Tail who lost twice?"

"Eh, it's her! She's pretty, but she's useless, don't ya think?"

"I agree. She only hid behind her spirits all the time."

She couldn't hear anything as tears made their ways down to her cheeks as she ran back to her lodging as fast as she could, jumped on her bed and cried. Loke immediately appeared next to her and embraced her as she cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. Things began to went downfall from there. Everyone is talking about the main victories, they didn't even bother to talk to Lucy. Not even Levy and Wendy talk to her, as they seem to be busy of their own business. Mira didn't even heard her order of strawberry milkshake. Lucy had spent her time at the guild like that for 3 months, with only Master and Mavis are the only one talking to her. Lucy felt so miserable, yet she hid her emotions and putting on a fake smile everyday. Like a doll, or a clown with a smiling mask hidden their true pain on the inside. A replacement...

******** Flashback ended ********

Terra, heard everything the girls exchanged with each other, quickly sneaked away to report to the queen. Layla was indeedly worried, and she began to talk to the other dragons to keep a close eyes on the girls, especially Hikari.

Meanwhile, in the darkest place of the Earth, a figure sitting on what looked like a throne, smiling evilly at the vision he was seeing. The girls' hatreds and pains are growing, and that satisfied him. In no time, he will take his rightful place as the King and ruled this earth in chaos. He just needed to wait for the right time to make his moves. A woman with long black hair that was tied to a high ponytail stood next to the throne, her onyx eyes were dark with hatred as she looked outside to the window. She began to think about what she should do once she got her throne back from the Dragon Queen.

**Oh my! The antagonists had appeared! Guess who they are! :) Reviews away!**


	10. Chapter 9: A new slayer, a crazy night

**The last chapter was so sad, even I myself was crying while I was typing it... So to make this up, this chapter will be a bit crazier, funnier, and livelier. But not before a sad entrance. Warnings: Full of JB and One (No, one-fifth. You will see why... ;) ) Direction. Inspired by Ryan Higa, whom made a video that cracked me up 24/7!**

**If you wanna search for the video, get in youtube and type in "Why Selena broke up with Justin?" and look for one that said NigaHiga. Now, enjoy! :)**

**Reviews Answers:**

**Ercy Heartlet: I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Lots of humors I promise you, and I am so glad you love this story! :)  
**

**Saphy16: Thankie Saphy-chan! :) I hope you will love this chapter. :)  
**

Hikari was still sobbing when Lucy released her. Lucy took her hands and smiled.

"Don't worry, Riri. You have me, you have my mom, and the dragons! Oh, let's not forget your goddess mother Gaea as well! You also have the animals to be there for you also! You will always be our Hikari Dollie, the girl who made my life as a heiress much less lonely, the cute little wolf-slayer that everyone love! So please, don't be sad anymore and don't dwell on your past anymore! Look forward! There are tons of people who will be there for you!"

Lucy spoke with sincerity, looking straight into Hikari's eyes to cheer her up. Hikari began to wiped her tears away and smile softly.

"Lucy is right! As long as you have us, you will never be alone! You will always be Hikari Dollie, our unique Hikari, and no one will replace you!"

Terra was standing behind Lucy, smiling along with Layla and all the other dragons in their human forms. There was also a lady in her late thirties who was wearing a silky green toga with a golden belt secure just around her waist, her earth-brown smooth hair was flowing all the way to her ankles. She didn't wear any shoes, but there were vines crawling up from her feet all the way to her mid-thigh. The front of the toga dress only reach her midthigh, but the back flow down and touched the ground. Her head was adorn by many flowers of all kind and colors, her gentle golden eyes were shining with kindness. Hikari's eyes widened as she launched herself at the said woman, hugging her tightly.

"Mama Gaea! You are here! Mama Terra! Why didn't you tell me that she is coming?"

The earth dragon Terra chuckled as she stepped aside, revealing a black wolf that is the size of a Golden Retriever **(If you don't know it, search it up! Beautiful dogs!)**. Hikari squealed like a five-year-old and glomped the daylight out of it! Layla then came and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"That was her pet wolf Nami. She only appeared when necessary. She's the alpha of the wolf pack in the North forest, so she rarely come. But she's Hikari's favorite and best friend."

Lucy smiled as she looked at a much happier Hikari talking to her two adopted mothers, her wolf, and the others. Layla then continued with a hushed voice.

"Also, thank you for comforting Hikari. She never told us about her past, not even to Gaea or Terra or me myself. She trusted you a lot, I can see. Also, what happened at Fairy Tail, put it aside. You knew that they would never do something like that, did you? No nakamas would abandon one of their own..."

Lucy nodded solemnly.

"Please, mama, not now. I don't want to be remind of what happened. The past will be the past, so I need to focus on the future and to get stronger. I want to show them that I can kick butts! And yeah, I am so glad I can be there for her. Hikari's past is just too much for someone who's as fragile like her to handle. I can't believe her father would be that much of a jerk..."

Layla didn't say anything, but she patted Lucy's head.

"Are you ready to be back to trainings?"

"Yes, Mama. But I haven't seen Loke anywhere. He said he would be here to keep me company during lunch, but I haven't seen..."

Suddenly a poof cut Lucy off, and there were Loke standing next to Layla.

"Sorry, princess. Had some business to attend. I see that you are ready to come back to training. I can help you train if you want to. Capricorn couldn't come anyway, something came up unexpectedly..."

"It's okay, Loke, and I would love to train with you. Can Hikari join us as well?"

"Sure thing Princess. Anything to make you happy."

Lucy turned around to call Hikari, but Hikari was gone. She also noticed most of the dragons had went back to their places except for Deedee (Grandeeney), Aqua (Aquafina), Glacia, and Terra.

"Sorry Lucy. She said that something was disturbed in the forest, so she and her mother went to check it out. I heard something about there was someone who got injured so we were waiting to see if Deedee, Aqua, and Glacia can heal her."

Terra said as she gestured to the three bluenettes who were standing next to each other. If Lucy's memories served her right, they are triplets. Dee was the oldest, then came Glacia and lastly Aqua. Unlike Deedee, Aqua's hair is more like bright sky-blue hair that was braided into a thin braid that reached her mid-thigh. Her eyes were aqua, and her dress was a royal blue. Glacia's hair was also long, but so wild and choppy that they resembled ice. It was a pale blue color, almost white while her eyes were electric blue. The triplets had almost identical personality: calm, kind, polite, and elegant. Though Aqua is more talkative, Deedee is a little shy, and Glacia is a bit tsundere. Minutes later Hikari was back, but she was also carrying a body with her. The body, probably a girl, her dress was torned and tattered, but pale blue hair looked so familiar to Lucy and she couldn't place it out who it belong to. Hikari then set the girl on the ground, and the triplets quickly rushed in to heal the mysterious person. Lucy was then hit with recognitions. It was Yukino Aguria, the ex-Sabertooth celestial mage. They haven't seen each other since the last Grand Magic Games several months ago, but what is she doing here?

"Riri found her in the forest passed out. It seemed like she was being chased by some guys, and she was out of magic as well... She was close to death, but besides fatigue and some minor scrapes, she's okay."

"Did you... Did you see the face of the people who were chasing her?"

"Riri never saw their face, but Riri saw their guild marks though. It looked a little alike to the Fairy Tail's guild mark, but there is a four-point star in the middle..."

Lucy's face became darker as she began to shake, her teeth gritted tight not from fear, but from anger. Why would they try to capture Yukino?! Raven Tail had hatred toward Fairy Tail, and that was evidenced during the first Grand Magic Games that Lucy attended. But why Yukino? It make no sense! After a while Yukino began to wake up.

"Wh... Where am I? Lucy Heartfilia?! I heard... I heard..."

"Shh, Yukino, you are safe now. I will explain everything later. But now, Hikari will bring you back to the castle so you can rest." Hikari nodded, and she turned into her wolf form so they can put Yukino on and carry her back to the castle. Lucy and the rest follow, but not before Lucy saw her mother is deep in thought and worried.

******** TIME SKIP ********

The infirmary was pretty quiet, except for the small chatter of three girls. Lucy explained everything to Yukino as Hikari give Yukino some herb teas that she made. Yukino's condition is much better, but she was still shaken from what happened to her.

"I could only remember, I was at the town nearby the forest, looking to buy some foods when I felt somebody behind me. I began to run but something small clinged to my foot, and the longer it stuck to me the more magic I felt drained. I managed to pluck it off, have enough strength to summon Pisces, and I ran as fast as I could. But I soon get exhausted from the lack of magic, and I fainted... I take that you were the one who saved me, correct?"

Yukino questioned Hikari, and Hikari nodded. Yukino then bowed and said thank you formally to her, much to Hikari's embarassment.

"So we are in the Dragon World now? I could have never thought it would be possible."

"Neither did I, Yukino. I could have never know if Hikari didn't lead me here. To be honest, when I first saw Igneel I almost fainted. When I saw my mother in dragon form, I acted like the end of the world is near or something."

The girls chuckled, began to feel more at ease. The door opened to reveal Aqua and Glacia. They all said their greetings, but Glacia walked nearer to Yukino.

"My child, I can sense some great potential in you... Aqua felt it too, so we have a question: Do you want to be a Dragon Slayer of Water and Ice? You seemed to have affinity for it, and your latent magic is strong."

Lucy quickly pulled Glacia back from a gaping Yukino.

"Glacia-san, do you think it is a bit too sudden for Yukino? I mean, she just woke up from a small coma!"

"It's okay, Lucy-san. I want to get stronger anyway, so I protect myself and those I loved, though I don't have that many..."

Yukino spoke up as she slowly stand up, trying to balance herself. She then look straight at both Glacia and Aqua and bowed.

"It will be my honor to learn to be a Dragon Slayer from you, Miss...?"

"Glacia. And this is my sister, Aqua. I am the ice dragon, while she's the water dragon. And please, don't be too formal. It make me feel old..."

Yukino smiled a little and nodded. She then fiddling with her pocket and placed something from there into Lucy's palm. Something metallic and cold...

"Yu... Yukino? Are you sure... Are you sure that you want me to be the new owner of Libra, Pisces, and Opiuchus? But they loved you as their owner..."

"It's okay, Lucy-san. You are now the Celestial Dragon Slayer, you need all 12 so that your power would be complete. I did told you that one day, the 12 keys will come together, right? And I am sure that they would love to have someone who's a friend of the spirits like you... As I am learning the new power of dragon slayers, I doubt that I will be continue to use them anymore..."

Lucy smiled gently and hugged Yukino.

"Thank you Yukino. I promise to look after them with care and respect. You can count on me!"

Yukino smiled and returning the hug. Aqua and Glacia smiled brightly, they each took one of Yukino's arms and began to drag her toward the dinning room, while saying that dinner is ready for everyone. The girls entered the dinning room to find confettis popping into their faces, and all of the dragons standing around smiling and cheering. A banner hanging on top that said:** "Welcome Princess Lucy and welcome our new Water-Ice Dragon Slayer!"** Lucy and Yukino were stunned at the sight as Layla made her way toward the girls.

"Surprise, surprise! Welcome to the Dragon World, Yukino! And welcome again, my dear daughter. We always have a party to welcome our new slayer. We held one for Hikari years ago when she came!"

Hikari grinned, and Lucy and Yukino were overwhelmed. Yukino then bursted into tears, and you can see panics evidence on all of the dragons' faces. But then Yukino looked up and smile.

"No one had ever care for me like this, thank you, Queen Layla. Thank you, everyone!"

"Please, call me Layla. Queen Layla made me sound old!"

Layla smiled, and gestured Yukino and Lucy to their seats in the table. Soon, people began to eat, party, and have fun! The guys as always, eating like pigs exception for Skiadrum. The women didn't seem to care though, they are all drinking and talking about news or gossips. Seriously, gossips? Suddenly the lights were off. Lucy and Yukino were panicking, thinking there was a sudden attack when the lights turned on in the middle, revealing Mico, the lightning dragon who was standing next to Terra.. It had only been two days, but Lucy had soon learned that she need to beware when she's talking to Mico and Terra. They are the two most spontaneous people out of everyone, just like a second and third Mirajane! Mico coughed.

" Hey guys, so if you guys don't know yet, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber just broke up, **(there were shouts of protest from the audience, surprisingly from the great Glacia and Sonny or Poisonia)** and there is a lot of rumors going around saying that she broke with him because he was caught with a model or something like that."

"But nobody knows what really happened except for us! Here is exactly how it went down. Take a look!"

Suddenly a giant lacrima screen (like a TV screen at the movie theater) dropped down from the ceiling behind the two as they moved back to their seat, giggling evilly. The screen began to show... Oh my gosh, was that Igneel in a brown wig, dressing exactly like Justin Bieber?! 'Justin Bieber' opened the door to his apartment, smiling.

**"Hey Babe."**

Everyone except for a blushing Igneel bursted out laughing. Hey... Babe? Seriously Igneel?!

The screen then cut to a figure who looked to... masculine to be Selina Gomez. There were like... muscles on their arms... and some suspiciously looking piercings. But the hair were too straight and sleek for anyone to jump into a conclusion. The figure turn around, and immeditaely Terra, Poisonia, Tempo, Ace, Weissie, DeeDee, and Aqua rolling on the floor holding their stomach, laughing their head off! It was Metallicana! Layla and Glacia were giggling as Hikari and Yukino cried from laughing so hard. Gajeel number 2 in a tight pink sweat pants, tight yellow women pijama shirt, and with his spiky hair sleek back along with make up on his face?! You could never seen that elsewhere! Gajeel will surely dig his own grave if he ever see this! But the next thing happened that made the cold Glacia rolling on the floor, Queen Layla trying her best not to lose her cool, and Yukino laughing like a maniac.

**"So, how was New York?" (In a very girlish mixed with masculinish high-pitched voice)**  
**(Igneel *laughing* "OH MY MAVIS! Your voice, your voice... BUaaahahahahaahahah!")**  
**(Metallicana *threw an iron donut at him* "SHUT UP!")**

**'JB': "It was good, it was cool, nothing crazy, ya know?"**  
**'SG': "Seems like you had a lot of fun."**  
**'JB': "Yeah, I mean, I guess it was fun. It's alright."**  
**'SG': "Well, I have been here, reading a lot of tweets lately..."**  
**'JB': "Oh well, I mean that's good, I guess?"**  
**'SG': "About us, about you." *his face began to make fake angriness* (Everyone tried their best not to laugh at his adorable 'angry' face)**  
**'JB': "Is everything alright?"**  
**'SG': "I don't know, why don't you tell me the truth?!"**  
**'JB': "Can you stop that?"**  
**'SG': *show a picture on his lacrima (instead of phone, hehehe...) of Igneel in JB wig taking a picture with Weisslogia, who's smiling and look all flirty* (Gasps from Weissolgia, and an angry Skiadrum) "Who is this?"**  
**'JB': "I don't know, some girl?"**  
**'SG': "Tell me, tell me something I don't know! I used to love you like a love song, baby!" (lauhters)**  
**'JB': "Are you just quoting your own songs?"**  
**'SG': "A day without you is like a year without rain!"**  
**'JB': "That's literally the name of your album, can you please stop?!"**  
**'SG': "How can you do this to me, Justin?"**  
**'JB': "Do what?"**  
**'SG': "Everyone is saying, you are cheating on me with this model girl!"**  
**'JB': "And you believe them?"**  
**'SG': "You are the one that told me to!" *raise up his album Believe* (Glacia, Deedee, and Aqua snorted)**  
**'JB': "Can you stop with those song preferences?!"**  
**'SG': "You know what Justin, who said, who said , we are not perfect, I say, we are not perfect!" *singing in high-pitched voice* "I knew you are trouble from the moments you walked in. ANd I know all you wanted for your birthday was a big booty and all, but I'm still stuck around and stay strong because I'm titanium!" (Everybody, except for Mico and Terra, sweatdropped and think the exact same thing: "Since when did Taylor Swift, Nicki Minaj, and David Gueta came into this picture?!")**  
**'JB': "Well, you wanna play that game?! I say that, if I was your boyfriend, I would never let you go. Well, I am letting you go right now because I was only in love with the thought of you (Some people winced: "Ooooooh, burn!") oh, and you said you love me like a love song baby? Well, I love you like a love song, and maybe that song is beauty and the beast!"**  
**'SG': "You don't even know you own song it's called Beauty and the beat."**  
**'JB': "**** YOU!" (Everyone gasped, and you can hear Mico screamed: "I thought we bleeped out that part?! TEMPO?!")**  
**'SG': "Don't you go shouting like what we see..." *got interrupted by Skiadrum in a ginger-brown wig stepped in as Harry Styles, and everyone bursted out laughing***  
**'HS': "Hello, I am sorry. I couldn't help it, I heard you two but why you guys even fighting?"**  
**(Lucy laughed out loud at his fake British accent)**  
**'JB': "Who the hell are you?!"**  
**'HS': "I am One Direction." *Suddenly there were clappings and cheerings in the clip, and everyone outside began to join in and clap just for fun***  
**'JB': "Are there suppose to be like... 5 of you?"**  
**'HS': "Oh yes, I am one of the five. I guess you can call me One fifth Direction..." (Everyone laughing and Lucy was thinking: "Wow... One fifth?!" and sweatdropped) My other friends, up direction, down direction, left direction, and right direction are actually having a show right now? I guess they kinda forgot to tell me about that one..."**  
**'JB': "And you are...?"**  
**'HS': "I am diagonal direction..." (Layla bursted out laughing to everyone's shocks) "kind of get stuck with them. But why are you two fighting anyway?"**  
**'SG': "Because he is cheating on me and it is all over Twitter and all my fans are telling me about it..."**  
**'JB': "And everyone think I am a cheater..."**  
**'HS': *lose his British accent* "Who cares about what other people say. At the end of the day you are still Selena Gomez and you are still Justin Bieber, dude!"**  
**'JB': "What's that accent, you didn't even sound like ONe Direction!"**  
**'HS': *made a very creepy smiling face, and people are now holding their stomach laughing* "Oh really?" *The music began to play and still keeping that expression, he began to dance. (Yukino lost it! "I should show Rogue this..." *thought Yukino evilly*)**  
**'HS': "You're mad at her. And she's mad at you.**  
**There's not reason that you two, should be blue oo oooo!**  
**You should make up, and then just *BLEEP***  
**I don't know why, I got bleeped, I said hug ug ug! (Everybody screamed at the screen: "LIAR!")**  
**Everyone else in the world, can see it.**  
**Everyone else, but you two... (Hikari shook her head: "I don't see it." and earning facepalms from the others.)**  
**Remember when you'are feeling sad and down, just take a quick little look at you bank account!**  
**And when your smiles moved around and becomes a frown, you should know, oh oh!**  
**That we're still rich and famous bro!**  
**If only they saw what we can see, they'd see a mansion full of diamonds and a new Bentley.**  
**So if you're still getting hates, wipe your tears with money!**  
**Because you know, oh oh! We appeal to 13 years old, oh oh! And that's what make you successful!"**  
**'JB': "One fifth Direction is right! I am rich!"**  
**'SG': "And I am famous!"**  
**'JB': "And together we can make ri-mous, f-itch..."**  
**'SG': *Scream* "FA-TCH!"**  
**'JB': "You make fa-tch happens!"**  
**'HS': "I see my work is done here..." *began to walk straight forward***  
**'JB': "Well, actually the door is over here..."**  
**'HS': *a;ready walk straight into another door* "You can only walk in One Direction!" (Everybody laughed their heads off at this)**  
**'JB': " Look, I am so sorry, Selena. I just want to start over and be completely honest with you. I was with that model that night, you know, we were just watching the broadway show Lion King *'Selena's' face began to get furious* and you know one thing led to another."**  
**'SG': "WHAT?!"**  
**'JB': "I don't but we only made out that one time, I swear..." (Hikari muttered darkly: "Yeah, just 'that' one time...")**  
**'SG': "You saw Lion King without me?!"**  
**'JB': "What?!"**  
**'SG': "You know that's my favorite movie, and I've always wanted to watch Broadway shows!"**  
**'JB': "So you don't care that I made out..."**  
**'SG': "That should be me, holding your hand right next to yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Everyone sweatdropped: "Drag queen much?") I guess there'll be one more lonely girl because you know I got somebody to love, so go ahead and live your life, no matter what you party tonight!" *walking toward the door***  
**'JB': "Come on, Selena, this is stupid!"**  
**'SG': "Wizard of Wavely goodbye, Justin!"**  
**'JB': "Oh come on, even you know that wasn't a good one?"**  
**'SG': "Oh yeah, and I think Nicki Minaj said best that, we are never, never (Everyone began to sweatdropped: "I thought that was Taylor Swift...?!") never, ever, ever, getting back...**  
***BANG! 'Selena' fell down dead, and 'Justin' was holding a gun, and he put it down and said* (Lucy, Yukino, and Hikari said at the same time with the screen)**  
**"Never, say never!" *dramatic music and explosion in the background as 'Justin' exit from the screen***

The girls seemed to be the only one awake, because all of the dragons are asleep... They sighed, and began to look for some blankets to cover each of them, went to their respective room, climb up their bed, and fell into their dream lands.


	11. Chapter 10: A prophecy, and S-Class exam

**Sorry I updated a bit later than I thought. So many un-expected things came up, so gomennasai, minna! But I am back with this chapter! Enjoy!**

**To all of the reviews: Here is your awaited S-Class exam! :)**

It had been 2 years in the Dragon Realms since that awkward video, which is only 1 year in Earthland.

A beautiful young woman was standing on top of a rolling hill in the earth dragon's island, her long blond hair moving along with the cool and gentle wind, and her mismatched doe-like eyes absorbing the peaceful scenery. She was wearing a sleeve-less dark blue dress with gold linings that reached her knees and splitted in the middle, and her whip is secured to her black belt. She was also wearing black leggings underneath her dress, a white pair of boots that reached below her knees, and her wrist was dorned with a golden charm bracelet that has 3 stars: a golden one, a silver one, and a diamond one. Next to her was another gorgeous young woman who has long icy-blue hair that reached her lower back with almost-white eyes. She is wearing a pale blue Cheongsam **(Chinese traditional dress)** that is sleeve-less on the left and long, flowy right sleeve. The dress had a split on the left side, exposed her left leg up to her thigh. Her look was completed with a blue rose on the left side of her head, a pair of blue flats, and a charm bracelet with only a single red ruby charm the shape of a yin-yang symbol. The two women was then welcomed by someone who covered their eyes.

"Hikari, this is getting old ya know?"

The blue haired women said, smiling while the blonde giggled, and they both turned around to met another pair of mismatched eyes.

"But you guys never expected it though!"

Hikari smiled sheepishly, tugging a strand of her pastel pink hair behind her left ear. Hikari was taller then what she was 2 years ago, but she's still shorter than the other two. She is wearing a sleeve-less green dress with a white daisy over her right chest, and her dress was slitted both side and went all the way up to her waist. She is wearing a brown frilly skirt underneath that went to her knees, and moss-green boots that went up to just above her knees. There is a spring-green ribbons that was tied around her waist and went to the front, adding an accent to her dress. There were dark-brown ribbons that were wrapped around her arm starting from her mid arm down past her elbows where they were hidden underneath two grass-green sleeves that flared down to her hands. There were flowers of all kinds adorned around her head with her hair were put in a single braid. She was also wearing a charm bracelet, but with a platinum flower shape.

"Ready for the S class exam, Lulu and Yuki-chan?"

Hikari beamed. Lucy and Yukino nodded, and the trio began to head to the castle. They walked into a bright dining room and Queen Layla along with the dragons were waiting for them. Layla gave them three a hug, and her face soon turned serious.

"I just received a prophecy from Tempo **(who is also the royal prophet)****,** and it was not good at all..."

"What is it, Mama? We three had been feeling something off lately, so we were not surprise to hear a prophecy at a time like this..."

Lucy questioned. Layla then gestured for everyone to sit, and Tempo came up with a piece of paper.

"Just this morning this prophecy suddenly popped up. But by the sound of it, the world is about to face chaos..."

Gasps and murmurs could be heard throughout the room, and Lucy guessed that her mother didn't tell everyone yet until just now. Yukino then asked politely if she could see the paper, which Tempo passed to the trio. Yukino picked up the paper, and immediately paled up.

The paper said:

**"Beware on the Eclipse of July,**  
**for chaos and darkness will rise.**  
**A man, a dragon, and a guild**  
**Will murder and kill.**  
**The Chosen Ones will be revealed,**  
**With the tainted light that lead to victory,**  
**While the pure one will ensure it,**  
**But the lights will soon fade,**  
**And only true love can make them reborn."**

"So, this is the prophecy? The Eclipse of July, wait, are they talking about the day where the dragons 'disappeared', the seventh day of July?"

Hikari asked, her voice shook. Layla gravely nodded.

"But a man, a dragon, that would be Zeref and Acnologia... But a guild? Do we even have a dark guild that associate with Zeref? Zeref would likely to be someone who prefer to work solo, why would he need the help of a guild?!"

Yukino questioned warily, and Lucy was deep in thought. She was recalling to the time when she was a part of the Grand Magic Games a year ago, and a guild name popped up. Raven Tail. She haven't heard that name for so long... She fought against that insane ginger with crazy hair and her name was Flare if she remembered correctly. Later the whole guild planned to ambush Laxus, but he beat them up to a pulp so they should be in prison right now. But even if the guild mentioned in the prophecy is really Raven Tail, what are their motives? What can they earn from this? A revenge?!

"For right now, there are still many things that we are unsure of. Like the Chosen ones, the unknown dark guild, or even the tainted and the pure lights. All we can do is to wait for them to come..."

Igneel answered as he looked at the others who were also worried. Mico then stepped up and put her hand on Igneel's shoulder.

"Well, at least we know that 'him' and Acnologia is behind this... We can get prepare for anything and try at least to track down Acnologia's whereabouts..." Mico suggested and there are some agreements. Layla sighed and stood up.

"We will have to worry about this later. Right now, our 3 talented girls need to take the exam to become S class mages. Are y'all ready for this?!"

"YES MAM!"

The trio shouted ectastically as they follow Layla and the dragons to the back of a castle. There is a small forest, and 3 caves waiting for them. Layla then turned around and smiled.

"For the first part of the test, I thought it would be great to do it Fairy Tail style. Those are always my favorite. So now, one of the cave will lead up to a herd of monster, one will lead up to a dragon, and one will lead straight to the waiting area. You guys can start now. Good luck girls!"

Layla shouted as she disappeared. Lucy, Hikari, and Yukino looked at each other with a determined smile, and ran to the cave of their choices.

****** Hikari's POV ******

Hikari picked the cave on the left, hoping that she would get some actions. The cave was a bit dark for there were only several torches lit up once in a while. She squat down, put her ears down to the ground to listen. There were some movements, brief but very solid. Something is coming. Suddenly, the earth underneath her punched her, but she had already jumped back several feet dodging the punch swiftly and landed gracefully. She smiled as she stood up turned around to face her adopted dragon mother, Terra.

****** Lucy's POV ******

I am already outside at the meeting place, waiting for the others to come out. Just like the year that I do it with Cana, I was the one who ended up taking the remaining cave on the middle. Thank the lord it's a peaceful trail, and she made it out in no time. She was wishing to fight though, just to see how strong she had become. She then prayed that both of her best friends would pass the test successfully.

****** Yukino's POV ******

Those monster were not that hard to handle. But there were like a hundred of them in a cave or something, they kep using their number to overrun me. Thank lord I know how to make ice floor... I stepped out into the bright light and was greeted by a blonde blur glomping me.

"Lucy! You made it! I took it that you got the fight-free cave?" Yukino chuckle softly as she returned the hug.

"Yes, indeedly I did. Did you got the monster cave?"

"Yeah, they were a handful. Do you think Hikari will be alright?"

"I have faith in her, but I am wondering who is she fighting right now..."

"Why don't we listen to the sounds from her cave? We are dragon slayers now, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!"

Lucy smacked her head for being so dumb to forget about her enhanced hearing as she stepped nearer to the cave and listen closely. There were very faint fighting sounds alright, and some people talking.

"She's fighting Terra herself, this better be good..."

I smiled, and Lucy nodded. Hikari, you better win against your mother!

****** 3rd person POV ******

Wing slash after wing slash, waves after waves of earth, Hikari was still standing strong with her mom. Terra was very pleased to see that her child had improved a lot, but she remembered Layla's words.

******* Flashback *******

Terra was chosen to be a fighter for the test, and she was thrilled. She was hoping to fight against her daughter when Layla motioned for her to follow. Terra walk with Layla to a secluded office room when Layla motioned for Terra to sit on a chair. Terra sit down and paying her full attention to the queen.

"Remembered what happened the last time she activated that power?"

"I am very well aware of that fact, my queen. Her hatred toward her unknown missing brother still haunt her even till today, I am afraid my Queen."

"Yes, and she was one of the people possessed the strongest darkness power. If Zeref managed to get a hand on her, she will be dangerous..."

"So you think that she's the...?"

"Now it's a bit too soon, but the more we prevent it, the better. I had a little vision that she would get to fight you... And since you are her mother, she will likely to go all out, and the seal will be weaken. Try to minimize her magic as low as possible..."

"I understand, my Queen. And about the Chosen Ones..."

"I know who they are, Terra... But this is a secret between us and the dragons. No one shall tell the girls until the right time come, on the Eclipse of July 7th..."

Suddenly Queen Layla doubled over, coughing and a terrified Terra ran over to pick her up.

"Queen Layla, Queen Layla! Are you okay?!"

"Cough, cough... I... am... fine... Don't cough... worry..."

Suddenly Queen Layla's body flicker and Terra's eyes were widened in fears...

"Oh no, don't tell me... Star's spells began to wore off... It's time... already?!"

"Pl... Please... Terra, I am okay... Please don't tell others..."

"But you will tell them soon, my Queen. With your health right now it will wear off even faster... How... How will you break it to Luc... to Lucy? She will be devastated because you didn't tell her..."

"It's okay, Terra. When it come, it will come..."

Layla struggled to her feet, slowly and wobbly making her way out. She refused Terra's assistance as she made her way to the dining room to get ready for the S class test...

But no one, even Terra, saw that the Queen used a secret napkin to wipe a slight trail of blood that was making its way down from her mouth...

****** End flashback ******

Terra sighed as she realized that she had been fighting in there for way too long, and decided to end it in a quicker way.

"So, daughter. Tell me, what's being an S class mean to you?"

Hikari immediately tensed up. Terra would never call her "my daughter" unless she's asking something serious. Hikari composed herself.

"Mama, to me, being an S class mage means that I am now capable not to just protect myself, but protecting those who are dear to me. Being an S class mage is that I am one of the people who will lead other and guide them to become great mages. I also know that being an S class mage means responsibility, and I have to know what I am doing. I would never betray my teammates or my family. And I won't let feelings cloud my decision."

Hikari spoken as she looked straight into Terra's eyes, telling her that she means it. Terra, impressed by her answer, decided to make sure that Hikari means it.

"So, regardless of what happened to you and about the incident of your childhood, will you ever let revenge cloud you? And are you ready to handle the darkness that was lurking inside of you?"

Hikari paused, and Terra was began to worry that she had gone to far, but she soon relaxed as she saw a smile on Hikari's face.

"Mama, I knew that I can never forget what the past did to me, but... ONe thing lead to another right. 'If something bad happen to you, there will always be something better ahead of you.' Lucy had told me that, and I trust her. I will never forgive what the past had done to me, but look at where I am now. I have found myself a loving family, the best friends that I could have ever ask for, and a new reason to live. The darkness in my heart is sealed, and it is weakened thanks to the pure light of the soon-to-be queen. I will never let revenge get in my mind again, but I have no guarantee that I will fully control my darkness. But I will sacrifice myself if that's a must to protect my loved ones. I don't want anything like my past to happen to those I love again."

Terra smiled happily at her daughter, who is standing tall and proud. Then she stepped aside, revealed the exit to Hikari.

"You may go, my daughter. Good luck!"

Hikari beamed happily at her mother, ran up to give her mother a hug on her leg (Terra was in her dragon's form) and ran outside to catch up with her friends.

None of them know that the fated day will close up on them soon, and a new and dangerous future lying ahead waiting for the trio.

**So what do you guys think? Reviews away! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Exceeds, Love and Lucky

**I am so sorry guys for my long absent! I got like 4 quizzes and 2 tests last week, as well as a mass amount of homework at school so I didn't have time to update at all. T^T But now since it is finally Friday, I can update! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Reviews Answers:**

**cbstormx: To be honest, I usually let the readers imagine the monsters that Yukino would fight. But if you want me to give it to you, she actually fought 75 monsters: 40 B class with lightning element, 20 A class with wind element, and 15 S class with fire, earth, wind, lightning, and water elements. Spoiler also for you: The prophecy won't stay the same. ;)  
**

**Liani: I chuckled as I saw your review! It made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter I made for you! :)  
**

**Attack on Titan: LOL, I am actually trying to update, but it is hard when you are the orchestra vice president, involving in 5 different organizations, have advance classes and they gave me mountains of homework. I also have violin competition nationwide coming up pretty soon, so most of my free time I used to either practice or doing my homework. Sigh, junior year. I wished most of the time I am a sixth grader or something. But anyway I think I rambled on enough so here is the new chapter for you. :)  
**

****** TIME SKIP ******

**Location: Near the town of Acalypha**

Another month had passed in Earthland, but it is at least about 3 months in Dragon Realm that the trio had became S class mages. They passed with flying colors, and now wandering around a forest near the town of Acalypha. They have no intention of joining any guild, but they are running low on money, and they know that they need a permanent place to set down soon. It was a rather beautiful day with very warm temperature, plenty of sunshine from the pretty blue sky. The girls were just strolling along the path to get into the town, wearing identical brown cloaks to not attracting any attentions. Suddenly the shortest figure stopped on her track.

"Someone is in danger... Hikari can feel it..."

Hikari said as she turned to the right and ran through the trees. Her two companions followed closely and they met a river that looked pretty deep. Yukino quickly ran toward a drowning cat who were being pulled away by the strong currents while Hikari and Lucy found another two cats who were injured. To be exact, the "cats" are actually Exceeds, and they looked like they had been stepped on. One was the color of royal purple with jade eyes, and her golden pair of wings were broken. The other reminded Hikari of a little tiger with stripes on her body, but her fur is white and she has on orange eye shadows. She has a broken leg as well as her broken black wings. Yukino quickly control the water to save the poor pink Exceed to find that her silver wings were broken as well, and she was scared out of her mind. Yukino quickly pulled out a towel to dry the little cat, while Hikari pulled out some bandages so Lucy can tend their injuries. Hikari also pulled out three apples in case the cats were hungry, which they gladly accepted. The girls waited until the Exceed calmed down.

"Thank you for saving our life. My name is Hime, and this is Flora and Skye. We were being tortured, but we managed to escape from them."

The purple Exceed bowed appreciatively as she introduced the white and the pink Exceeds.

"Who are 'them', may I ask?"

Lucy asked gently while finishing some final bandage for Flora.

"The hunters... They found out about the Exceeds, and they thought that they could sell us for a good fortune, because we can fly and some of us possessed some magic. We three are the one who stayed back to fight so everyone can flee, since we are the only one with magic other than Aera... It was lucky that we managed to escape, thanks to the Magic Council who happened to walk by..."

Hikari frowned. She hated it when animals were being torture, considering she's the animal protector. Suddenly Skye bursted out crying, so Yukino gently scoop her up like a baby and gently rock her to calm her down. Minutes later, she fell asleep. Lucy smiled at the sight, who would have thought Yukino have those skills in her.

"That girl will be a great mom one day, neh Lucy-chan?"

Flora, or the white tiger-look-alike, asked. Lucy then stared at the Exceed like she just grew horns on her head.

"It's okay, Lucy-chan. Flora has the magic to see people's pasts. I have the magic of teleportation, and little Skye over there has the magic of invisibility. Skye is probably the youngest out of us..."

Hime explained to Lucy as she quietly talking to Flora who was whispering something. Hime's eyes immediately sparkled as she quickly whispering to Flora who was also nodding and smiling. Then, she and Flora bowed down to a gaping Lucy and Hikari.

"From what Flora found out, you three are Dragon Slayers. Will you accept us as your companion? We lost our family, and we really need someone that we can count on."

"Please, guys stand up. You don't have to bow down to us. After all, we will be friends, right? I treat all of my friends equally."

Lucy beamed as she picked Hime up, while Hikari picked Flora up. Yukino stood up as well, holding a sleeping Skye before the trio and the three cats continued their journey into town.

****** Somewhere in Crocus ******

A certain pink-haired **(or salmon hair, however you call it. But in my mind, it's pink ^.^)** dragon slayer groaned as he still trying to look for some clues about his missing best friend/guild mates. Correction, ex-guild mates and mate. Yes, the great Salamander was and is still head-over-heel with the blond celestial mage. But he had no success at all the past year. After Lucy left, the whole guild were moping. The entire guild, except Master and Mavis** (yes, a ghost who can never forget her guild members!)**, had been ignored Lucy for 3 months. 3 whole months! What kind of nakama are they? Natsu had been regretting every single day, mourning for his **(already)** stupid self well as the leave of his mate. He had been wanting to tell her his feelings for her, but they were completely forgotten as he was too drowned into the victory of the guild at the Grand Magic Games. Not to mentioned, Mirajane's plan to get Lucy to confessed back-fired at them because she thought that if ignoring Lucy will make Lucy step up and speak her mind. As the fire dragon slayer witnessing his mate fighting back her tears broke Natsu's heart. They were planning to throw Lucy a surprise birthday party, but she took a solo mission that was 3 days right on the day of her birthday. And then that incident with Lorelei Nightmares came up... The next Grand Magic is coming up, and Natsu wasn't even sure if his guild is going to participate in this state of mind.

"Tell me again why are we going from searching for a blonde dude into searching for a blond celestial mage?!"

Sting Eucliffe complained as he was looking at Natsu who were desperately sniffing every corner of the city that he could thought of. His partner, Rogue, remained quiet. In fact, Rogue was worried for another Celestial Mage who were told to go missing a year ago, just the day after Lucy Heartfilia left Fairy Tail.

"Because this love-sick puppy over here told us to look for her, so we might as well try to find out where Bunny-girl went. This Earth is round, so we might find her soon."

The iron dragon slayer replied as he was looking around the stores, a little girl with dark blue hair following closely behind.

"But Gajeel-san... We still have to finish our combine mission though... I don't want the client to get mad at us..."

Wendy reminded everyone about the forgotten mission that they were supposed to do when suddenly Natsu's head popped up and he sped toward a restaurant called "The Secret Garden". He looked around in front of the door, ignoring the strange looks from the by-passers as he found something and pull it out. It was a blue ribbon, and it had dry blood on it... Lots of dry blood... Wendy's face immediately paled.

"Natsu... Natsu-san... Could it be...?

"This is bunny-girl's ribbon! Her scent is still on here! And the blood didn't look new though. It smelled like it had been out here for months! Where could she be though?!"

"Now is is too early to jump into conclusions! Luce is still alive, I knew it! This proves nothing!"

Natsu yelled as he stuffed the ribbon into his pocket. Even if he said so from the outside, in the inside he was twisted with worries and fears that it might be true. That Lucy had got into a serious injury. Lucy never go anywhere without her ribbon! She even mentioned to Natsu that the ribbons are special to her, and she wouldn't even let him touched those! Is she even okay!? The other dragon slayers sensed his distress, but they knew that it's best not to question about it. They then called it a day because they all were hungry, and they stepped into the restaurant to order foods. Typical dragon slayers and their constant hungers. But not before some rocks fell on them all.

"Oh, it was just you, mages. Just how weak are you guys?!"

The blonde-haired male suspect smirked sadistically down at the Natsu's team as he stood on top of a building with huge chunks of rocks surrounded him.

"Well, at least now we don't have to go look for you and we will get our rewards even sooner! Gehehe!"

Gajeel smirked as he turned his arm into iron and shot it at the rock mage, and the dragon slayers team charged.

****** Inside the town of Acalypha, in front of Love and Lucky ******

Two beautiful teenage girls were making their way into the guild, giggling about something funny that happened during their mission. To be honest, their mission was a weird one as well. They were asked to put out a monster who were "as tall as an elephant, as vicious as a dragon, and as strong as a vulcan". They could have never expected that the "monster" would be only about the size of a squirrel and have the love of bones. Yes, it was a Chihuahua! The owner of the quest turned out to be a 5 year-old who is very afraid of his family's pet dog. It was the dog who sat on his stomach that morning when he woke up, scared the poor kid as he threw the dog on the floor, causing it to yelp loudly, and then began to tug at his blanket. Boy, that small dog was actually stronger than everyone had given him credits for, because the dog stole one of the girl's katana without her really noticing and carrying it around like a bone. The family keep apologizing to the girls about the boy's wild imagination, and they invited the girls for dinner as well as give each of them 20, 000 jewels each for their effort to come. The girl with the scarlet hair sighed.

"I can't believe it. We walked for hours for nothing."

"But Aiko-chan, look at the bright side... We got 20, 000 jewels each without doing anything, and a free dinner!"

The other girl with green hair with sapphire blue eyes giggled softly as she pushed open the guild's door. There was no one in there, except for a woman in her mid-fourty who were cleaning some cups at the bar.

"Jenni-sama, We are back."

Aiko yelled excitedly as she walked toward the counter and sit down. A gorgeous woman in her mid-forties looked up as she wiped the plate on her hand. Her fuschia eyes sparkled as a huge smile appeared on her face. She quickly put down the plate she was drying, tugged the hair tie of her hair to let her indigo hair cascaded down her back.

"Ah, Aiko and Kiyomi. How was y'alls mission? Got the money going?"

"Actually, no Jenni-sama! That monster turned out to be a Chihuahua, and the quest was written by a five-year-old."

Aiko grumbled as she asked for a cup of chocolate milk while Kiyomi asked for some dangos.

"But on the bright side, Jenni-sama, we got free dinner and 20, 000 jewels each to spend."

Kiyomi smiled sweetly as she thanked the woman for the food and began to eat it. She loved it when there weren't a lot of people in the guild. Truth to be told, they were the first two to join the guild. Love and Lucky used to be a merchant guild, but Jenni-sama bought it from a previous owner to start on her dream all-girl guild. Since the guild was new, there were only two members in it, and Jenni-sama had been hoping for more girls to show up so that she can participate in the Grand Magic Games. The games is only 5 months away, and she was so excited already. There were rumors that Jenni-sama was nominated to be a Wizard Saint, but she turned it down. And not just any Wizard Saint, the strongest one, even stronger than Jura. Jenni-sama put the cups into the drawers, then step out of the bar to sit on one of the stools with the girls.

"I am planning to make some more adjustments to the guild, and maybe make some more advertisements to promote the guild. What do y'all girls think?"

"That would be great, Jenni-sama. How do you think we should do the advertisements? Like do you want to drop flyers on the street or post them around the town?"

"Probably post them around town, it saved papers and people can see them. But thank you for the ideas, Kiyomi-chan."

Suddenly the guild's door open slowly, and three hooded figure stepped in with three cats, no, Exceeds. They made their way toward Jenni and bowed politely in greetings.

"We heard about this guild just formed, so we came to see if we can join this guild."

"Welcome, welcome my dear! All girls are welcome here. But first, would you please remove your hoods please?"

The three figures nodded and one by one, they removed their hood. Kiyomi and Aiko were flabbergasted as they saw the familiar pink hair.

"Long time no see, Koko and Kiki. It had been years, correct?"

**I am so sorry for end this chapter short. Also, Kiyomi and Aiko were my friends' OC, in case you are wondering. ^^ Reviews away! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: It's settled!

**Sorry guys, just to let you know that sometimes I will only be able to update once a week. School had started, and since this is my junior year, a lot of things will be going on at school and eat away my time! I will try to update as often as I could, but no guarantee... Gomen minna-san! .**

**Reviews Corners:**

**Ercy Heartlet: I am so glad you enjoy my story. I hope you will like this chapter. :) **

**cbstormx: Their powers will be reveal this chapter. ^^ And no, the prophecy is not about them. They will be a small part of it. Like I said, the prophecy will change. ;) Have fun reading!  
**

**CupcakeGirl633: I am so happy you love my chapters, and I agree sometimes does experience some technical dificulties. Hikari is actually my original OC and she is one awesome OC. :) I love Ryan Higa and the gag comedies he pulled out, so I will try to maybe incorporate more of it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: Your wish is granted right here, right now. xDDD Enjoy!**

"Ri-chan!"

The two girls squealed as they jumped onto the pinkette, knocking her completely to the ground below. Skye and Hime giggled and jumped on top of the pile laughing.

"DOG-PILE!"

They all screamed while Lucy, Yukino, Flora, and the guild master chuckled at their silliness. Hikari slowly stood up, sore from the sudden fall as the two girls clung to each of her arm and never let go.

"Ri-chan, it had been a year already since we last seen you! Where have you been?"

Aiko pouted cutely as she clung to Hikari's right arm, while Kiyomi is hanging on the left. Hikari just laughed and managed to pry the girls off of her.

"Riri is doing well! How are you guys? Koko, how is your blood bending magic doing? Kiki, how is your elemental magic doing?"

Hikari smiled as the two girls began to calm themselves down.

"My blood magic is doing great! Jenni-sama helped me improve with my duration! I can control 10 people at once now for fifteen minutes!"

"My magic is doing great, I guess. I can last my magic out longer, and I can control a little electric now besides water, fire, earth, and air. I still need to improve though to match with you!"

Kiyomi exclaimed excitedly as she clung to Hikari's left arm while Aiko clung onto the right arm. Master Jenni stood up and gently pushed the two girls behind her.

"Well, well, well, I should say hello to one of my children, should I? After all, I owed you a lot of things, Hikari dear."

Jenni smiled gently as she approached a grinning Hikari. Hikari was happy to see her other close friends and her guardian again. She was still a little surprise though at Jenni's calmness because she used to pinch her cheeks and rambling on and on about cute, kawaii, and moe. People did changed, after all. Hikari was about to give the guild master a hug when suddenly a pair of hands was pinching her cheeks.

"Oh my dear, I haven't seen you for a year and you had become even cuter?! And your cheeks had become less pinchy! No! That must meant you haven't eaten a proper meal! That's it! I need to cook for you a big meal! And your clothes! They are not cute at all! You are too full of moe that you need to show it my dear! Guys dig for it! I need to design you a super cute outfit soon! T-shirt, leather jackets, and short shorts won't work at all! You need way cuter things to get yourself a Man! A manly man will want a cute woman for himself! Just you wait right there!"

A flushing and overly-excited guild master exclaimed dramatically as she finshed pinching Hikari's cheeks and ran into the kitchen to prepare food. So she hadn't change one bit at all... Even if Jenni is really forty-two years old, she still acted exactly like a teenager! Lucy and Yukino were just gaping at the scene that was going on in front of them.

"She reminded me of Elfman and Mirajane mashed into one... Obsessed with adorable things and saying man in the same sentence... She must be something!"

Lucy sighed in defeat as she trying to imagine a mashed-up Mirajane and Elfman. In her imagination popped up and beautiful woman, but with a body of a man with huge boobs and defined waist as well as huge muscles. The thought disturbed Lucy so bad she began to gag on herself, and poor Yukino kept thinking that Lucy was choking on something. Hikari just face-palmed herself as she smiled a sheepish smile at her two other friends.

"She's still the same, as I half-expected... But we haven't properly introduced yet. Lucy and Yukino, this is Aiko Scarlet and Kiyomi Kokoro. Koko and Kiki, this is Lucy and Yukino Aguria."

Hikari said as she signaled to each girl whenever their name was mentioned, careful not to mention Lucy's last name in case. Lucy looked at Aiko who were grinning shyly at her and took on her appearance. That girl has warm brown eyes and fierce scarlet hair, so opposite with her shy and gentle personality. But wait, where have she seen that girl before? No, not seen, see someone with the resemblance of her before. And wait a minute, her last name is Scarlet?

"Aiko-chan, you said your last name was Scarlet, right? Do you happen to know a woman with the name Erza Scarlet?"

"Yes, yes. She's my elder nee-chan! How do you know her?! Are you from Fairy Tail as well? How is she doing?"

Aiko asked excitedly while she grabbed Lucy's hands and shaking them wildly. Hikari had to pull her away so Lucy can relax her now sore hands. Kiyomi's eyes suddenly widen at the recognition.

"Are you that blonde celestial mage from Fairy Tail who went missing a year ago? I heard that the great Salamander had been looking for you since then, he passed by our guild just last month...

Lucy was stilled for a while, and then she just shook her head.

"Why would they come looking for me, now that they chased me out?"

Lucy asked aloud, and Hikari looked down in guilts.

"Well, ummm... About that Lucy-chan... Hikari doesn't think that it was really them who kicked you out... That... That day right after you left... I came into the guild looking for you, but instead found a bunch of Lorelei Nightmare mages. Some... some of them are in the process of changing back, and Hikari saw one transforming into himself from... what's his name? Oh, Natsu-san... Hikari beat them up, and that was when the entire guild ran into the guild building... Hikari doesn't think they would do that to you..."

Hikari quietly added, regretting that she should have told Lucy those information sooner. Lucy just shook her head gently at Hikari.

"No, Hikari... It's not your fault. I already knew that it wasn't them... I could feel the difference in magic back then, but I had never pay any attentions to it until after I arrived at the Dragon's Realm. I knew that they wouldn't do something outrageous like that, knowing Master Makarov's wrath as well as the Council after them. But... before that, they had been ignoring me for months... They didn't even talk to me or ask me to come with them for missions. I still won't forgive them."

Lucy replied a little too harshly, but then she quickly added.

"In the future, we will see how this go..."

Hikari nodded grimly when she noticed the lost looks on Aiko and Kiyomi's faces. She mentally face-palmed herself because she had forgotten that the others beside the trio didn't know about Lucy's ordeal. Yukino cleared her throat and decided to do the explanations instead.

"Well, it started like this..."

****** After the story ******

"I am so sorry to hear that, Lulu-chan... But don't worry, we will never ignore you. You are too amazing to be ignore."

Kiyomi said quietly and sweetly while giving Lucy a knowing smile. The other girls nodded and smiling as well.

"I will make sure to give my nee-chan a lesson when I get to see her again! No one can ignore their nakamas like that!"

Aiko exclaimed determined as she took out a... donut from nowhere and flung it to the air in the super-hero way, acting like she was about to save the world from a falling comet. Kiyomi quickly settled herself next to Aiko while took out a stick of... dangos and make a pose of a wizard casting a spell. Hikari laughed and pulled out a plate of... brownie and a spoon and make the flying crane pose, earning gagging laughters from everyone else. Suddenly the master ran out from the kitchen, carrying a big tray with 8 plates on it, each were covered with a plate cover and set them all out to each girl and exceed. Jenni beamed excitedly.

"Come on girls, eat it up! I bet you must be hungry from all of those walking and travelling!"

Lucy and Yukino quickly bowed thank yous, not wanting to offend the ectastic black-haired woman as they open the plate. They also noticed from the corner of their eyes that Hikari, Aiko, and Kiyomi looked very hesistated to open the plate. They both shrugged it off and open the lid, surprised to find very delicious looking food in front of them. They look like beef and vegetables, while the Exceeds looked like some fish and beans.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Yukino and Lucy quickly chanted as they slowly eating their food. Hikari, Aiko, and Kiyomi looked like they were afraid of eating, but trying not to show their fears. What can they possibly be afraid of? Lucy thought as she took the first bite into the meat. It was so delicious! Tender, and juicy, with the right amount of salt and the sweetness of the meat. Yukino must have felt the same, because her eyes sparkled. Lucy ate some more as she looked at Jenni who was still patiently waiting for their feedbacks.

"Oh, my Mavis! This is such good food, umm..."

"Jennisa, but please call me Jenni. You can add -sama if you want to, because the girls call me that the whole time."

"Right, right Jenni-sama... May I ask is this beef? And how do you make it because it is the best food I have tasted in years!"

Jenni smiled, and Lucy could see that Hikari, Aiko, and Kiyomi paled up and gulped.

"Well, thank you for the compliments. To be frankly honest with you, this is not beef. I found out that wyverns made really good food, so I just tried it out... Is there something wrong?"

Jenni questioned as she saw a dark aura surrounded both Yukino and Lucy with their bangs covering their eyes. The Exceeds who were enjoying their meals immediately frozen, and dropped their forks on the table comically. They stayed like that for what seems like hours before they all fainted with a shade of green on their faces, even worse than the face that Natsu has whenever he's riding any transportation.

****** Somewhere in Magnolia. Location: Fairy Tail Guild ******

Natsu just got back from the combined mission, disappointed with the result and exhausted from having to ride the train. Behind him was Gajeel, who didn't look any better than the pink hair mage. Wendy closely follow behind, keep asking and apologizing to the two bigger mages that she couldn't cast anymore Troia on them because they were immuned. The guild was loud and there were brawls every where like usual, but if people look closely there was a sad and depressed aura seeping here and there. Natsu dropped himself on a seat, and his exceed quickly came to say hello to him. Carla ran out to greet her dragon slayer along with Panther Lily. Some mages were looking for Natsu with a hopeful face, but when they saw Gajeel shaking his head in denial, and the atmosphere had become even more depressed. Makarov was standing on the second floor, hesistated of he should announce them about the new team for the Grand Magic Games. Lucy was no longer here in Fairy Tail was just like the sun no longer shine on earth. Even if the mages tried to continue their ways of live, it's never the same anymore. It broke his heart to see his children in pain like that, but what could he have done? He had tried to get them to stop ignoring Lucy, but it was like his children were in a spell or something. He tried to detect if there were any strange magic in the guild, but not even Mavis can detect anything. He was so deep in thought that he haven't seen Mavis right next to him.

"Makarov, you should do it... At least it can distract them from the sadness that is on their heart. And don't worry, I have a feeling that our lost fairy is coming back soon. They cared a lot about Lucy, but they need to move on so they don't hurt themselves anymore, and I bet that Lucy doesn't want to see her nakama tortured themselves either..."

Mavis encouraged Makarov with a small smile, and then disappeared. Makarov sighed, knowing that Mavis was right. Just as he was about to hop onto the balcony when a letter suddenly just poofed right in his face. Startled, he fell back on the floor and the letter ended on his stomach. Curious, he opened the letter to see who was it from, and the more he read it, the bigger his smile became. He then folded the letter, put it inside his sleeves and jumped onto the balcony.

"LISTEN BRATS! WE HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Immediately, all the fightings ceased, chairs stopped flying around, people stopped punching and kicking in midair, and Erza paused from putting the piece of her favorite cake into her mouth while Natsu and Gray ended up pausing in a position that looked like they are about to kiss each other instead of punching each other.

"Thank you! As you know, the annual Grand Magic Games is closing up on us! We have 5 months to train, and we don't want to lose our title to anyone else yet! If you guys participated fully and give all you got to this game, I will tell you whereabout of our celestial child!"

"What?! You know where Luce is now?!"

"Gramp, does that mean she's back?!"

"Is Lucy doing okay?!"

"When did you meet Bunny-girl, old man?!"

"Is Lu-chan mad at us anymore?!"

"Is Love Rival coming back to us soon?!"

"SILENCE YOU BRATS! I ONLY HAVE TWO EARS AND ONE MOUTH, SO SAVE YOUR QUESTIONS FOR LATER!"

Makarov screamed, scaring half of his guild away.

"As I was saying, I knew where she's right now, and she seems like she haven't forgive you guys yet. But I can tell that she still cares for y'all beings, so get out from that emo corner Juvia and Levy! Be happy for her own sake, because I know for a fact that she hates seeing her nakamas suffered, especially of blaming yourself for your mistakes! We need to win this game for her! Who is with me?!"

Immediately, the whole guild errupted with cheers and whoopings, almost just like the previous Fairy Tail that everyone knows and loves. Makarov smile broadly as he cleared his throat once again.

"Okay, we will only have one team for this year's game, because I am confident in this team. For team Fairy Tail, We have... Laxus Dreyar!"

The whole Raijinshu team immediately hugging Laxus, squeezing the life out of him. Mirajane managed to pull them all off.

**"Gajeel Redfox!"**

Cheers and high fives and brofists were thrown at Gajeel who is smirking happily.

**"Erza Scarlet!"**

All the girls immediately congrats Erza as she smiled and finish her strawberry cake.

**"Gray Fullbuster!"**

Juvia immediately ran and glomp Gray, yelling his names and yelling that he was the best. Thanks to Natsu, Gray can live for another 80 years... But as he stood up he unconciously stripped again, and Natsu covered his eyes yelling something about his eyes lost their virginity.

**"And Natsu Dragneel!"**

Cheers were heard as Natsu stopped whining, grinned mischeviously and lit his fists up in flames.

"I am all fired up!"

"And our reserve member will be Mirajane! Brats, you have 5 months to train! You guys will be leaving next week to the Galuna Island! Lamia Scales and Sabertooth will be sharing the same island! But please, don't destroy this island, or the Magic Council will be on our neck..." *Makarov trembled at this* "So my brats! Are you ready to defend our title of the strongest guild in Fiore?!"

The whole guild building tremble as cheers after cheers were heard. Oh boy, how excited they were already.

****** In the guild of Sabertooth ******

Master Jiemma was sitting on his chair as always, looking at his guild members in front of him. **(I made this story that Jiemma is still alive and kickin', and both him and Minerva would be nicer.)**

"So, it was that time again. The Grand Magic Games. Though we lost, it was a good game last year... Fairy Tail was a tough cookie to beat... But I expect you all not to bring shame to Sabertooth. To make the skies roar... to make the earth boils... to make the seas silent... That's the power of Sabertooth. We will show them that we are as strong as the Fairies as well. Anybody with me?"

The whole guild errupted in cheers. After their defeat from the last game, Jiemma is more open to his guild members and less cruel to them, but still remain as strict. He waved his hands to silent people.

"Here are our team to represent Sabertooth. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lorh, Orga Nanagear, and Minerva. Our reserve member will be Dobengal. Make our guild proud! You will be training in the Galuna Island with Lamia Scales and Fairy Tail. I expect you guys to be on your best behaviors! Now we are on good terms with Fairy Tail so don't do anything reckless. You guys will leave next week. You all are dismissed!"

Sting and Rogue were walking back to their room quietly, which is unusual for an energetic Sting. Suddenly Rogue speaks up.

"I don't know why... But I keep having a feeling something good will happen... Do you feel the same?"

Sting, surprised to see that Rogue was the one who broke the silence, stopped and looked out at the night outside the windows.

"Ya know what, Rogue? If Natsu-san is there, things will be utmostly interesting!"

Rogue nodded at his friend's spirit and they continue to walk back to their respective rooms.

****** Back at Love and Lucky ******

Lucy and Yukino awoke with headaches, but they healed themselves with wind and water magic and made their ways outside. They saw Hikari is playing a jig on her violin while spinning around, and the others were dancing to it. She then finshed it with a quick bow, and Yukino and Lucy joined in the clapping with others.

"You two had awaken! I was so scared!"

The guild master smiled as Yukino and Lucy sit down on the chairs nearby.

"Okay girls! Since now we have 5 members, we are finally qualify to go to the Grand Magic Games this year! We can train anywhere you want, but not too far from the guild so I can visit you guys often! But be expect that sometimes I will ask you guys to go on jobs for me, so be prepare!"

The girls cheered excitedly, except for Lucy, Hikari, Yukino, and Aiko.

"We/Hikari can't let ourselves/herself seen! We need something to cover our/her faces!"

"I think I have something for y'all. Give me a second."

Kiyomi smiled as she walked upstair to look for something. Moments later, she came down with a small box. As the girls looked in, smiles began to appeared on their faces.

"You are a genius, Kiyo-chan! Now, we can finally train! I knew just a perfect place for us to train."

**So what do you guys think? I made this chapter pretty long for you guys! :) Reviews away!**


	14. Chapter 13: Galuna Island

**It had been a while, neh minna? Sorry school is just trying to eat away my hours daily, and I just now at least have a little time to update before I have to get back to study again. Gomennasai~**

**In this chapter, you will see hints of pairings. ^^ To assure you GaLe fans, this is just for this story. I am a major GaLe supporter, but also a JeVy supporter as well (Jet x Levy). Pairing for Kiyomi will be reveal later. Hehehehe...**

**Reviews Answers:**

**Ercy Heartlet: I am so glad you are happy. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. ^^  
**

**Liani: Haha, Lili-chan, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**animelover9890****: Your wish is granted now, honey. ^^ Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it! :D****  
**

**~~~ It had been 4 months ~~~**

Lucy closed her eyes as she concentrated on the surrounding around her, looking and reaching out for a presence of her enemy. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

**"METEOR LASERS!"**

She shouted as beams and rays of star particles surrounding her and began to shoot at the culprit who used earth to block them all.

**"ROAR OF THE EARTH DRAGON!"**

A beam of rocks and earth shoot straight at Lucy but she quickly swallowed them all.

"Thank you for the meal! **WING SLASH OF THE EARTH DRAGON!"**

Lucy ran at top speed toward Hikari with her fists surrounded by earth particles. Hikari swiftly go underneath the ground and reappeared just right beside Lucy.

**"EARTH GOD BELLOW!"**

A huge earth tornado hit Lucy with full force, but she disappeared with a poof. It was Gemini who got hit with the magic. The real Lucy quickly run toward Hikari with her fist cover in fire.

**"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

**"SINK HOLE!"**

**"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Lucy, Kiyomi, Yukino, and Aiko squealed as four sink holes suddenly appeared underneath them and trapped them in there. Hikari freaked out and revert the sink holes back to hard ground.

"Hikari is so sorry, Kiki, Koko, and Yuki-chan! Hikari was only meant to create sink hole for just Lulu..."

Hikari bowed back and forth repeatedly as Lucy hit her gently on her head. Aiko and Kiyomi giggled as Yukino smiled amusingly. Suddenly a loud squeal made the girls jumped at least ten feet in the air.

"OH MY GLOB! That was the most kawaii 'KYAS' I have ever heard since the day of my birth! Why are you girls just too adorable for me to handle! Now come here to your mama so I can give y'all a big group hug!"

Jenni was running up to the girls with her arms wide open, and the girls immediately side-step so she ran straight into a tree instead.

"Moo! How mean y'all to me! I was just miss y'all!"

Jenni cried dramatically as tears flowing out of her eyes anime style and began to create an ocean, taking Kiyomi and Lucy with it. Hikari quickly give Jenni a hug so she would stop crying before she turned the whole Fiore into an ocean while Yukino and Aiko ran to grab their poor friends who didn't know how to swim. Jenni hugged Hikari so tight that Hikari thought she will die young, and her head had already prepare a song about how she would be bury. Luckily for her, Lucy managed to pry Jenni off of a dying Hikari.

"Jenni-sama! You just visited us two days ago. Why had you come back so soon? Did something happened?"

"Actually, I need some supplies and I need y'all to come with me because those supplies are very hard to find. They all can only be found on Galuna Island which is only a boat ride from here. We should be leaving in two hours so we can get there by this evening."

"But Jenni-sama, do we have to spend a night there? Because according to what you described, those items of yours were hard to find, even on the island themselves. And I had went there on a mission before, it is a huge island. One single evening wouldn't be enough..."

"Actually, we will stay there for two nights. I heard that the tribe there will be having a festival tomorrow night, so they asked me for some help as well. But I doubt you guys would be doing a lot though. I also heard that there are 3 guilds who are there to train for the Grand Magic Games, so they will be helping out as well. Though I don't know which guilds they are."

Lucy's stomach began to get a little upset, but her face didn't show it. Three guilds... Fairy Tail might be one of them, and she is not ready yet to face them... She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and Hikari is looking at her concerned. Lucy shook her head lightly to show Hikari that she's okay, and she abruptly turned and head toward her apartment that she, Yukino, and Hikari are sharing to pack up her stuffs. Yukino and Hikari walked in minutes later and also headed to their room to pack. Hikari finished rather quickly, and she stopped by Lucy's room.

"Lulu, remember, you and Yuki-chan have new aliases now, so don't worry if they tried to be nosy. Also, your scents changed as well, so they won't be able to tell you guys apart. Hikari, Aiko, and Kiyomi will assist you guys if needed. So don't worry, we will aslways be there for you."

Lucy smiled graciously at her pinkette little friend who then turned to walk out of the room, looking for something to eat. Lucy sighed, zipped up her luggage, and walk out of the room to the kitchen. She met Yukino who were drinking her favorite jasmine tea while Hikari is munching on her brownies that she just bake this morning. Lucy smiled as she walked toward the kitchen to grab her favorite honey flavor yogurt. They quickly finished their snack break, put up their masks, and went out to the front of the guild. Jenni is already there with Kiyomi and Aiko, both have their masks on as well. All 5 girls wore the same glittery masks that covered half of their upper faces, but different color. Lucy's is golden, Hikari's is spring green, Yukino's is an icy-blue, Aiko's is a scarlet red, and Tsuki is pink. Their Exceeds were there as well, and all ready to go. But Hime looked like she wanted to say something, but still debating whether to ask or not. Lucy walked up to her Exceed and kneeled down.

"Hime, you wanted to say something to us, did you?"

"Ah, yes... Lulu-chan... Wouldn't it save more time if we just teleport there?"

"But the distance are too great, and besides, we can't do it at once with this many people. If I try to open my portal, it will scare the villagers off and sending alarms to attract unwanted attentions. Beside, the ocean is very beautiful and I want to sight-seeing a bit."

Lucy explained as she followed Jenni and the others toward the harbor nearby. Waiting there for them on the edge of the water was a beautiful ship. It was not the big luxury type, but it is big enough for at least ten people, with storage and it looked strong enough to go even in the mid of a huge storm. They all got on the ship, and the captain then head out toward the direction of the island. Lucy was standing on the deck, enjoying the feel of the winds brushing agaisnt her cheek and her hair dancing along with the wind. Hikari is standing next to her, enjoying the scenery around her. It was a beautiful day with a cloud-less blue sky and warm sunny temperature. Since they have about 3 hours until they arrive at the island, Jenni decided to sunbathing a bit, while Aiko and Kiyomi playing "Go Fish" on a nearby table and Yukino is reading a book on a chair next to them. The Exceeds had went off to play "Hide and Seek" among themselves. Hopefully, they don't fall into the water.

"Neh, Lulu. Hikari has a feeling something great will come to us. Do you feel it too?"

Hikari asked as she played with the flowers around her head. She was wearing a cute light green dress that is frilly and reached down to her midthigh, while wearing dark brown ripped leggings inside and wearing black sandals, but there were tree vines wrapping around her legs all the way up to her knees. Her hair was braided into a neat braid that reached down to the ground but didn't touch it yet, tied together with a lily hairband.

"Who knows, Riri. Maybe something interesting will happen."

Lucy answered nonlachantly as she began to fall into deep thought. If three guilds will be there, will Fairy Tail be one of them? Will Team Natsu be there? Are they doing okay? She had sent a secret message to Makarov 4 months ago about her plans and arrival. He was supposed to keep her come back a secret, because she didn't want to face them yet. Lucy secretly sighed as she pull out a communication lacrima, went to the back of the ship and called her mother.

"Hello Lucy! It had been a while since you last communicate with us? How is it doing over there?"

"Hey mama, well today we are going to Galuna Island..."

**~~~~ East of Galuna Island ~~~~**

"ACHOO~!"

Natsu, Gray, and Erza suddenly sneezed at the same time. They were at the beach just messing around along with Team Sabertooth and Lamia Scales. They had been training together for the last four months, and since they will have to help out with the festival tomorrow night they decided to relax for a little. Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue, Orga, and Jura are having a sand-castle building contest, while Minerva and Erza were just sun-bathing and eating their cakes. It turned out they have a lot in common, like the loves for cake though Minerva prefer red-velvet cake more, and they shared an almost the same personality. Rufus, Gray, and Lyon are having a conversation about their magic while the rest of Team Lamia Scales, Dobengal, and Fary Tail stayed back at the tribe to help with the festival or had going around exploring. It was an almost peaceful day until Natsu suddenly stopped building his sand castle and immediately looked toward the direction of the ocean. Not just him, but Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Gajeel had paused also and seemed to listening to something.

"O... Oi, did you guys hear something?"

"Salamander, we are no dragon slayers, so we couldn't really hear anything."

Jura explained as he gestured to Orga and himself. Sting cocked his head to the side.

"And I smelled something... A wide mixed variety of scents... I can tell there were 6 people, all female, and 3 exceeds... On the ship over there..."

Sting said as he pointed to a faraway ship that was making its way toward the harbor of the island.

"Though one smell seemed to stand out stronger than most though... I can smell the smell of cherry blossom and pine..." **(Ehem, Hikari)**

"What are you talking about Stingy Bee? I smelled Honey Strawberry!" **(LOL, Lucy)**

"Is your nose bleeding or something, Flame-head? I smelled a strong cinammon sugar smell!" **(Hehe, Aiko)**

"No, Gajeel-san... I smelled Jasmine stronger than any other smells..." **(My my, Yukino)**

"No, I swear the smell of cherry blossom and pine is the strongest one!"

"No, Honey Strawberry was stronger!"

"Heck no! Cinammon Sugar!"

"Ummm... I said Jamine!"

"No! Cherry Blossom and Pine!"

"Nuh uh! Honey Strawberry for the win!"

"OMG! Salamander just said something clever! And no, Cinammon sugar!"

"Jasmine!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Oh yeah, bring it on Cocky bastard!"

"Oi, Salamander, watch your mouth!"

"No tin-head stay out of this!"

"Why you..."

"Guys, please stop fighting!"

**"DO I HEAR FIGHTING OVER HERE?!"**

Erza and Minerva asked at the same time, but the demonic auras were flowing from them were over-bearing. Even Laxus and Jura paled up, and Orga just simply shaking. Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel immediately wrap their hands around each other's shoulders and began to said at the same time in Happy's voice.

"No... NO... We are BONDING... Seee... See? We are being brothers, see?"

"Ay...Aye... Sir!"

"Good."

Minerva and Erza chorused together as they began to eat their cakes normally, unawaring of the killing glares that Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting are sending to each other. Rogue just face-palmed at his friends' antics.

"You all are correct. But besides those scent, I smelled someone that smelled like water lily, and someone who smelled like rose mix with chocolate..."

Laxus corrected the three Dragon Slayers as he watched the ship stopped at the Harbor. He failed to see the surprised look that minerva had sent him.

"Di... Did you just said... a smell of ... rose mixed with chocolate?!"

"Umm, ye... yes. Why did you ask?"

Minerva didn't say anything, but suddenly she squealed cutely and loudly, jumping up and down excitedly like a little child, unawaring that her bouncing body had given Orga a major nosebleed and he fainted. She then took off running at top speed toward the harbor, leaving everyone flabbergasted.

"Shoul... Should we follow her...?"

"I... I guessed?"

Everyone stood up and began to follow Minerva, leaving an unconcious and bleeding Orga behind.

**~~~~ Galuna Island's Harbor ~~~~**

Hikari breathed in the air as she smelled the familiar forest smell filled in her nostrils. She will surely exploring the whole island whenever she have time to, any forest is like her home. She loves spending time with animals and talking to them, considering that she is their guardian for saying out loud. Jenni smiled at the chief of the island, Moka as he lead them to their tents to drop off their stuffs. Jenni then went off to discuss her matters with the chief, leaving the five girls behind to relax and looking around the village. It didn't change alot as noted by Lucy. Hikari was running around here and there, talking excitedly to the birds or any random animals that she passed by. Yukino, Kiyomi, and Aiko looking around and admiring the village's beauty.

"Guys, want to go explore the island after we finish collecting some stuffs for Jenni-sama?"

"We should! This is such a beautiful island!"

"I agree, I really want to look for a sight to have some swimming before we rest for tomorrow. It's only noon right now. Anyone agree with me?"

**"AYE!"**

The girls shouted excitedly, grinning as they imagining themselves relaxing under the sun, playing beach volleyball, or swimming around. Maybe having a swimming contest would be fun, but Yukino always win, for she's a Water Dragon slayer. The girls were chatting excitedly to each other when someone lightly tap Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy turned around and came face-to-face with an out-of-breath Minerva.

"Ex... Excuse me... Ummm, have you seen a woman in her forties, dark black hair with a hint of violet and red eyes by any chances?"

"Oh yes, our guild master just went in there talking with the leader of the village..."

"Thank you so much. Wait, if you said guild master, you meant that you five over here are her guild members? I am Minerva, last name is a secret, and I am her only niece."

Minerva smiled as she shook Lucy's hand and leaving Lucy gaping. Minerva, the heartless and cold Minerva, the strongest mage of Sabertooth, just smiled! Lucy shook her hand back and was about to introduce herself when the voice of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer interrupted her and caused everything around her to freeze.

"Oi, Minerva. Please don't scare us like that! You made the poor Orga fainted back there!"

Natsu walked up behind Minerva, followed by Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, and Rufus.

"Oi, Minerva, why did you ran off, and who are they? Why are they wearing mask? This is not a masquerade..."

Natsu asked but he heard gasps from Gray and Gajeel.

"Flame-brain/Salamander knows the word masquerade?!"

They both shouted, but quickly got a hit on their heads from a pissed off Erza, and Natsu just scowled.

"Well, I think that my favorite aunt is here, and this is her guild members. I bet she's here for supplies, specifically cooking supplies. She always go up here."

Minerva explained and Hikari, Kiyomi and Aiko paled up. So this is where she got all of those horrendous ingredients from! No wonder she wanted to go to this island instead of going to the markets! Lucy was still too shocked to answer Minerva, and Sting got impatient.

"Oi, Blondie, answer her! Cats got your tongue or something?!"

"Um, excuse you, did ants get in your pants or something? Calm down. Hikari's friend got a slight headache from the voyage here, so give her some time to breath!"

Hikari scowled and little, and everyone beside a blushing and embarassed Sting laughing their head off. They would never thought a girl the size of Levy would stood up for her friends like that, and boy that girl got an attitude! Minerva smirked a little.

"I like your attitude, Hikari. May I call you Hi-chan from now on?"

"Yes you may, Minerva-chan... Jenni-sama talked a lot about you. And you does have her looks."

Hikari complimented which got Minerva blushing. Boy, that girl knows how to please people and annoyed them at the same time. The type of girl that Sting like. He also noticed that she was the owner of the cherry blossom and pine smell, and he actually like the smell. But she's playing hard to get, and he's determine to find her weak point.

"Oi, you pinkette! You think you can talk to the great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth like that? I am famous all across Fiore, and you better remember my name because you will be screaming it!"

"Never heard of you, sorry. And if Hikari has to scream your name, it will be in Hikari's nightmare."

There were "oohs" and "ahhs" around as Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel laughing their heads off while Minerva and Erza smirked with Rufus and Lyon chuckled. Even Rogue was smiling to himself! Sting was shocked! That girl was harder to impress than he thought! But he likes her attitude!

"Okay, okay, please settle down. Hikari, calm down."

Lucy lightly scolded her best friend but inside she was smirking. Hikari was the sweetest girl ever, and she never insulted anyone. If she insult a guy like that, it means that she likes him a lot. She was just that good at masking her emotions, and for being her best friend Lucy knew that. She then made a mental note to tease her later.

"Anyway. Sorry, I was having a headache earlier, and I apologized for my friend. She's usually not that... Snappy. My name is Lulu Heartstring. And she is Hikari Dollie, as you guys had seen her speaking in third-person. This is Yuuki Aria, Kiyomi Kokoro, and Aiko Sciarletta. We are the only members of the guild right now."

Lucy smiled and everyone else began to introduce themselves. Just then Jenni came running over and saw Minerva. Minerva also spotted her aunt, and began to run toward her aunt chibi-styled. Suddenly everything was in slow motion, and the song "At last" was playing in the background as they run toward each other. What they didn't see was two men carrying a piece of thick wood cut across their path, causing them both to crash into the wood and fell back on their bums. The others winced and a few "ouch" was heard. But they immediately sprang up on their feet and hugged each other like they haven't seen each other for decades. Well, it had been like 4 years, but that was it. They then began to talk about something else when Jura showed up with an unconcious Orga on his shoulder.

"What did I missed?"

He questioned but then he noticed Jenni at the same time she noticed him. Her eyes immediately turned into heart shapes as multiple hearts began to float around her. She then ran at full speed at Jura whom immediately threw a bleeding Orga off his shoulders down into the ocean below as he was running back to the direction that he just went, yelling something about Oba-san save him or Mavis have mercy on him. Everyone just have their eyes as wide as frying pans and their mouth were hanging open in shocked.

"Wo...Woah..."

"What was that did I just see?!"

"Never thought Jura-san could run that fast!"

"Oh my gosh, is Jenni-sama have a crush?! And she didn't tell us?!"

"My my, I can finally have a wedding to plan now!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the last comment coming from Minerva.

"What? Is there anything wrong in planning a wedding for my favorite aunt?"

Minerva asked as dark auras surrounded her, and most people immediately back away.

"Umm, ano... May I... May I plan a wedding with Min-chan? I... I love planning for wedding..."

Kiyomi squeaked out a little as Minerva immediately hugged the girl and cooing at how cute she is, squeezing the air out of the poor girl. Lucy can felt Loke's key vibrated strongly, and she smirked. So Loke likes Kiyomi... Two couples a day! What an accomplishment! Now her list of victims just had doubled.

"But guys... Should we ummm... rescue him before the sharks come?"

Lyon asked pointedly as he pointed down to a floating and unconcious Orga. Minerva was about to order Sting to retrieve him when a purple exceed flew smack into Lucy's chests.

"Lulu, Skye-chan is in trouble! I think Fro-nyan is in trouble also!"

Lucy can see Yukino paled up as well as Rogue and everyone immediately follow them, completely forgotten about Orga.

**Poor, Poor Orga! He was completely forgotten! So what do you think about this chapter? Please give me feedbacks on what I should add, what I should fix or improve on, or what I should take away. And thank you those that support my story! You guys are just amazing just the way you are! (Bruno Mars Style! xD )**


	15. Chapter 14: Who's that girl?

**I am so sorry for my long absence! School is being bad to me as always, to top that off with the volunteer hours I need to do and contests coming up. But here is another long chapter that you guys had all been waiting for. Be warn, there will be NaLu fluffs in here at the end. ;) But thank you so much for supporting my story, and I am almost reach 50 reviews! :D**

**Reviews Answers:**

**Ercy Heartlet: ****I promise I won't take anything away, and yes reunion! :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter!****  
**

**animelover9890 : Skye and Fro will be safe so don't worry, and I kinda make Orga the punching bag in this story. xDD (No regrets though!) And thank you so much for supporting me and my story! :) I hope you will love this chapter.  
**

**Lov Tis show: So you are a new reader! :) Thank you so much for reading my story, and if it is hard to follow, please review me as much as you can! :) I would love to hear advices from you!  
**

**Saphy16 : Sorry I wasn't able to update much since this review (School is doing the same to me as college do to you, so you are not the only one! xD I hope you like this chapter. :D  
**

**cassy: Oh my hello another new reader! (I love it when readers review, especially new readers) xDD I hope you will like this chapter! :D  
**

**JeLoz: I am so glad that you love my fanfic, and I hope you will like this chapter. xDD And yes, I will try to include more NiggaHiga video in here. ^^ NiggaHiga is like my favorite! :)  
**

**Gotakumoe Giku: Another new reader! Yay! And thank you for your review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter also! :)  
**

Hime was leading the way as everyone rushing to Skye's and Frosch's rescue. Hikari, Minerva, and Aiko wasnt't with them because they had to run and rescue Jura from being rape in broad daylight by Master Jenni while Kiyomi, Gajeel, Laxus, Lyon, and Rufus trying to rescue Orga from a heard of ginat sharks who happened to find Orga's blood is appealing. When Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Rogue and Sting arrived they saw something horrifying: A huge wyvern had somehow injured Skye and Flora, and Frosch is trying to protect her. Lector and Happy is trying to distract the wyvern away, but of course, a wyvern was too big for them both to handle, and Lily wasn't around to support them. This wyvern is the one that no one had seen before, she was scaly with purple scales that had a hint of navy blues in it, her eyes were silver while the spikes on her body was pure gold. But the wyvern was angry, and went into a mad killing spree. Yukino immediately sprang into action.

**"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"**

Immediately a ginant vortex of water shot straight at the wyvern, but it didn't really bulge and instead got even angrier. Natsu, Erza, Sting and Gray immediately got engaged into the fighting as Rogue used his shadow skills to sneak behind the wyvern to retrieve Skye, Flora, and Frosch. But the wyvern saw Rogue and tried to step on his shadow, but he was too fast for it and retract back with the exceeds in his arms. Lucy meanwhile was watching the boys fighting, but she was concerned. Not for the boys because she know they can handle fights well, but for the wyvern because she recognized the wyvern somewhere. And also, the wyvern was moving too slowly for a normal wyvern, and she seemed to be overweighted. Her mind began to clear off as she remembered exactly why the wyvern was acting like this.

"Guys, please stop!"

Everyone began to stop fighting and looked at Lucy with an expression of 'why-did-you-told-us-to-stop' faces. Lucy sighed and walked straight toward the injured wyvern and stuck her left arm out. The wyvern began to growl at her, but Lucy looked at it straight in the eyes and smiled.

"You are about to become a proud mama, are you? No wonder why you are cranky! Fuschia Wyverns like you are not the type to be easily provoked, and I took a guess that the Exceed were in your territory, are you?"

Everyone's eyes were widen in shock as they just now noticed the swollen belly of the wyvern. Lucy shook her head as she began to heal the wyvern.

"Sorry about that, it was because you were threatening our friends... Next time if something strange is in your territory, just reach out to Hikari... You can talk to her, right? She will be there for you. I heard her talking this morning about being a midwife for a rare Fuschia Wyvern soon. I bet that wyvern is you. Here... Just go to the North of this forest. I think that place will be less people and there will be more space for you to make your nest. Now, shoo."

Lucy said gently and motherly as she began to shoo the wyvern away as it bowed its head to her and walked away. She then turned her attention to Yukino who is healing Frosch, Flora, and Skye. Though npt many could see it because of the mask, but Yukino is secretly crying because she was worried for Skye. Rogue stood by her side, awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and very worried about his Exceed. But soon their wounds were healed, and all they need is resting. Yukino then handed Frosch back to Rogue who actually smiled back in thank you, and Yukino quickly turned away. Lucy swore that she saw Yukino is blushing. Three couples! Just my luck! Lucy thought as she began to make different plans to make the couples together. She didn't noticed Natsu stood next to her and shouted.

"You were so amazing back there! How did you know all of this?! You didn't even use any fighting magic at all!"

Natsu complimented her as he was about to give her a high-five, but Lucy just coldly shook it away and walked the opposite way.

"Why should I tell you?"

"HEY! I was just complimented you and you acted like that! How rude!"

Natsu screamed and jumping up and down like a 5-year-old. Lucy just shrugged and walked into the forest and disappeared within the trees. Natsu was still fuming when Erza came over and gave him a good wack on his head.

"Baka! You annoyed her! Speak more quietly will you?"

Erza scolded as Natsu began to turn into a ball like a rollypolly. But something is bothering Natsu, because he didn't even say 'aye sir' or even fight with Gray when he was snickering at Natsu being scolded. Erza noticed this and asked in a more gentler voice.

"Natsu, did something bother you? You had been spacing out for a while now."

"Yeah, Fire-head, you had been rolling into a tight ball while having a thinking face on."

Natsu sighed and he decided to bring up the topic that many Fairy Tail mages had been ignoring for the past 3 weeks or so.

"Hey... Didn't you guys think that... That blonde mage is a little... familiar?"

Erza and Gray immediately paled as the Twin Dragon Slayer fell deep in thought, trying to recall any details that is similar to the missing blonde celestial mage.

"Well, I think that the blonde hair is the same don't ya think? It's just longer!"

Happy suggested, trying to help with the situation.

"Now that you mentioned, her voice sounded just like Lucy... But it is mixed with a weird accent..."

Gray added.

"Her scent was different. Luce's scent was vanilla with a hint of chocolate. This girl smelled like strawberry and honey. But I did smelled some chocolate somewhere... And the way her hips sway when she walked... It was just like Luce... Not to mention her huge boobs, small waist, and defined bottom..."

Natsu rambled and didn't moticed at all everyone's faces was gaping at him like fish out of the water.

"Did... Did Flame brain just said 'defined'?!"

"And since when did he noticed small details like that?! I thought he was suppose to be dense!"

"So now he began to act like a closet pervert?!" **(Got this from Naruto. Don't ask. xD )**

"Hey, what?! I am no pervert! I am just saying the truths!"

Natsu yelled and began to beat Gray up, but his face is as red as the legendary hair of Titania. Erza noticed this and began to get suspicious.

"Natsu, what is Lucy to you really? Answer us!"

"What are you talking about?! She is my best friend!"

"No, Natsu, the way you said her name and the way you acted, it is not normal for a bestfriend! Something must be going on!"

"I told you, there's nothing between me and Luce!"

"But you are lying!"

"Pssshhhh, what no I am not..."

"According to my memory, I read that a dragon slayer will notice every single small details of their mate, like her body shape and her body features, etc. Also, he will act like an idiot, but in this case, acting like a puppy who lost its owner and trying to track her down."

Rufus walked out from behind Gray and nodded his head while smiling his signature small smile. Natsu could feel like his temperature had increase about a thousand times, and one word immediately popped into his mind. Something started with a 'B' and ends with a 'D'. That's right, he was busted!

"Wait, Rufus said something about a mate... Natsu-san... Am I correct that... Lucy-san is your... um... mate?"

Yukino asked nervously, trying not to anger or provoke Natsu. Everyone immediately leaned in, waiting for his answer. Natsu looked at the ground, trying to hide his tomato-red face and trying to find a way to end this torture.

"THAT'S IT! I AM GONNA GO AND LOOK FOR HER AND I WILL SETTLE IT DOWN WITH HER!"

Natsu shouted as he bolted into the woods and disappeared, everyone else was stunned. Did they just saw a love-sick Natsu in denial?!

"What should we do now?! He was gone!"

"Don't worry, if he came to her, he will likely to extract information from her, and most likely we can come to our conclusion. We only have one thing to do right now..."

Minerva said as she walked out from behind Rufus along with an awakened Orga and Laxus. Her eyes then met with Erza and a secret message was exchanged. The boys and Yukino were still confused as Erza and Minerva suddenly linked their arms together.

"Mission 001: Spying on the target! Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Yukino! You guys are Dragon Slayers! Track down their scents!"

Minerva commanded as Sting, Rogue, and Laxus leapt to their feet and scramble ahead, but Yukino was walking leisurely behind.

"Why didn't you walk ahead like them, Yuu-chan?"

"They are going in the wrong direction... The true direction that they went is toward the South-east..."

Yukino said matter-of-factly as she walked in a different direction to what of String, Rogue, and Laxus. The girls then realized that they wanted to skip the mission so that they could do some other thing! Minerva mumbling softly about how she will punish them when they got back as she followed Yukino and Erza into the forest.

** ~~~~ Lucy's Location, the beach on the south-east of the island ~~~~**

Lucy was walking slowly along the shoresline of the beach, her mind wandered off to the first time when she met Natsu. He had saved her from that love spell, and when she was stuck on that ship with a pervert, and Natsu had come to her rescue, although he quickly was defeated with sea-sickness... And that was also the time where he invited her to join the guild that she thought was to be her second family. Eventhough she had forgave them all, and she missed Fairy Tail badly, she don't want to see her nakamas yet. She was afraid, yes, like a coward she was. The fear of rejection was greater than her desire to go back to the guild and start anew. Oh how life is so complicated! Lucy stopped for a little to look at the sea, the waves that are coming in and out, and the peaceful scenery of the sun setting. Suddenly the smell of spicy cinammon and orange bursted through her nose, her eyes then set on a pink hair dragon slayer who were running toward her.

**"HEY YOU BLONDIE WAIT UP!"**

Natsu yelled as he ran toward her, but he tripped over a crab who happened to be on his path at the wrong time and causing Natsu to fell face-first into the sand. Worse of all, his face landed right on another crab, and the angry crab pinched Natsu right on his lips, so he couldn't open his mouth out to scream. Natsu then running around in a circle while trying to cry out some inaudible sentences. Finally, the crab let go and landed gently on the sand and made its way toward the beach, while waving its arm at him. It looked just like it was giving him a finger. Natsu then turned to face Lucy and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to giggle at first, and then gradually she began to laugh her head off, rolling on the sand and laughing. Natsu's lips were swollen and bleeding a little, and he was pouting as well, so he looked just like a duck! He got even more embarassed as he began to chase her around, and much to everyone's amusement they looked just like a couple in love. Natsu later began to lay on the sand breathing heavily. Man, that blond chick was fast! Lucy was still chuckling as she came and sat down next to Natsu, her mind was still wandering why she would laugh together with and sit down with the one who had broken her heart without meaning to. Soon, laughters died down and an awkward silence hang between them. Deciding that the pregnant silence was enough, Natsu decided to break it.

"So, Lulu... I am sorry, for... um... touching you like that earlier and yelling at you... Umm, I... uh,... sometimes I forgot that I can speak loud and umm... I didn't know you don't like to be touch... So why don't we.. um... starting all over again? I... umm... Just wanna find out about how you can talk to that umm... lizardy thingy in a so friendly and casual way?"

Lucy sighed, but she quickly thought about it. Being friends with him don't hurt, at least she doesn't reveal herself to him until the right time come... And besides knowing how persistent he can be, Lucy will be followed by him 24/7 until he has his answers.

"Well, you see, my friend, that pink-haired girl Hikari, she is the guardian of all the animals living in this world... She taught me some stuffs about animals, and she gave me a special mark that warns the animals that I am her friend, and hurting me means death sentence."

"That was cool!"

"Yeah, and I am sorry for being so cold with you earlier... It's just... you reminded me of someone..."

Lucy mentally slapped herself for saying it outloud. Natsu might not be the smartest person, but he wasn't the dumbest. He can still speak human language instead of growling like a mad dragon. Natsu now looked at her with curious eyes.

"A person... Was he... close to you?"

"Well, just someone I know... Please, don't ask me. I will tell you when I am ready..."

"Sure... I umm... I understand... It's just... You also looked like someone I know... No, someone I love and still loving..."

Lucy looked at Natsu with surprises in her eyes, well only her fuschia eye was visible to Natsu while her normal brown one is underneath her long bang. She was also thankful to have a mask to cover her face, because her expressions are always easy to read.

"Well, she was my... how do I say this... Mate. It's a dragon slayer thing... Well, she was like the sun in my life. She had blonde hair just like you, but it was shorter... Her smile could light up the whole entire guild, no, the whole Fiore. She also had big boobs, small waist, and cute bottom just like you..."

Suddenly a rock flew smack into his face.

"Seriously?! You noticed something like that from the girl you like you pervert?!"

"No, no! I am just saying those were just the minor things I like about her. I love her hair, her chocolate brown eyes that could basically melt anything, her smile, the way she fitted into me, everything! Though she's a bit weird and violence sometimes, like kicking me out of her apartment and sometimes just smiled to herself for no absolute reasons. But that's what I love about her. She was... an amazing Celestial mage, she has like 10 out of 12 golden keys of the Zodiac, and spirits love her because she viewed her spirits as friends and not tools. She was always kind, cheery, bubbly, and optimistic. She would never abandon anyone, even an enemy! Gosh, so many thing I love about her... But... she disappeared a little over a year ago... Well, it was kinda my fault... Mira my friend told me that everyone should ignore her so that she would realize her love for me and so it will make it easier to confess to her... But I couldn't bear it seeing her sad, I was going to break it on the day she got back from that mission, but... but... a mistake... took her away from us... from me... I knew that she was alive somewhere, and I wanted to bring her home no matter what!... I want... to apologixe to her... even if she is mad... I will take the punishment... because I was stupid... I was such a baka, didn't I?"

Natsu finished his speech as tears made its way down to his eyes. He quickly tried to wipe the tears away, it is embarassing to cry in front of someone you don't know well... Unknowing to him, Lucy was trying the best not to cry. He loves her truly, from the bottom of his heart, and he had always been. Lucy couldn't believed it, it was just an act to test her feelings, but she completely didn't know that. She was angry at first to think why Mira would think such a plan like that, but now she was sad. She was about to say something when a preminition took away her vision. She could see herself in some sort of armor, broken and bleeding heavily while facing someone with black hair. Around her her friends and nakama were badly injured or on the verge of death. She spotted Hikari beaten badly, her body looked like they had been burnt. But she couldn't find Natsu... Where could Natsu be?! And she saw herself falling, about to lose her concious when someone caught her. Someone with the salmon pink hair... Then as sudden as it came the vision disappeared. Lucy jumped as she saw a hand in front of her. It was just Natsu, and he was looking a bit worried. Realizing that she had been spacing out for so long, she was about to apologize but Natsu cut her.

"No, Lulu, I am so sorry. I shouldn't be ramble on you like that... I... I shouldn't tell you something that sad..."

"It's okay, Natsu... I understand... You know... It's dark... We should head back..."

Lucy said as she stood up and stretched a little, then she waited for Natsu who stood up as well. Natsu then looked at the water and mumbling something softly to himself. For normal people, they won't be able to hear a thing, but with dragon slayer ears, she could hear every single word Natsu said.

"Luce, I love you and miss you. I will find you one day, I promise..."

Lucy began to shook as she tried to stop the tears from flowing over. She then began to walk nearer to Natsu and give him a hug. He didn't expect it at all as she pulled away, the shadow of her bang covered her face.

"I will tell you my story when it's time..."

Lucy then abruptly turned around and sprinted toward the village, the tears are now cascading down her beautiful cheeks. Natsu was stunned, still feeling the warmth from that hug, and he was still wondering whether if he smelled the salt from the ocean, or the salt from some unknown tears. He shrugged it off and began to walk home, feeling much lighter than he was before.

Unknowing to him, Minerva and Erza poked their heads out from the bushes. Yukino had to go back early because Jenni asked her to go catch some rare fish that she needs. The scarlet head and the blackhaired beauties have only one thing in their mind: During the festival tomorrow, they will have their biggest mission ever. De-mask the blonde!

**So what do y'all think? I added NaLu in there, but do you guys want more? Less? Or is this just enough for now? I want to hear y'alls feedbacks, so please don't hesistate in reviewing for this chapter. I promise, I won't bite! :) (But Hikari might... xDD ) Until then minna! Ja ne~**


	16. Chapter 15: Pervert Vulcans and Festival

**I am so sorry for my long absent (Like 2 weeks already!) But here I am again! :3 And I received lots of positive reviews from readers like you, and they made my days so much better! But whatever, I shouldn't ramble on because the new chapter is down below! Enjoy minna~**

**Reviews Answers:**

**MaiaSaraye17: ****Thank you! :) I didn't want Minerva to be evil (to be honest, I can't make people act mean, because I am too kind .) But I hope you will enjoy this chapter with more schemes from Minerva and Erza. ^^****  
**

**Ercy Heartlet: Watch for hints! ;) And I hope you will enjoy this chapter just like the previous one. ^^**

**Liani: Hey there! xD I hope you will love this chapter also! :3**

**sky213: Thank you so much! :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as chapter 14. ^^  
**

**angel of the dark dragons: Thank you for reviewing, and I think you are a new reader! OMG welcome to my story! xDD And I hope you will love this chapter also!  
**

**xxSparkle-chanxx: Welcome my other new reader and you gave me like 5 reviews in a single reading! I am so happy and welcome you also to my story! :) For Lucy's vision, it will started to take place as the story heading toward to the Grand Magic Games! But for now, let's enjoy the fun in the Galuna Island. ^^  
**

**CupcakeGirl633: You are like the one with the longest reviews, and I appreciate you for it! :) They helped me improve my story and plot ans so forth! I hope you will love this chapter. ^^  
**

**CANDYLOVER1001: Here is the new chapter my new reader. I hope you will enjoy!~ :3**

**~~~~ The next morning, the festival site ~~~~**

The weather was a bit cooler than yesterday's morning. The sky was more cloudy than yesterday as the teams gathered in front of the village, waiting to hear their jobs to set up the festival. Hikari stood next to Lucy, rubbing her shoulder as Lucy was looking glassy-eyed at the ocean behind the village leader. After Natsu's confession, Lucy was so tempted to run up, hug him and tell him everything. But she couldn't, because of the vision that she saw while she was there... She only told her teammates and master about her vision, but she left out some details. Like the one with Hikari badly burnt and near the door of death. She didn't want to frighten the poor girl, and she suddenly have a bad feelings about the Grand Magic Games... Something bad will happen, she can be sure of that. Lucy wanted to speak to her mother, but her circumstances won't allow it because the leader of the village had assigned her to work with Fairy Tail in decorations, away from her team. Lucy just wanted to slam her head on a nearby coconut tree, but she couldn't. Yukino and Hikari gave her an understanding hug as they parted ways to do whatever jobs they were assigned to do. Lucy walked over to her group to find that she was partnered up with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Juvia, Elfman, and surprisingly, Minerva. Lucy quickly make sure that her mask is secured before walking to them.

"Good morning, Lulu-chan! How was your day yesterday?"

Erza asked as she and Minerva shared a nod, which Lucy was a little suspicious about but quickly brushed it off.

"Of course it was fantastically amazing, thank you Erza-san."

Lucy answered as she reminded herself to use a different voice than her original voice. She silently thanked Skiadrum for giving her lesson to speak in British accents, and Mico for giving her lesson to speak in a sarcastic tone, because she need to mask her true personality. She also noticed that Natsu was more enthusiastic than usual, probably because he had let out a huge weigh on him. Others seemed to notice it also because they were began to act more relaxing. Lucy then refocused on her assingments. The decorations were consisted of lanterns, banners, and lots of flowers. Erza cleared her throat just as Gray and Natsu were about to strangle each other off.

"Gray, you will be partnered up with Juvia and me to make lanterns. Minerva, Laxus, and Elfman, you will be partner together to make banners. Natsu and Lulu, you guys go gather the flowers."

"What? Why did I get partner up with Juvia?!"

"GRAY-SAMA~~~~!"

"Making banners is MAN!"

"Elfman, shut up about man!"

"I am a woman for your information!"

"You guys have any doubts about how I divide you guys into group?"

Erza asked with her signature glare and dark auras, even Laxus and Minerva have to feel uncomfortable.

"O... Of course... no... you agree with me, right Elfman...?"

"Yeah, yeah... Aggreeing is me..."

Laxus quickly dragged Elfman away before he could even finish his sentence while Minerva follow them, but before she left she gave Erza a thumbs up. Erza then quickly pull Gray and Juvia away, leaving Natsu and Lulu who were standing awkwardly next to each other.

"Well, umm... should we get going? I mean... Erza can be scary when we are um... late!"

"Well, then why are we here then?! Let's get going Baka-mander!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"I said Bakamander, now get moving!"

Lucy said a bit sourly as she marched ahead, and Natsu ran to catch up to her. Lucy looked at other groups on her way to see how they were doing. She could see Hikari and Sting bickering at each other just like the first day they met, Yukino and Rogue were trying to stop them from fighting but then their hands would touch and they would blush. Lucy also found Aiko got in a group with Gajeel, and now he is insulting her height, earning a block of wood in his face. Lastly, she saw Kiyomi struggled with a heavy piece of wood, but a guy helped her with it. Lucy paled up as she realized it was Loki in disguise. But he changed his scent, so she was assured that he will be safe, unless someone with sharp eyes like Erza or Laxus would pinpoint him out.

"Flowers, flowers... Oh yeah, I can smells plentiful of them in the west..."

Lucy talked quietly to herself as she went toward the west, Natsu chasing after her and demand for her to stop walking so fast. What she didn't noticed was two white-haired mages, two bluenettes, a fairy-look-alike, and a western-looking mage quietly follow them.

**~~~~ About 20 minutes later ~~~~**

"Out of all animals, why do we have to run into a huge herd of this?!"

Lucy groaned as she punched one of the Vulcans in its face as she dodged the hand of another one who were swooning about what a magnificient of a body she has. Natsu was punching them like mad with his fire, and Lucy was cursing herself that she could have learn some better magic besides hair magic and maguilty sense. They do help, but when you are facing a lot of vulcans who are super fast and don't want to stay still, it's harder. Six pairs of eyes in a bush nearby were looking at the scene in front of them.

"Should we... help out Natsu-san?"

"No need. Natsu will survive. And that girl was not bad, her speed matched my demon halpha. I think they will hold on just fine."

"But a herd of vulcans, seriously Mira-nee! And my, they are perverted as well."

"It was Titania's plan! I was just find a way that will put Lulu at the risk of having her mask fly off. I did all of this just because of a date with Laxus... Did I just said that?!"

"Shhhh! They will hear us!"

"I doubt it, Ever... Especially with all of the flatterings the Vulcans were sending her..."

Minerva replied as she crouched down low behind the bushes along with Mirajane, Wendy, Lisanna, Evergreen, and Levy. They were so anticipated in watching the fight that they failed to notice some giant spiders were creeping up on them. They screamed at the top of their lungs and completely forgot that they have magic and ran the complete opposite direction of the fighting scene. The girls' worse nightmare was spiders, Minerva included.

"Was that my imagination or I heard screamings?"

Natsu asked as he stood back-to-back with Lucy, his fists were on fire as he punched one of the vulcans away.

"Not a thing..."

Lucy replied as she round-house kicked a vulcan while using her hair to strangle some others. She looked around and realized she still have 7 left to take care of. Suddenly the vision appeared again, leaving Lucy completely vulnerable and a vulcan managed to punch her into a tree, her mask flew off and she passed out immediately, but her face faced the tree so Natsu didn't see her face yet. Natsu saw 'Lulu' got knocked out, and something inside of him snapped just like whenever Lucy got injured. He went on a rampage and defeated all of the remaining vulcans. Somehow, the six girls had managed to beat the spiders into a pulp, and now continue to watch the scene intensely. Natsu was about to turn 'Lulu' over when suddenly huge boulder was thrown at him.

"NATSU! WHY DID YOU DESTROYED SECTIONS OF THIS FOREST?! YOU KNOW HOW MANY FORESTS STILL LEFT ON THIS EARTH?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO LULU?! HIKARI WILL KILL YOU!"

Hikari screamed as she carry several boulders, throwing them at Natsu while he was freaking out and trying to dodge. Some boulders flew straight into the bush where the girls were hiding and since they couldn't dodge on time, they got knocked out unconcious. Yukino then picked up Lucy's mask, slipped it on her face, managed to knock out an angry Hikari and carry them both on her shoulders.

"Natsu-san, Erza is expecting your flowers anytime soon... Since Lulu didn't feel well I had already excused her... Now if you well excuse me..."

Yukino said as she carry both girls back to the camp while Natsu scrambled to look for the flowers before he have to bear the "wrath of Erza."

**~~~~ 30 minutes before the festival ~~~~**

"So you said that our plan failed completely?! I worked so hard on it!"

Erza whined as she cried anime style into Minerva's shoulder while Minerva was comforting her... Gray 'tch' as he looked at Natsu who were a broken heap at the corner of the tent. Juvia is of course clinging to Gray as Wendy just looked uncomfortably between the women and the boys. The exceeds had gone for sight-seeing, and most of the other Fairy Tail members either preparing for the festival or doing their business while waiting for the festival to start.

"It's so hard when she has a best friend who can sense basically everything that happened in this forest! And not to mention her team members are very protective."

Natsu protested as he slowly rolled back up so he can sit cross-legged. Gray nodded in agreements when Juvia looked at him unsurely.

"Gray-sama, they didn't hit on you, did they?"

"What no, Juvia! Why would they hit on me! Besides, I think that they have someone they like already! Did you see that pinkie and the light eogistic of a dragon slayer fighting this morning? I can tell they enjoyed it!"

Suddenly Minerva smiled evilly as she thought of a plan, causing Gray to hid behind Natsu and Juvia.

"Okay, I have a plan, but I need y'alls helps... Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel are needed also..."

**~~~~ The Festival ~~~~**

"Woah, everything is so much prettier at night!"

Aiko exclaimed as she looked at the food stalls, the flowers and the game stands. Kiyomi smiled as she purchased some dangos for herself. Yukino and Lucy were eating some calamari that they bought while Hikari talking to the Exceeds. Since it was a beach festival, everybody was wearing clothing that are very beachy-like. Kiyomi was wearing a blue spaghetti strap T-shirt and a white long skirt, Aiko was wearing a red tube top with an orange skirt that reached her knees, Yukino was wearing a white Tshirt that stopped 3 inches below her chests and wearing sky blue short shorts, Hikari is wearing a baby pink sundress that is flowy that went down to her knees, and Lucy was wearing her gold bikini top as she wore a navy blue sarong that reached her ankle. The girls laughing and chatting among themselves, unawaring of the looks from the guild of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Suddenly a squeal was heard and Master Jenni flung herself at the girl, but they dodged her and she flew into an unsuspected Ichiya and threw him off into the ocean underneath. The trimen freaked out and all dived in after him, leaving Master Jenni crying anime style for being rejected.

"It's time for plan B."

Minerva whispered as she signaled to Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel. They all sighed and walked up to the girls. Sting managed to drag a kicking, screaming, and hissing Hikari away; while Rogue just asked Yukino who quietly followed him, and Gajeel was trying to cover his ears and run away because Aiko was chasing him. Then a guy with a gigantic lion mask walk by, scooped a blushing Kiyomi up and walk away.

"Well, that guy with the mask was unexpected. But I gotta say thanks to him, we got Lucy alone. I completely forgot about that quiet little girl..."

Minerva said as the others sweat-dropped at her. How can you missed someone with bright grass green hair?! Poor Lucy was left alone, but inside she was cheering. She would match-make them later, though she knew that Loki will asked Kiyomi to be his girlfriend tonight. Yes, she was the one who told Loki to wear a giant lion mask and kidnap Kiyomi, but Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel wasn't completely in her plan.

"But they did worked out perfectly, did they not?" Lucy was talking to herself when she smelled that same smell again... The smell of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Lulu, do you want to take a walk with me?"

Lucy was surprised, but she nodded as she follow Natsu through the festival. They looked around at the stalls, enjoying the quiet atmosphere between themselves. Lucy saw a stall of face-painting stall and looking at it. Natsu noticed it and took her hand and lead her in there before she could protest. Unfortunately for her, the painters turned out to be Reedus. So she tried her best to get out of Natsu's reach and ran out of the stall, which caused Natsu to run after her but instead ran into Gray and knocked over his ice-cream. They then engaged into a brawl, and as Erza ran toward them they knocked over the strawberry cake that she was carrying with her which ruined Minerva's new skirt. Since there was fighting going on, Elfman decided that it is a man to join the fight, so he jumped straight into the fight, unconciously ran past Erza and Minerva, knocking them into a nearby puddle of mud. Laxus stepped in along with Jura and Lyon to stop the fight, but soon they got angaged in the brawl. Fire, Ice, and earth flying everywhere, knocking over stalls and sending people flying.

"My... My cake..."

"My... new... skirt..."

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"**

Both Erza and Minerva screamed and charge straight into the fight and dominated the brawl in just a matter of second. But with Erza's hundred swords flying strayly, Laxus's overwhelming lightnings, and Minerva's stray Rigdora spells, the festival soon turned into a nightmare. Some people from Fairy Tail tried to run up and stop them, but being Fairy Tail members they soon becoming one with the brawls. Orga tried to step in with Rufus, and soon found themselves in the same situation. Stalls were knock over, people and mages flying, and you can hear many voices calling out for their nakamas like "Lyon-sama" from Chelia, "Gray-sama" from Juvia, and "Laxus-sama" from Freed. Poor Moka kept dodging the flying people and tables.

**"This is the curse of the Moon!"**

He screamed as a flying naked Gray flew smack into him and sucessfully silenced him. Sting, Rogue and Gajeel arrived at the scene, thinking that it was another 'friendly' brawl so they joined in as well, and Elfman were yelling that the festival had turned into a "manly" fight to see he can become the perfect man, which earned him a shoe in his face from Ever. Makarov was away with Gildart for a conference, so by the time he got back everyone had knocked down, many were already fell asleep, the festival ground were completely demolished, and the five masked girls looking at the scene with a mixed expression of disbelieved, shocked, angry, and amused at the same time. Makarov could only shook his head as he looked at his children littering all over the site, while eyeing the masked blonde. Lucy stepped in front of him and bow.

"It's nice seeing you again, Master."

Gildart immediately slumped down sleeping as Yukino activated her sleep magic. Makarov smiled as he embraced Lucy's legs.

"Hello my child. How have you been?"

"I need to talk to you about something important... Please follow us into our tent. No one will question us if we speak in there..." Makarov nodded as he followed the five girls into their tent.

**~~~~ The Dragon Realm ~~~~**

"Queen Layla, news report! Zeref had awaken, and last seen with a dark guild master. I don't know who it was, but Tempo had went away to look for information. He will be back in at least 10 minutes."

Terra spoke to Layla who were resting on her bed while looking out of her window. Lucy had just contacted her recently, telling her about the nightmare that had been haunting her child. Something in her gut instinct told her that the vision is the true future, where Lucy will have to face Zeref alone. But she also mentioned that it seemed like Hikari had saw the same vision as well, which worried her even more. Suddenly Layla began her coughing fit and Terra rushed to her side.

"Layla-sama, Layla-sama?! Are you okay?!"

Layla took out her palm to see the blood trickling down from the middle of her palm and Terra's eyes widened.

"Layla-sama... How... How long have you coughed like this?!"

Layla didn't answer as she wiped her palm with a napkin. Terra's eyes had horror and anger in them.

"Queen Layla! You can't continue like this! You only hurt yourself even more, and you might end up hurting Lucy if you keep hiding this. Please, let Aqua, Deedee, and Glacia heal you so at least it can delay your situation!"

"No need, Terra... I have to be strong... I still have a duty to fulfill... A duty... of a mother... to guide her child to the right direction... I had left her for so long on her own... I... I need to still guide her one last time..."

"But my queen..."

"Did I told you... Not to call me by that tittle? Please, I will be... I will be okay..."

"If that is what you wished, Layla-sama..."

Terra said as she walked back out from Layla's room, tears streaming down her eyes.

**~~~~ Somewhere dark and sinister ~~~~**

"Everything is working according to our plan, Zeref-sama..."

"Of course, with my master mind, everything have to be perfect... Acnologia... How's everything in your plan?"

"They are going well, Zeref-sama..."

"Excellent. That's what I wanted to hear... Ivan, I entrusted you to do your best. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, yes, Master Zeref."

Ivan Dreyar replied as he curtsied and walked out of the dark throne room. Zeref smirked as he picked up a picture of a young woman. The woman was beautiful with her blue eyes and her beautiful bright pink hair and she was holding a baby girl in her arm. Standing next to her was a boy with a cheeky grin, salmon hair and onyx eyes. The raven-haired dark mage narrowed his eyes as he ripped the boy away from the picture, crumbled that part of the picture and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. Then his smile was back again, but this time it is a smile that is so sinister and cruel it had became a cheshire smile.

"Soon, daughter, I will see you soon... You will be... the perfect pawn..."

**So, how do you think of this chapter? Sorry if the fighting part are bad, I am still not getting used to describing a brawl... But guess what? Next chapter will be The Grand Magic Games! :) So please leave me reviews and tell me how you think of it! Ja ne minna~**


	17. Chapter 16: The chaos before GMG

**Whassup whatssup y'alls? Author Haley is here! :D **

**Like I promised y'alls, this chapter is the beginning of our ultimate Grand Magic Games! You heard me right! We are approaching the climax of this story! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorite y'alls! My goal is 100 reviews by Christmas, 70 favorites by Christmas as well as 100 follows! :) So if you all can help me make my wish come true, I will give you guys 2 chapters instead of one every time I update! :D Anyhow, I will continue with our stories!**

**Just to let y'alls know, I love you! :)**

**~~~***Reviews Answers***~~~**

**Ercy Heartlet: Haha thank you! :) I hope you will love this chapter too! :)  
**

**animelover9890: Yes, kinda no surprises here lol! xDDD I hope you will enjoy today's chapter. ^^  
**

**xxSparkle-chanxx: I gotta agree lol. They are the unique people. xDD And You will figure it out soon. ^^ Maybe in several chapters. ^^  
**

**Camphalfbloodforever323: Their fight will be sometimes much later, because Zeref will crash the games pretty soon. (I am spoiling you here lol!) And I hope you will enjoy the preliminary game today. :D  
**

**Tomoyo10798: Tomoyo-chan, why you so kawaii de sune?! LOL, I am so glad you love my story and even my OC Hikari! (Not a lot of people paid that much attentions to OCs, LOL!) And yeah. Hikari had fixed her habits of third-person speaking, but she will speaks it if no one reminded her lol, so she will switch back and forth a lot on her ways of speaking. ^^ I will try to add GaLe in there for you, though I kinda think you may have figured out Gajeel will be pair with my friend's OC Aiko (2 tsunderes together I wonder how will that works lol!) xDDD StiKari will be hinted a lot along with NaLu of course. ^^ Also yes, Hikari is the youngest in her team, there will be more about her past and surprises reveal to y'alls in the later chapters. But for now, enjoy this one. ^^ :D  
**

**~~~~ TIME SKIP: A WEEK LATER, Location: Crocus the Capital ~~~~**

"Guys! Come on! I wanted to see our inn now! So we can drop off all of these... stuffs that Jenni-sama ordered us to carry..."

Lucy tried to encourage her invisible teammates as she was making her way toward the inn that the group were supposed to stay, but the heavy luggage were weighing her down. Hikari had ran away with some of the luggage to talk to the beautiful flowers she saw all around the town of Crocus, ignoring the strange looks that by-passers gave her. Yukino got lost while looking at some jewelries, and Aiko and Kiyomi went for some sweets but never came back for the last 25 minutes. Lucy sighed again for what seemed like her fiftieth time, and tried to drag her cart full of luggage. The girls heard that they will be living in an inn caled "Akatsuki Arrival" or "Daybreak Arrival," and Jenni-sama insisted bringing that many luggage just like she was about to move her entire guild to the inn or something. Lucy had a feeling that in the bags were the outfits that the "moe-obsessed" guild master designed for the girls, and she shuddered a little. It was not that the outfits were hideous, but the outfits sometimes are a bit too… exposed. Jenni could have helped them with the stuffs too, but a certain Saint Wizard had caught her attentions. Now she was chasing him toward the arena, and the entire Lamia Scale guild is trying to stop her. Lucy could have ask her exceed to teleport everything, but Hime got a stomachache and won't get better until the day after tomorrow. The other two exceeds were trying their best, but being small they could do nothing because of the huge-sized luggage. Lucy couldn't summon her spirits to help her because she doesn't want to expose her true magic yet.

"Just another mile… Another mile….!"

Lucy muttered under her breath as she tried to move the heavy cart ahead. Her foot-step quickly quickened and she felt like the cart is moving forward way too fast for herself to pull. She turned around and found something pink. And masculine.

"Yo, Lulu! Long time no see!"

"Nat… Natsu?"

Lucy could only spoke out his name as he pushed onto the cart and support its weight.

"Where are your nakamas? I thought I saw the pink haired one earlier… She was talking to a flower… Weirdo."

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was thinking about how strange it was for a person to talk to a flower, and she grinned a little to herself.

"Typical Natsu… Wait wait wait… Why am I smiling at him? I should be mad at him… But I did forgave him… But that doesn't mean I should… Gahhh!"

Lucy screamed in her head as she shook the thought out of her head. Now she's even confuse about her feelings for him.

"Lu? You okay? Why are you shaking your head? You are such a weirdo!"

Lucy glared at Natsu through the holes of her mask, and Natsu immediately back away as far as he could. In Natsu's mind her glare was as intensified as Erza's, and maybe without the mask it would be worse… Mentioned of that he had never seen her face without a mask before… Maybe if he took it out… But why did he want to do it in the first place? She might act like Lucy, but she's no way Lucy!

"Natsu! Natsu! Earth to Natsu! You okay Natsu?"

Lucy stood in front of him and waving her hand back and forth, bringing Natsu back to reality.

"Um, nothing Lu. Just thinking. Let's go! I passed by the inn you guys were assigned to stay earlier. Come on, we have to be at our inns before midnight."

Natsu urged Lucy as he pushed the cart forward, and Lucy had no choice but to pull. About 20 minutes later they reached the inn. It was a small and simple looking inn, but it look very cute. She could smell a little Chlorine, and came to a conclusion that the inn has a swimming pool. Just what she wanted! She opened the door and quickly collapsed inside, huffing and sprawling all over the floor. Flora, Hime, and Skye flew in and immediately headed straight toward the nearest couch. Natsu was soaked in sweat, the heat was just unbearable! A man dressed in the inn's uniform immediately ran up to asked for her confirmations, then quickly pushed the heavy cart full of luggage into the hallway with little effort. Lucy raised an eyebrow at how effortlessly the guy was able to pull the cart, but she quickly smirked as she saw some orange hair poked out from underneath his brown wig. She was about to turn to Natsu when she saw he was having a stare down with Flora, who were staring or glaring at him.

"In five more minutes, you will get in a tragic accident that involves fire and an angry old lady at your tail. That's it if you have a tail."

Flora finally said while still glaring at Natsu and Natsu were sweating bullets.

"What old lady?! And what fire? I am in perfectly control of myself!"

Natsu said proudly as he looked outside the window into the swimming pool outside, and something he saw made him paralyzed for the next ten minutes. Master Makarov were running around the swimming pool deck naked, while looking for his swim trunk, and Jiemma sitting nearby was just laughing his head off wearing a rainbow-colored swim trunks with ponies and glitters on it. Ichiya on the other hand was running around yelling something about "parfume" and flirting with the poor female servers who immediately ran away from him. Worse of all, Master Bob was wearing a what looked like to be a pink one-piece swimming suit that exposed his stomach and was flying around with his "wings." And not to mention Ooba, wearing that hideous swimming suit from last year when she jumped in the middle of a pin-up competition between Mira and Jenny, and flirting with the male pool servers whom got greener the closer she got to them. Natsu's mind immediately shut itself down from the awkward and disgusting sight in front of them, especially when Makarov saw Natsu looking and turned his whole body to wave to Natsu and forgot about his situation. Only one phrase remained in Natsu's mind.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Natsu screamed desperately as he covered his eyes, but he failed to notice a stream of mini fire had started from his mouth and now he caught everything in the inn on fire! The poor receptionist quickly ran outside to call for help, and just in time Yukino and Kiyomi ran in. They quickly put out the fire with their ice and water while an angry Lucy chased Natsu around and finally knocked him out unconscious. Hikari then walked in with Aiko and the rest of the luggage just in time to witness the damages that Natsu had done to the poor inn. The couches were burned along with the curtains, wet carpet, broken windows, and the plants in there all frozen up. Hikari quickly offered to bring Natsu back to his guild while Lucy quickly brought out Virgo and Yukino brought out her gate of the Rabbit, Usagi to restore the room. Just as they finished they saw Master Jenni walked in with a grin on her face.

"Ha! I knew it that they would stop me from distracting him and the Grand Magic Games! But I know he can't resist me! After all, I am the queen of moe…. Hahahaha…"

Jenni spoke with her cute and sexy voice while laughing creepily and the girls just face-palmed themselves. She then looked outside the windows, saw the whole scene and immediately darkened.

"What are you all doing here?! This is not a free public pool! This is my private inn! Now get off before I 'Ih Ragdo' y'alls! And for the fifth time of your whole life Baka-rov! Put on your swim trunk! You are too old for god sake!"

Master Jenni yelled as she ran outside with a random giant frying pan that Mavis-know-where-and-when-she-got-it and wacked them all off the property of the inn, sent each of them flying back to their respective inns expertly. But the sight of a flying naked Makarov was just too much for many civilians to see. Reports that evening showed that many people had been hospitalized from traumatize, sudden blindness, heart-attack, and brain-dead. Satisfied, Jenni went back inside and told the girls to get clean up and eat dinner so that they can wait for the Games at midnight. About two minutes later she ran out very angry, which caused Lucy and Hikari who just got back to run after her. It turned out, Natsu's fire somehow got caught in one of Jenni's luggage and burnt it completely since none of her guild members saw it in the first place. Jenni kicked down the door to the Honeybone inn with the same frying pan on her hand and began to smash the poor Natsu with it.

"HOW DARE YOU… BURN OFF MY FAVORITE TEDDYBEAR?! MR. TEDDY'S SOUL WILL HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOUR DEATH! HOW DARE YOU BURN HIM OFF! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Lucy sighed as she saw the scene in front of her while Hikari face-palmed at the gaping Fairy Tail who were too stunned to do anything. Lucy then walked behind a fuming Jenni, grabbed the frying pan while Hikari just picked her up like a sack of potatoes and they both bowed in apology despite her screamings that she will be back for more revenge. Lucy and Hikari walked out of the inn with bystanders looking strangely at them, and everyone sweat-dropped at the scene in front of them. Are they going to have another obnoxious guild to match with Fairy Tail?

**~~~~ TIME SKIP: MIDNIGHT ~~~~**

"Hello Mages, kapo! Welcome to our annual Grand Magic Games, kapo! This year we will narrow our teams from 203 guilds to 8 guilds only, kapo!"

Hikari rushed to the window to see Mato 's face projected on the sky and frowned at it. Lucy just chuckled as she walked up with Yukino, Kiyomi, and Aiko to listen to the announcement. Suddenly the inn shaking and now it is began to rise higher to the sky. A ball of maze appeared on the middle of the sky as a walkway created itself to the window where the girls were standing. Lucy's and Yukino's eyes widened as they immediately knew what the preliminary round is.

"And let me introduce you our preliminary round, kapo! Since the last year's Sky Labyrinth was a big success, we decided to do that again this year, kapo! But instead of the labyrinth rotate whenever a team arrived, it will automatically rotated every fifteen minutes, kapo! On your mark mages! Ready, set, go!"

Lucy can saw the other guilds had already running. Lucy immediately got a diamond key out.

"Key of the Speed Dragon, I call on thee! Tempo!"

A golden portal opened and Tempo in his human form appeared. Tempo is rather a young man in his teen with short white hair and silver eyes. He was wearing the same suit with Racer from Oracion Seis and he bowed a little at Lucy.

"Hello, I see you three again, and you have two new companions. Here Lucy, grab my hand. Hikari can have my other hand. You other girls link your hands with each other so we can make a circle."

The girls quickly formed a circle, and a bright light surrounded them and they were sucked into another portal. When the lights faded they realized they were standing in front of the door of the finish point. Tempo had go back to the Dragon World to avoid further conflicts. Mato was still flabbergasted when he saw the masked beauties just suddenly appeared out of thin air that he couldn't even speak for two whole minutes.

"Ah, um… uh… kapo… Welcome to the finish line, kapo! Umm… Please come inside, kapo!"

Suddenly Aiko, Kiyomi and Hikari got up so close to him and began to poke him in the face.

"OMG! He's real!"

"I thought this pumkin was made of fabric!"

"And he is so tiny it's adorable!"

The three girls squealed as they lifted Mato up and spin him around wildly, despiting his protests. Lucy and Yukino could only shook their heads as the three girls finally put a dizzy Mato down. Yukino then walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders so that she can steady him. Lucy was thinking that only Yukino and her are the only sane ones in the guild. The others had hang out around Jenni-sama too much. But what shocked Lucy was something that she wouldn't expect Yukino to say.

"Can I just eat him? He reminded me of a pumkin pie…"

Lucy, Hikari, Aiko, and Kiyomi just fell over anime-style as Mato immediately paled up. Everyone sighed in relief as Yukino stood up and walk away smiling slightly.

"I am just joking… But seriously, do you have anything to eat?"

Yukino asked as she walked through the door while Lucy had a 'same-old-typical-Yukino' look on her face as Hikari, Aiko, and Kiyomi followed closely behind. Since Yukino became a dragon slayer, she is constantly hungry. Her eating limit is the same as Igneel and Metallicana combined, which shocked the two dragons whenever she challenged them to an eating contest. Lucy was still wondered how Yukino can remained her petite figure while eating that much. Then the voices from a certain blue Exceed just made Lucy's blood boiled.

"That stupid flying baka-neko!"

Lucy cussed to herself as she sit down on a bench that was provided for them in the waiting room. Unknowing to them, a hidden camera had recorded all of their awkward moments with Mato and ready to be shown.

**~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WELCOME YOU TO OUR GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

Yajima announced as the crowds became wild with claps and cheers.

"For Eighth Place, we have the wildest of all. Quatro Ceberus!"

"For Seventh Place, we have the most handsome of all. Blue Pegasus!"

"For Sixth Place, we have the dancing maidens of the sea. Mermaid Heels!"

"For Fifth Place, we have the coolest of the coolest. Lamia Scale!"

"For Fourth Place, we have the Midnight Raiders, Raven Tail!"

"And we have a surprise people! Two guild had came in at the same time, so they both take second place! The two guilds were to be enemy since last year, had now formed a strong bond and working together. The gentle flapping of the wings and the roar that can make the sea silent. I present you, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail!"

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail made their appearance as the crowds went wild with confettis, flowers, and balloons. Sting and Natsu were high-fiving each other while Rogue and Gajeel shared a friendly man-hug while Laxus bro-fist with Orga. Minerva and Erza are wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders while Gray is wearing Rufus's hat and Rufus was wearing Gray's necklace. The other guilds clapped as well and they began to socialize.

"So you guys are second? I wonder who got first?"

"I agree, must be a very strong guild. I want to fight them."

"Same here, I am all fired up!"

"Easy for you to say, Salamander."

"Shut up Tin-can!"

"What did you just said, Flame-head?"

"Why you, Metal-face?!"

"Bring it on!"

"I am no—"

"Did I hear fighting over here?"

"No, no of course…."

"Aye, ayeeeeee….."

Sting and Laxus chuckled as Natsu and Gajeel wrapped their arms around each other and dancing like Happy while Erza and Minerva were glaring daggers at them. They now all looked at the pathway where the first place team will be heading out. They are all very curious. Sting, being a pervert as always, wishing that the new team will hopefully have some hot girls that he can flirt with.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for! This guild was actually just formed months ago, and only had exactly five members, but they were strong! They had made their names known by helping those in needs even when they don't have jewels to pay. They were called by many names. "The Angels" because of the white cloak that they wear, "The Sexy Phatoms" because… well, you will see… And "The masked Maidens" because their members all wear the same mask with different colors and this guild is an all-girl guild! I present you… The guild that came in first of the preliminary rou—"

"SKYE AND HIME! GET YOUR FLYING SELF BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"

"NEVER SAY NEVER! NOW GET BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO COME OUT BY THIS DOOR!"

A pale-pink exceed wearing a bunny costume and a fuschia-purple exceed flew out of the tunnel followed by a really pissed white she-tiger exceed. Everyone immediately became silent as the exceeds separated. The pale-pink one with the silver wings were laughing nervously while the fuschia-purple one smiled cleverly as she spread her golden wings wider. The white one, got tired of chasing, took out a whip in each of her hand and flung them, effectively caught the other two within a second. She then flew back into the tunnel with her black wings.

"NO! I want my dangos!"

"Skye wants her muffins now!"

"Oh for the love of God, you guys can have your food later! You guys are making my green tea cold! And we went in the wrong way anyhow! Skye, that was why I never let you listen to Justin Bieber. He corrupted you! Don't you believe me?"

"But he was the one who told Skye to believe!"

"Huzzah for you! Now we need to get out of here!"

Flora scowled as she dragged the two exceeds who were crying anime-style back into the tunnel, and the whole arena was silent from the beginning until the end. And then they all bursted out laughing! But no one saw that on the audience, Fro was blushing madly, Lector had already fainted from blood loss, and Lily had been deep in his dark thoughts about having a whip with a she-exceed would be great in bed.

"Well, that was one… interesting opening, don't ya think…? So does that means they have three Dragon Slayers in their team? Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present you, **Love and Lucky**!"

**So... That's our Pre Liminary Round! :D Reviews Away! I would love to achieve my goals by Christmas! :) **


	18. Chapter 17: The first Day

**Hello hello again! :) Since I love you guys so much, and I was trying to relax some stress... A new chapter was born! *glorious music in the background* Anyway, I know you all are excited, so I give you... The first day of GMG! :D Enjoy~~**

**Reviews Corners (68 now! :D )**

**Ercy Heartlet: Honestly... I was laughing my head off writing this chapter and my family thought I was mental lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
**

**Kuro-Inazumi: Yes, since Master Jennisa wanted to start a new guild there, Love and Lucky is perfect thansk for its economy and popularity! :) Also... There will be MiraFreed coming soon. ;) I actually kinda make a love triangle between OrgaxMinervaxLaxus! :3 Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**animelover9890: I hope you will like the next part of their introductions! :)  
**

**xxSparkle-chanxx: Thank you Sparkle-chan! :) And here is your update! Enjoy!  
**

**Guest: I laughed the hardest at that part since I was imagining Natsu's beat up face lol! Enjoy this chapter also! :)  
**

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present you, **Love and Lucky**!"

Thunders after thunders of clapping can be heard and they shook the entire arena. Everyone's attention is now on the tunnel.

"Are you ready girls?" **(Lucy)**

"Let's do it!" **(Aiko)**

"But... These outfits..." **(Kiyomi)**

"We only live once, so just YOLO them!" **(Hikari)**

"Where did you even learn that word from?" **(Aiko)**

"A little birdie told Hikari..." **(Hikari)**

"I knew it! I knew it that animals is part of your bad influences!" **(Yukino)**

"You sound like Hikari's mom!" **(Hikari)**

"Well you sound like a five-year-old!" **(Yukino)**

"At least Hikari's cuter than you!" **(Hikari)**

"Hey, who said..." **(Yukino)**

"Who said you're not perfect? You all are perfect so shush!" **(Lucy)**

"Ummm, Lu-neesan, Hi-chan and Yuuki-chan... I think everyone heard us..." **(Kiyomi)**

"Oops..." **(All three of them)**

Everyone just sweat-dropped at the conversation between the girls that was so loud that even the whole arena can hear it. Suddenly there was someone wearing a cheerleading outfit jumping around on the audience.

"Show them your loves girls! Show them that love and luck goes together like apple and pie! Show them your power! Show them your moe!"

Master Jenni was excitedly jumping around with the pom-poms, and even Minerva face-palmed at the sight of her childish aunt. But no one had prepared for the next thing they saw. Five white cloaked figures had walked out from the tunnel, and the wind blew gently but enough to make the cloak flying revealing the outfits underneath. Immediately a shower of blood pouring on them, from mostly the male populations on the stage. People can hear the cloaked figures sighed to themselves as they pulled out from no where five umbrellas to cover themselves.

"I will kill you later, Jenni-sama!"

Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the scenery around her and thinking about her team's outfit. Master had prepared five outfits already for each of them, and although she thought that they look amazing on each girl she also noticed how much skin they could revealed. Lucy was wearing a golden tube-top that stopped just one inch below her chests, revealing her stomach. She was also wearing a golden short-tight skirt that stopped two inches above her knees and brown boots that hugged her thighs and went up just below her knees. She was also wearing a matching golden choker, her charm bracelet on her right hand, and seperate golden sleeves that started from two inches above her elbows and as they went down they flared out with white and yellow ruffles. Lucy's hair was let loose, but a French braid outlined her forehead and wrapped around her head, courtesy of Cancer. She then looked a Hikari who she could tell blushing from the attentions. She was wearing a tan one-shoulder dress that hugged her body perfectly until they flared out around her knees. The neck was outlined with furry black furs as well as the bottom, and her sleeves on the left went all the way down to her wrist. On the other hand she was wearing her charm bracelet, and she wrapped bandages around her other bare arm. She was walking bare-feet, but there are vines that wrapped around her legs and up to her knees, and around her head was a headband made of sunflowers. Yukino on the other hand was munching on a chocolate-vanilla cupcake and she was wearing an outfit that looked just like Milliana's outfit, but she also have a blue cropped jackets over her top. Instead of shorts she wore blue jean-shorts and she wore white boots that reached up to her knees. Her charm bracelet is on her left wrist, and she still have her signature rose on the left side of her hair, though it is now a silver rose. Kiyomi meanwhile is wearing a red chiongsam that splitted on her left side all the way up to her midthigh and revealing part of her left leg. She is wearing red sparkle ballet flats, and she put her hair on a single pony tail on the left side of her head. Kiyomi is wearing a kimono similar to what Erza wore on the final day of the last Grand Magic Games, but she bandaged her chests on the inside. Her kimono is a variation of green, jade, and white. Her katana strapped firmly on her back as she walk confidently on her new black combat boots that Lucy had bought her the other day. Her hair was put to a neat bun with several loose strands framing each side of her face. The girls all wore their masks, and smiling confidentally as they walked out from the tunnel. Immediately Gajeel, Sting, and Natsu pointed at the girls and shouted.

**"You guys again!"**

The girls just nodded and waved politely at them. The entire team of Mermaid Heel immediately ran up to them to talk and exchanged stuffs about being the second all-women guild. Most people from the crowds had recovered and now wolf-whistling at the girls, earning scary glares from the maidens who are now irritated with the noises. The teams were quickly distributed to their respective area as Mato walked to the middle of the arena.

"Good morning minna, kapo! The game this year will be very similar to the last year's one. On Day one we will start with a team battle, then one-on-one battle, kapo. And it will go on until the fourth day where we will replace one-on-one with tag battle, kapo. The last day of the Games will be a mystery, kapo! Are you ready for the first game, kapo?"

The cheerings from the huge crowd was so loud that even normal people have to cover their ears.

"Then let's get started, kapo! For our first game, it will be call **Hide-and-seek**! Please send out two people from each team to compete, kapo!"

Within a second Yukino had jumped down, dragging Aiko with her who is still confusing at what she was supposed to do.

"From Love and Lucky, we have **Yuuki Aria (Yukino Aguria) and Aiko Sciarletta (Real last name reveal later)**! From Fairy Tail we have **Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster**! From Sabertooth we have** Rogue Cheney and Rufus Lohr**! From Lamia Scale we have **Toby Horhorta and Chelia Blendy**! From Raven Tail we have **Flare Corona and Kurohebi**! From Blue Pegasus we have** Ichiya and Hibiki Lates**! From Mermaid Heels we have** Milliana and Beth Vanderwood!** And last but not least from Quatro Ceberus we have** Yaeger and War Cry**!"

The chosen members made their way to the middle of the arena. Suddenly a huge magic ball appeared on the sky and as it lowered down it opened up and becoming a huge maze.

"One member will be hiding within the maze while the other member will look for them. The searchers will be scatter in different doors of this maze. The one who were hidden will not be allow to do anything to make themselves known, because the other member will have to search for them. If a guild happen to meet another guild, whoever landed a hit on the other guild will get to move on while the loser will be teleport back to the starting point. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded as they decided who will be hiding and who will be searching. As a dragon slayer, Yukino told Aiko to hide while she will search. The other teams quickly decided as the hiddens were teleported into the maze. Yukino found that she was a searcher along with Rogue, War Cry, Milliana, Hibiki, Kurohebi, Toby and Natsu. Then she got teleported in front of a silver door. She can smell Aiko faintly inside the maze. Things proved to be interesting.

"On your mark, mages! Get set... Go!"

The door to the maze open, and Yukino turned herself into water and sped through the maze picking up Aiko's scent. Left, right, right, right, left, left, right, left. She is getting nearer but she felt some Nekosoku tubes coming toward her, so she used some ice dragonfly to ward them off. Then she came face-to-face with Millianna, but she doesn't want to waste time.

**"Water Dragon's Roar!"**

Her roar effectively hit Millianna head-on, and she was then teleported back to her door. Yukino then continue on her journey. Right, right, right, right, right, left, right, left, left, right. She was very close. She was about to turn right when she saw a shadow roar came toward her, but she dodged on time as she countered Rogue with an ice dragon roar.

"So you are slayer of two dragons, water and ice. Impressive."

"WHAT ARE WE HAVING HERE? Yuuki-pon is a dragon slayer for to dragons? COOL!"

"Honestly, I can murder that guy if I am not that hungry. I need to finish quick so I can eat. You remembered me? Great...** Wing slash of the Ice Dragon!**"

Yukino came at him with full on wing slashes, and he quickly countered her attack with his shadow wing slashes. They are on par, and neither seemed to be at a disadvantage. Yukino needed to get through him, so she skillfully defended herself while trying to make him go around so now her back is facing the direction she wanted. She then begin to back up and fight at the same time, then she made another water dragon's roar and used it as a diversion to run toward to Aiko's door. Rogue chased after her, but it was too late for she had opened the door and found Aiko. Then they were teleported back to their waiting area.

**"Love and Lucky had come first! They get 10 points!"**

The girls greeted Yukino and Aiko as they handed Yukino yet another cupcake, which she gladly take and nibble on it. Soon, everyone started to finish. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail found their member at the same time, so they were both rewarded with 8 points. Raven Tail came up next, earning 6 points. Mermaid Heels and Lamia Scales came at the same time, earning 4 points for themselves. Blue Pegasus is next, earning 2 points. Quatro Ceberus came last, earning them 1 point.

"What a hide-and-seek game, ladies and gentlemen. We will now proceed with our match. Our first match will be** Flare Corona of Raven Tail and Lulu Heartstring (Lucy Heartfilia)of Love and Lucky** everyone!"

"What, me again... Just like last year?"

Lucy mumbled as she looked at Flare who is smiling sinisterly at her. Lucy sighed as she jumped down to the arena, and standing face-to-face with Flare.

"Blondie... Let me see your face? Or was it too ugly to show everyone?"

"At least I know it was ugly, unlike you. I am surprise that no one had barf yet."

Lucy answered coldly as she felt Flare's anger began to build. She wouldn't be using her true power yet... It's too risky to do it, because it can lead to everyone her true identity.

"You guys have 3o minutes, kapo. The timer start... now!"

Flare immediately let down her hair which go for Lucy, but she quickly did backflips away, earning nose-bleeds from some perverted audience as she un-tie her hair and fought back with Flare's hair.

"Did their hair just grew longer? Are we going to have a hair vs. hair fight, kapo?"

Mato questioned as Flare and Lucy fighting each other with their hair.

**"Hair Shower Wolf Fang!"**

**"Hair Transformation Lion's Barrage!"**

"OMG! Their hair!" **(Eve)**

"Woah, such pretty hair!" **(Chelia)**

"Their hair!"** (Elfman)**

"So noisy!" **(Jura)**

Jura said bluntly as he face-palmed his balded head.

"But Ju-kun! Your baldness makes you look ten times hotter!"

Master Jenni yelled as she made some heart shapes towrad Jura, which he frantically dodged and hid behind a scowling Ooba who were trying her best not to spin anyone.

"Bald is the new sexy, Jura-kun!"

As she said that everybody sweat-dropped, except for Minerva who were laughing cutely, earning blushes from both Orga and Laxus, who then began to have a glare-down competition.

"Oh shush Auntie! you are making him shy!"

"I know what I am doing, Min-chan!"

Everybody just face-palmed themselves as they witnessing the "Great" Wizard Saint is now hiding pathetically behind Ooba who is now cussing colorful words at Jenni for kicking her out of the swimming pool, causing Lissana to cover Wendy's ears. Jenni got mad as she pulled out a giant bagel and threw it at Ooba san who were then being buried under the bagel. **(Well, we should get back to the fight, shall we? xD)**

Flare's hair formed into a burning wolf while Lucy's form into golden lion charging at each other. What Flare didn't see was that Lucy ex-quipped her Cancer's scissors and charged toward the wolf, completely cutting it apart while her lion charged straight at Flare, who had no time to dodged and took the attack head-on. Flare flew back several feet and fell down, but still struggling to stand up. Lucy took that opportunity to give her a Lucy's Kick toward to her head, of course she wouldn't yell that phrase out loud. Flare was now on the floor, but she tried to stand up, shaking from anger.

"That was awesome!"

"You need to teach me that move Lu-chan!"

Natsu yelled in excitement as he leaned over the arm rail, and Erza just scowled at him for yelling. Lucy tried to supress a small smile as she turn her attention back to her fight.

"You... You burned my sunset... red hair... You will pay! **Iron Hair! Iron Cage!**"

Suddenly Flare's iron hair shot up from underneath the ground around Lucy's feet and effectively trapping Lucy inside.

"Since hair is a good conductor of electric, blondie... Hehehe... **Electrocuted Punishment!**"

Electricity coming from the hair shocked Lucy as she had no way out, but she stood there to endure it. The electricity was not as strong as Mico's lightning, for she had to endure it before during training. She secretly eat some of that lightning and pretended to fall down unconcious. Flare thought she had fallen so she released the cage and used one of her strand to wrap around Lucy's left ankle and pull her upside-down in front of her face.

"Oh my gosh, Blondie is down!"

"Is she okay?"

**"LULU!"**

Natsu screamed Lucy's 'name' as he looked at the blonde who looked to be unconcious.

"Kukuku... Blondie, that is what you get for cutting my beautiful hair... And your hair looked so awful and fake... But first, let me see that ugly fac-"

Flare never get a chance to finish her sentence as lightning fist hit straight on her face and a spin round house whip kick from Lucy. Flare then fell to the ground unconcious.

"Don't ever lower your attention down even if your opponent aren't moving. They can be acting, ya know. And do not ever, ever try to remove my mask. I will make you regret the day you were born, Flare Corona."

Lucy spoke in a cold voice, dripping with venoms as she pronounced Flare's name. She began to walk back to the waiting area with her team while the medic rushed to an unconcious Flare.

"What a fight, kapo! The best hair vs. hair fight ever in the history, kapo! The winner is** Lulu Heartstring of Love and Lucky** everyone, kapo!"

"Way to go Lu! You did an amazing job!"

Natsu screamed as he waved frantically at her, which she respond with a small polite wave back. Hikari immediately went and hug her.

"Way to go Lulu! Riri is so amaze of your fight! And yet you don't have to use most of your power at all."

"I agree, Hikari. But... I noticed... When I was fighting Flare, something smelled very off about them... Smelled like... darkness and death... We need to be careful around them as well when we face them in the future."

"Do you think that... the prophecy is coming soon?"

"I think so... Remember when Flora went on a trance this morning and started recite the whole thing? I have a bad feeling, Yukino and Hikari."

"Aiko and I will watch for signs as well... Raven Tail seemed fishy to me..."

Kiyomi shyly added as she stood next to the four girls who were already gather around for a quick discussion. Lucy made mental notes to tell Master later. She soon turned her attention to the next fight, which was between Mermaid Heel Beth Vanderwood against War Cry of Quatro Ceberus. The fight was rather quick, because Beth just needed to Carrot Missiles to knock War Cry out unconcious. The third match was between Blue Pegasus Hibiki Lates against Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail. But Gajeel just used his Iron fist and knocked out Hibiki easily. Gajeel distracted Hibiki by yelling that Jenny was nakedm which caused Hibiki to look at the audience and completely forgot about his fight. Just as Mato about to announced the winner, Gajeel suddenly changed into a white suit and carrying an electric guitar on his hands.

"Colorful, colorful, Shooby doo bop!"

Everyone's faces paled as they clutched their ears tightly and praying for him to stop.

"Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!"

Aiko giggled as Lucy and Hikari faced-wall and Yukino just looked at Gajeel with an unreadable question while Kiyomi just fainted.

"Doo, doo, doo, shalala!"

"He got the skills!" **(Orga)**

"Orga shut up! You and him sing even worse than a dying whale!" **(Sting)**

"This is what a man should sing like!" **(So obvious)**

"Elfman! No more talks about man!" **(Even more obvious)**

"Tremble with love... Ahhhhh... LOVE!~" **(LoL Chelia)**

"Yes, Chelia... Love!" **(Wow Sherry)**

"No more love talks ladies or I will spin you around!" **(Ooba duh!)**

"SHOOBY DOO BOP, SHALALALALALALALALALALALA-"

A flying iron donut had hit him straight in the face, effectively knocking him down. Natsu and Erza sighed as they pull him back toward the waiting area.

"Aiko, where did you even get that donut from?"

"It's not like y'alls need to know! It's not like I care about him! His singing was funny but it drove me insane."

The rest of Love and Lucky just sweat-dropped at how tsundere Aiko could be. They then turned their attention to the last fight of the day which is quite interesting because it is between Minerva of Sabertooth and Jura of Lamia Scales. After punches, "Ih Ragdo", earth flying and such, they tied, earning 5 points for each of their guild.

"Well, that was... insane singing, don't ya think, kapo? Well, here is the result for today, kapo!"

**1st Love and Lucky 20 points**  
**2nd Fairy Tail 18 points**  
**3rd Mermaid Heels 14 points**  
**4th Sabertooth 13 points**  
**5th Lamia Scales 9 points**  
**6th Raven Tails 6 points**  
**7th Blue Pegasus 2 points**  
**8th Quatro Ceberus 1 point.**

"That's it, kapo! We will see you tomorrow, kapo!"

Mato said cheerily as the arena errupted with cheers and hootings. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Natsu meet each other to talk about the fights and such. Everyone was teasing Gajeel for getting knocked out from a single iron donut, which he ate immediately when he woke up.

"Hey y'alls! Shut up about my singing! I know you guys are jealous!"** (Gajeel)**

"Oh heck no tin-head! It was horrendous that the ginger from Love and Lucky knocked you out with that donut!" **(Natsu)**

"Shut up Bakamand- wait you said the red-haired one?" **(Gajeel)**

"Since when did Natsu-san learn the word 'ginger'?" **(Sting)**

"None of your business, Stingy Bee!"** (Natsu)**

"Hey!" **(Sting)**

"Please calm down guys... Gajeel are you interested in that girl?" **(Rogue)**

"Well, it's not like I care anyway!" **(Gajeel)**

Gajeel huffed as he turned away failing miserably to hid his blush. All the guys just face-palmed at his tsundere-ish.

"I think the pink hair one is interesting. She's the smallest of the group, yet she is lively..." **(Sting)**

"So you like her Stingy Bee?"** (Natsu)**

"What, no! There's no way I like Pinkie No. 2!" **(Sting)**

"According to my memories, when you give a girl a nickname, you have some affections with her." **(LOL, you know who)**

"Where the heck did you pop out from Rufus?!" **(Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel)**

"Well, just to inform you guys that your dream girls are heading toward this way minus the green haired one. If you want to impress them, stopped sitting here gossiping like a snobby clique and get your acts together. Just saying."

Rufus smiled coyly as he tipped his hat in salute and faded into the shadows.

"I swear on earth! That guy give me heart attacks!" **(Gajeel)**

"That's Rufus Lorh for you!" **(Sting)**

"Wait guys! I hear someone..." **(Rogue)**

The boys listened carefully as they heard the faint giggles of the girls who are approaching their destination, their intoxicating scents filled the men's noses. But they all jumped when they heard Lucy's voice very close behind their backs, all wondering when and how did she found them so fast.

"Oh hello there. Are we having a Dragon Slayers conference or something?"

**REVIEWS AWAY Y'ALLS!**


	19. Chapter 18: Identities and Threats

**Thank you so much readers for reviewing and supporting my story! I couldn't have made it this far without y'alls loves! TTATT As a thank you, and as a gift from me since my birthday is tomorrow November 15th, I will submit 2 chapters! :D So enjoy y'alls! 26 reviews, 19 follows, and 19 favorites to go!:D**

**Reviews Answers:**

**Kuro-Inazumi: They will come in the much later chapters since something huge will interrupt the GMG! (I am spoiling you lol. ;) )**

**xxSparkle-chanxx: You are welcome lol, and thank you so much for reviewing so regularly! There will be a lot of cute fluffs in here lol (Or so I thought I had written) so I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Don't forget... There's another chapter after this. ;)  
**

**DemonXMatchmaker: LOL like you demanded... I wrote 2 chapters! ;) I hope you enjoy them all!  
**

**Ercy Heartlet: I have a feeling you might be right on track there. ;) Enjoy! :D  
**

**Tomoyo10798: So as Tomoyo-chan wish, Tomoyo-chan will get... I added in some GaLe in here. ;) Enjoy my two chapters y'alls!  
**

Yukino, Hikari, and Aiko walked up to Lucy as she gave the boys a scare of their life and giggled at the boys' dumbfounded faces.

"My, my... You guys could have seen your faces. Never expect anyone to sneak behind you? You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Someone might attack you."

Lucy grinned as she back-flip leapt in front of the guys forgetting that she was wearing a short skirt, and unintentionally flashed her underwear at the boys, effectively knocking making them nose-bleed exception for Natsu. Yukino and Aiko just sweat-dropped at the scene while Hikari frowned slightly in disgust, not at Lucy's revealing show but at the perverted boys. Lucy then turned around and sighed.

"I swear, Jenni-sama need to make alterations of our outfits soon if she doesn't want to give the male population a free show."

Natsu just looked at Lucy questioningly, wondering what a free show is. He had seen Lucy's underwear before in his life, and never think twice about it.

_"But you know you enjoyed the view."_

**_"No, I don't. Shut up, head!"_**

_"You know you want to..."_

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

"You okay, Natsu?"

Lucy looked ridiculed at Natsu who looked like he was in deep-thought while trying to hit his head and blushing. She knew that Natsu is dense, but who knows people change along with time. It took her about ten seconds to figure out what he is thinking. She sighed yet, again, and...

**"LULU KICK!"**

Lucy gave Natsu a kick in his face just as Gajeel, Sting and Rogue regained their conciousness. Natsu flew back for about two blocks and crashed straight through a wall and into a random room. Gajeel, and Sting paled up as they looked at the damages while Rogue is sweating bullets. Yukino chuckled as she put a hand on Rogue.

"Don't worry. She won't kick you unless someone do something perverted. She hates them."

"She reminded me of someone I know. The way she kicked and the way she named her kick. So original."

"Yeah, she's original, and you are a metal freak!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BAKAMANDER?!"

"Are they going to fight like this all day?"

"Pretty much, Ai-chan... I knew them well."

"Lulu... How can you knew them well while you only just met them a week ago, and not to mention only staying with them for a day?"

Lucy mentally cursed herself at Sting's question while Rogue tried to stopped Natsu and Gajeel from fighting. Hikari quickly piped in.

"Well, what she was trying to say is she heard from the rumors around Fairy Tail, and besides, in total today I counted that they almost got in a fight 2 times, and in an actual fight 3 times."

"I didn't ask you, Pinkie No. 2!"

"What about you, Blondie No. 2?"

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"You started it!"

"Well, I am stating the obvious!"

"Then Hikari can do it too!"

"Hey, who said that you can copy what I am doing? I am after all the-"

"The Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. Yeah, yeah, cut the crap off. Sabertooth is No. 2 now, don't you see? So you can't call yourself that either."

Hikari dismissed the situation while she made a "quotation mark" sign with her hands and turn around while an embarassed and ticked-off Sting is sauntering toward her.

"You two are fighting just like a married couple."

Rogue spoke up, making Sting and Hikari blushed while everyone else was shocked. Rogue had never seen teasing anyone, and now he's teasing Sting and Hikari like it is something he do everyday.

"I do agree with Rogue-san... You guys can make a great couple."

Yukino added in with a cheshire cat smile, and the blush on Sting's face deepened. Erza's hair would probably jealous of Hikari's face right now.

**"NO WAY I/HIKARI WILL BE TOGETHER WITH THIS JERK/PUNK! HEY, STOP IT! NO, YOU STOP IT! STOP COPYING WHAT I AM/HIKARI IS SAYING!"**

Both Hikari and Sting shouted at the same time while huffing at each other, making everyone laughed. Gajeel noticed the scarlet-head is eating a donut and remembered about the incident.

**"Hey, you squirt! Were you the one who attacked me with an iron donut? Thanks for that, but next time don't throw it in my face."**

"Who are you calling a squirt? Don't go around and give everybody who are shorter than you the same nick name! It's not like I want to be short, and I would love to be taller than you!"

**"You will never get taller, and what's your name, squirt?"**

"You can't even remember my name, yet you call yourself smarter than Bakamander here? And my name is Aiko. A.I.K.O!"

**"Well, A.I.K.O, I surely am SMARTER than that Bakamander over there!"**

"Hey, stop calling me Bakamander! Baka is not my name!"

"Yes, it is."

Lucy dead-panned, and Natsu went into the emo corner. Lucy wanted to laugh at his pathetic state, but then she realized that he looked really adorable with his pouty face also and blushed.

"Lu, are you sick or something? You are smiling and blushing at the same time. You are weird, Lu."

**"I AM NOT WEIRD!"**

Lucy screamed as she sent Natsu flying back toward Honeybone inn with her infamous "Lucy Kick." Overtime of practice she had trained herself to not yell Lucy Kick and instead Lulu Kick, but her habit almost took over. Gajeel finally stopped arguing with Aiko and looked at the sky.

"Well, it's dark. We need to get back soon before Erza took the whole guild to go hunt us down. That woman is scary... And Levy would probably worry..."

Just as Gajeel finished an orange bag flew out of nowhere and hit Gajeel's square in his face and he fell face-down unconcious. A small blue-nette appeared just right behind him and began to pick him up, or tried to. Sighing Aiko went to help, but the red-head was surprised to see Levy McGarden gave her a small glare. Lucy sighed, knowing so full well what that glare meant, so much like Juvia's glare.

_"No I don't need your help with Gajeel, Love Rival."_

"Hey who said I am your love rival?!"

A tick mark appeared on Aiko's hair as she glared back at Levy while grabbing one of Gajeel's arm and out it over her shoulder, refusing to let go. The two girls started walking with a beaten up Gajeel sandwiched between them while still glaring at one another. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the scene except for Hikari who was smirking knowingly and scribbling into a notebook that no one had any clue where she got it from. Rogue also glanced at the sky briefly and sighed.

**"Same here... Minerva will kill us is we are late for dinner. Come on Sting, and nice to see you again, Yuuki-san."**

"Please, just Yuuki will be fine."

**"Then Rogue for me as well."**

"Fine."

Yukino smiled and blushed lightly as she conversed with Rogue, and unnoticed by her that Rogue is lightly blushing as well.

"Oh come on, emo loverboy. Get moving already!"

Sting said as he dragged Rogue off, not before ruffling Hikari's hair, earning a scowl from the tiny pinkette. Lucy chuckled as she looked at the two, having mental notes to tease Hikari, Aiko, and Yukino later. She decided it is a good time to leave, and signaled the girls its time to head back.

"Well, if you will excuse us..."

Lucy said as she walked past Natsu who was rubbing his face from the kick, and her teammates followed closely behind. Natsu couldn't help but noticed the way Lucy's hips swayed as she walked past. His mind was running haywire because he had a feeling he knew this Lulu girl from somewhere way before the Galuna Island incident, but could never pinpoint out who or why.

**"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Salamander."**

Natsu was surprised by Laxus's hushed voice, and noticed that he called him by his normal alias. When the hell did he got over here anyway?! But that doesn't matter at the moment, so Natsu nodded his head because he knew that Laxus is being serious.

"Blonde hair, hated to be call weird and hated perverts, the way she called her kick, and the way she speak."

**"Her voice would sometimes sounded exactly as Lucy, the way she swayed her hips when she's walking, and her kick's strength is the same. And she was very afraiding of getting her mask off as well... Something must be up."**

"Should we spy on them?"

"They have at least one dragon slayer on their team as far as I know, and she can pinpoint us out. Better wait until she's alone..."

Natsu nodded as he and Laxus headed back to the inn, exciting to share some new information about this mysterious blonde to Erza and Master."

**~~~Location: Near the Akatsuki Daybreak inn ~~~**

Lucy smirked as Hikari and Yukino blushing furiously and complaining that Lucy should stop with her teasings. Kiyomi had joined them after her "walk" with Loki now whispering something funny to Lucy causing her to laugh. The streets wasn't really crowded, and if anybody look at them they just saw that it was the Masked Maidens who are just having a normal day of their life. Suddenly the girls could feel the air getting heavier, and they all got in fighting positions while trying to look out for any possible enemies. Minutes later shadows appeared in front of them, revealing the entire team of Sabertooth leading by Master Ivan Dreyar, Laxus' father and Master Makarov's son. Lucy's gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed dangerously, scanning the enemies in front of her. Based on her fight with Flare she knew that Raven Tail had gotten stronger since last year, and a slight fear arose within her. For some odd reasons, she can smell death from their direction, and the smell is very strong as well. She noticed that Aiko, Kiyomi, and Yukino collapsed slightly from the over-whelming pressures of high magic coming from their team, but for some reason they didn't really affect Lucy. And to her surprise, Hikari didn't seem like she get affected at all. Like Lucy, Hikari was flashing her wolf fangs and her ears and tail are showned.

"Hello, Raven Tail... Why... Why did you guys come here? I don't recall that your inn is anywhere near us."

Their master, Ivan smiled dangerously as he stepped in front of his team.

**_"Well, well, what a pleasure to finally meet you the beautiful maidens. And to speak with you as well, Miss Heartstring, who beat one of my strongest mages."_**

Lucy's eyes turned to look at his team, and she frowned. Flare, though smiling that creepy smile of hers, is completely beaten up with bruises and wounds around her body, probably caused by physical attacks. Lucy was about to asked something when she tensed again as Raven Tail began to move toward them. Her team held their breaths as they prepared to attack at any moments, the air is cold around them. But Raven Tail just casually walking straight ahead, and Love and Lucky reluctantly made a line for them to go through. As Ivan made his way through he looked at Lucy and whispered."

**_"I know about the prophecy, and I know about who you are. Be careful or your team will be in grave danger. We are the dark guild that is in the prophecy, and soon... Zeref-sama will rule over this pathetic world."_**

Lucy paled up as she began to tremble lightly and sweating uncontrollably. She knew it that they are connected with Zeref somehow, but he knew about the Dragon's World and her true identity. The Dragon's world will be in danger soon, she realized, and her team will be their number one target. Just the Raven Tail about to pass through the girls, Ivan looked at Hikari and smiled wickedly.

**_"I will see you later, Princess. Your father is expecting you."_**

Hikari was confused, but then she felt fears began to build up in her stomach and her knees trembled. Yukino and Kiyomi quickly caught her as she watched Raven Tail disappeared into the night. As they were out of sight, Hikari passed out and Kiyomi quickly tried to regulate her temperature because Hikari's burning up. Lucy looked at Hikari worriedly, but two big questions popped up in her mind. Why would Ivan called Hikari princess, and who is the father that is expecting her soon?

**~~~Location: The throne room of the Queen's castle, the Dragons' World ~~~**

**"They had showed up already, and they knew about it also? This is not very good... Have you found anything else about them, Lucy?"**

"As far as I know mother, I heard that their master Ivan called Hikari 'Princess', and I can smelled death from him... No, not just from him, from his whole entire team. But one huge guy with a furry mask seemed to have it seeping out from him the most..."

**"Death... Only one person on this world would smell like death... But now it is too early to jump into conclusions. Thank you for the updates and warnings, Lucy. We will be on guard. Also, please watch over your team, especially Hikari. She's precious to us as well, and there are many questions about her past as well... We will do some more research about this."**

"Will do, Mama... Take care. I will come visit you after this madness is over..."

Layla smiled at the lacrima ball as she shut it off. She then shrank back to the throne and sighed, rubbing her temple while muttering some sentences that are too muffle for even a dragon to identify. Almost all of the dragons were there, with the exception of Glacia, Poisonia, Tempo, and Accelero were on the mission of gathering some information. They all have the un-easy look on their faces.

"So... you are saying that Zeref might make a move soon, Queen Layla?"

**"I suspect so... And what's worse of all, I couldn't get any clues on where-about of Acnologia. Where would she be?"**

"Queen, do you think that she would be with Zeref? He had awaken, after all... And she was tricked into a forced contact with him that she couldn't break..."

**"That might be a possibility... We need to strengthen our guard on our boundaries. Acnologia knew this place well, and might take inturders in here. Skiadrum and Weisslogia, you know what to do."**

Skiadrum and Weisslogia nodded grimly as they took in the queen's order. Acnologia is their older sister, after all.

**_"If she came, I can fight her! Finally, I have been wanting to fight her! She's like an amazing fighter!"_**

"**Shut up, flamehead! Don't you see the air around the light and dark siblings over there?"**

_"Metalicana, stop stating the obvious!"_

"Please, please Mi-chan, calm down... And Igneel-san, I know you are wanting to fight, but please consider this situation..."

_**"What did you call me Metal Donut?!"**_

**"I am not a donut thank you very much Firebutts!"**

_**"You wanna go, Shiny-ass?!"**_

_**"WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"**_

Aqua snapped as she sicked two water serpents toward the men, effectively knocking them out unconcious. Grandeeney was pretty surprised because Aqua usually never snap at anyone like that. Suddenly coughing can be heard, causing all the dragons to turn their head to their queen who were coughing uncontrollably. Terra quickly rushed to Layla and caught her as she fell down, blood staining her dress. Grandeeney and Aqua immediately rushed to her side to heal her while the rest watching in shock.

"Is... Is Queen Layla okay?"

"You know about this, Terra?"

"Blood... So much blood..."

Terra nodded her head gravely as she summoned some herbs to help with the healing process. Her next sentence she spoke shocking everyone in the throne room.

_**"Layla-sama is dying."**_

**~~~ Ivan's room in Raven Tail's private inn ~~~**

"Just like you predict, Zeref-sama. It seemed like Princess doesn't have any memories about being your daughter. We can now carry out our plans."

_**"Excellent, Ivan. Keep a close eyes on her, and we will do it on the second to the last day of the tournament. Has Acnologia back yet from her mission?"**_

"She will be back in 2 days the earliest... I believe that she's gathering troops for us..."

_**"Perfect. Also, next time give me something lighter... The armor is a big distraction..."**_

"Sorry, Zeref-sama... But this is the only armor that could sealed most of your power from the nosy Fairy Tail and the suspicious Maidens."

_**"I will try to live with it. You are dismissed, Ivan."**_

Ivan Dreyar curtsied as he quietly and quickly left the dark room. Zeref sat on his throne-like black chair, looking out at the windows to the dark night outside. An eclipse is coming soon. He looked again at the picture of the same pink-hair woman again, tears swell on his eyes.

"Cecilia, why would you leave me?"

Zeref then began to cry, but his sadness soon turned into rage.

"You left me because of that bastard of someone you call husband and your beloved son. You chose them over me, Cecilia, and you even take our daughter away from me... You made a bad choice, Cecilia... Soon I will kill your son, and turn this world into mine. Just you watch..."

The said man began to laugh wildly as tears cascading down his face.

**~~~ DAY 2 OF GMG, 15 minutes before the first challenge ~~~**

Lucy was leaning against the railing of her team's waiting area, waiting for the games to start. Her mind was so clouded up with the incidents from yesterday. Her eyes traveled toward Hikari who still look shaken from yesterday's events, and still curling into a ball in the corner between Aiko and Kiyomi who are soothing her.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail section, Natsu has his eyes on a certain blonde, his mind is still going back to the details that the girl and his "Luce" have in common.

"Are you ready for the games, Natsu?"

Erza came and lean on the railing next to him, her eyes were set on Milliana who are waving at her and she politely waved back. Kagura nodded in greeting at Erza, and Laxus is talking with Elfman and Orga, who came to hang out at their area for a while. Elfman were chosen to replace Mirajane because Mirajane broke her leg yesterday from a guild brawl. Wendy tried to heal her, but the poor girl was having a bad fever herself, so she couldn't do anything about it. How she got a fever, no one have any idea. The pink-hair Fairy Tail's medic was scowling that she has two human in her care, but deep inside Natsu knew that she's concerned for the youngest Dragon Slayer.

**"I am all fired up, Erza. Let's do this!"**

Natsu said energetically as he fist-pumping the air and stretching to get ready for the games. Not knowing, Natsu and Lucy shared the same question toward different people within their minds.

_**"Who are you really, Lulu/Hikari?"**_

**So... What do you all think?! Reviews, reviews! :D_  
_**


	20. Chapter 19: Hikari's Rage

**Just as I promised you all! Here is the second chapter of my gift to my lovely readers! Enjoy! :D**

**~~~ Grand Magic Games, Day 2 ~~~**

_**"WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF GRAND MAGIC GAMES, KAPO!"**_

The cheerings were unbearable, but Lucy didn't seem faze by it. Hikari had calmed down a little, but she could tell that her pink-haired little friend is still very scared and nervous. Lucy had also caught Hikari staring at the Raven Tail areas for sometimes with the scared look on her eyes. Lucy walked toward her childhood friend, knelt down to her level and smiled.

"Don't worry, Riri... They are just trying to scare you. Don't be nervous, you got us to talk to."

Hikari smiled a little shyly and nodded as her team sighed in relief. Suddenly a basket was thrown right into Hikari's lap, causing the girl to jumped at least five feet in the air. She opened the basket and found her favorite snacks, brownies in there. Her eyes then traveled up and saw someone that she didn't at all expected.

**_"Hello Pinkie No. 2. You didn't look very well, so your master told me to bring you this baket while she um... 'hitting on Jura-kun', or that was what she quoted. Hey, it's not like I want to either, but she forced me to so don't look at me like that!"_**

Sting stammered while looking away blushing as Hikari looked at him with her legendary puppy's eyes. She only do that whenever she want to bribe somebody, or she was just too happy to say anything. Sting was about to walk away when a pair of small but strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind in to a hug, making him stopped dead on his track.

"Stupid Blondie No. 2, Hikari knows you would be too dense to do something like that, but at least you came and tried to cheer Hikari up. So thank you. Even if Hikari hugged you that doesn't mean that Hikari had fallen for you or will be nice for you, so don't take this the wrong idea."

Hikari mumbled into his back, sending tingles up his spines and made his heart went all doki doki. Sting managed to smirk a little as he turned around to return the hug, gave her a kiss on her forehead and walk away, leaving the girl blushing madly and her friends gathered around her to tease her.

"For our first game today we need a mage from each team, so please send out someone from your team. We will reveal to you the details once each team send out a member."

"I'll go!"

Hikari smiled confidently as she jumped down into the arena. Lucy smiled and relieved that her best friend had got back to her normal stage, but she kept her eyes on Raven Tail, who to her surprises had sent Flare into this round. Lamia Scale had let Chelia to go for this round, Mermaid Heel had sent out Arianna, Fairy Tail had decided to send out Wendy who replaced Elfman because he got a stomachache at the last minute, Quatro Ceberus had sent Bacchus, and Blue Pegasus let Jenny joined in. Sting decided that he want to follow Hikari, so he joined in. As the eight members gathered around Mato they said some greetings to each other, with the exception of Hikari and Flare who just have a staring contest with each other.

**"Pinkie Pie..."**

"Ginger Bread..."

**"What did you call me, Cotton Ball?"**

"What did you call me, Bloody Hair?"

"Ummm... Are you guys done, kapo?"

Mato asked trying to break the small verbal fight between the two mages before they can go further of insulting each others.

"Well, kapo. Today's team battle is call "The luck of the Draw." Basically you will draw your challenge from this box. It will be level from easy to hard. If you finish the challenge within the time limit, you will be reward 10 points. If you finished the challenge but after the time limit, you will get five points. If you failed to do what the challenge told you to do, you get 0 points. Is everyone understand, kapo?"

_**"YES!"**_

"Great, kapo! Here's the box of numbers. Draw the number to see who can go first! Starting with Sting from Sabertooth!"

Everyone began to draw the number for themselves, and Hikari looked at her number. She got number 8, which means that she would be the last person to go.

**"Okay, so here is our order, everyone! We will start with Bacchus, Wendy, Sting, Flare, Arianna, Jenny, Chelia, and finally Hikari! Bacchus, you will draw a random challenge form this box!"**

Bacchus drew a piece of paper that said "Medium."

"So you will get a medium level challenge. You will have to go into that box right there, and it will transport you into a dimension where you have to finish your challenge. You have 30 minutes. Good luck, kapo!"

As soon as Mato said it, a metal box appeared right on his left side and Bacchus wobbling towards it. Hikari immediately sit down and set out everything for a picnic. Erza's eyes immediately shone as her whole body covered with glitters and stars and sparkles and she skipped down uninvited to Hikari's picnic and help herself with a turkey and cheese sandwich. Soon join her were Minerva, Master Jiemma , and Master Jennisa. Lucy, Yukino, Aiko, and Kiyomi face-palmed themselves as everyone in the arena looked at the scene in front of them with a "wtf-are-they-doing" look, completely forgotten to watch Bacchus finishing his challenge.

"What are y'alls looking at? Never seen a picnic before?"

"Ka-, Kapo... But why are you setting out a picnic here?"

**"Is there any rules that forbid us to set up our first picnic ever right here?"**

Erza, Minerva, Master Jenni, and Master Jiemma asked at the same time with their evil auras, sending chills to everyone in the whole arena and making even Laxus sweating bullets.

"No... No, kapo. Not at all..."

_**"Good!"**_

They all replied and turn back to their picnic, and everyone just sweat-dropped at their actions.

**~~~ An hour and a half later~~~**

It was finally Hikari's turn. Bacchus' challenge was actually to walk in a straight line without looking at a hot girl in his right or a huge bottle of wine on his left. He can barely walked in a straight line, and just as he was about to made it he fell to his left and fell asleep, earned him 0 point for his guild. Wendy got an "easy" chalenge, which required her to sing "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj, and Carla had been complaining that the song was ruining Wendy's innocence. But to everyone surprise Wendy rapped and sang like a pro, even rocking and bobbing her head with the song and swinging her hips and slapping her side as well, causing major nose-bleed from the perverts and the judges but sending Carla into a coma of endless nightmares. Sting got a "hard" challenge, which required him to surf the waves and fighting a bunch of hungry sharks. Well, fighting sharks will do just fine if he doesn't have to stand on a MOVING surfing board and the waves were so rocky! It took him about 29 minutes and 58 seconds to finally finished it, but his priceless sick faces making a free show for everyone, especially Natsu. Flare got a "medium" challenge, which asked her to feed a herd of baby pot-belly pigs. She kept falling into the mud puddles so many times her "scarlet hair" got mud cakes all over it, and the pigs keep trying to tear her dress off thinking it was food. By the time she was done she looked so pathetic with mud everywhere on her body, her hair sticking up everywhere, and her dress tattered. Arianna got an "easy" challenge which asked her to sit still a bathtub full of tarantullas, which didn't bother her at all. Jenny got a "Medium" challenge that asked her to dance flamenco with a heavy armor, which she can do easily. Chelia got an "easy" challenge which asked her to train a dolphin to sing Justin Bieber "As long as you love me." As smart as dolphins are, it took her 31 minutes to finally teach the dolphin to sing the entire song. Hikari took a deep breath as she put her hand through the slot and drew out a piece of paper. She opened it and it was written "Extremely hard" challenge.

"Huh, Hikari thought it was supposed to go up to hard only?"

"Well, there is a special one, and you are holding it, kapo. Forgot to inform you sooner. But you have 45 minutes, since this is a harder challenge. They will tell you the challenge once you are in there. Good luck, kapo."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Pumkin."

Hikari replied with sarcasm as she walked into the box. As the door closed behind her she could feel herself being transported to some places. She suddenly felt sleepy and passed out. When she woke up again she was tied into a chair and three men were looming over her. Suddenly she could hear the headpiece on her right ear.

_**"This challenge is special. You have to defeat this three men single handed. You have no magic and no weapons, except for your barehands. These guys have three guns which can kill you instantly. Then, fought with a pack of beasts to find the exit that will lead you out. I wish you good luck."**_

Hikari sighed as she looked at the men in front of her. She also noticed that her back is facing a huge hole that contain a giant tiger about 5 levels down. If she fell down, she will likely die for sure. She then just looked at the guys and frowned.

"Great, Hikari has to fight you guys."

"But what can you do, girlie! You are too small and vulnerable! You are tied up, and you have no weapons. Nobody can save you now, and you are too weak to do anything. Oh and by the way, recognize this?"

The guy smiled viciously as he stepped aside, revealing Hikari's violin.

"How did you get that?! Hikari thought Hikari left it at the waiting area?!"

"Girlie, if you say one more word, I destroy your precious violin. I know how important your violin is to you."

The guy smirked as he stepped closer to Hikari and whispered something in her ears.

"I am part of your father magic, and soon, Hikari dear, you will be serving your father and ruling the new world with him."

"What are you talking about?! Hikari was an orphan, Hikari has no father!"

"Hikari my dear, soon you will see, soon."

The guy laughed as he stepped away from Hikari and walked back to her violin. Outside in the arena Lucy was gripping the railings hard, afraiding what might happen to Hikari. Sting was looking intensely at the screen, and inside he was screaming and worrying for the sake of the pinkie. Why would he react this way just toward her? For some odd reason, Natsu felt like he wanted to run in there and give a beating out of the guys. How dare they do that to an innocent girl?! The men smirked as they used their knives and began to slash violently at Hikari who did nothing but endure the pain. The leader kicked her in her stomach and slap her multiple times on her cheeks. She whimpered a little as she squeeze her eyes shut, praying that she doesn't have to see the sight around her. The guy laughed maliciously.

"Girlie, you whimpered. You will witness your violin's demise."

The leader laughed as he walk toward Hikari's violin and raise his right foot up. Hikari's eyes flung open and she realized what he was about to do.

"No, stop it! Hikari begs of you, stop it!"

The next thing was the loud crash echoed across the empty room. Her violin are now a mashed pile of woods under the man's leg as he roared with laughter. Hikari's face was down and seem defeated. Everyone outside the arena was clearly worried for the little girl in the arena.

**"Stop it! Hikari do something!"**

Lucy was screaming as she gripped the railings, and Sting looked like he was about to run straight in there to save Hikari. Lucy then noticed Flora shaking in fears, and a black wolf had appeared right beside her.

**"Hello Lulu, I am Nami, Hikari's wolf partner. Since she is a wolf-slayer she is required to have a wolf partner which is me... After this fight, please watch Hikari closely... Her situation won't be better..."**

"What do you mean, won't be better?"

"I will go report this to her mother, Terra-sama. I will explain everything to you later. Flora knows it as well, but she can only says it with permission from either me or Terra-sama."

Nami bowed and with a flash of black she was gone. Lucy was so confuse when something on the screen caught her attention. Hikari had looked up at the man, but her eyes were blood red and they were glowing abnormally. Just as one man got closer Hikari used her right leg and kicked him hard straight in his groin, sending him crashing down as the other two began closing in on her. She stood up, carrying the chair with her and kicked the closest one in his stomach and sending him flying 20 feet back. She dodged the third man's punch as she spin around and used the chair's legs to wacked him away. She then rolled to the ground using the back of the chair to roll toward the guy who were about to stand up as she used her chair's leg and stabbed him in his groin while using her heels and stepped on his right foot and whipped her head back straight into his jaws and knocked him unconcious. She then kicked another one in his groin and while he was crouching down she stepped on his back and twisted her body mid-air so she landed on the third guy with the back of the chair and successfully broke the chair. She stood up carrying a chair's foot with her as one guy ran up to her and squeeze her from behind. Sting was about to shout something when Hikari stabbed the guy in his arm with the chair's foot, twisted it and turn around and wack him in the face with the chair's foot and jump-kicked onto his chest while laying down on the ground. Using the momentum she sprang back up, run toward the guy, jumped up and wrapped her legs around the man's neck and swung them downward, dragging the man with her and slammed his head on the concrete while she was back to her feet. She then walked toward the man who were threatenning her earlier, grabbed him by his collar, and threw him down the hole toward the tiger and turned around abruptly.

**_"Sayonara, b*****es~!"_**

She said with a twisted smile as she walked away, picking up a gun on the ground, and shot both of the remaining men on their groin.

**_"You destroy my violin, and I will destroy your hope of your future generations."_**

She cackled as she walked away, but not before stopping in front of her violin and knelt down. The wounds on her body had already healed, and suddenly her eyes changed back to her usual baby blue and she looked around in confusion.

"What happened? Why is Hikari bleeding, and who the hell had mash Hikari's dear violin?!"

She asked herself outloud before remembering what happened. Her face became paler but she stood up, calmly gather all of the wood pieces and use some earth to bury them. Then she proceed to the next door. Lucy and Sting's eyes widened in fear while Flora was looking her globe and mumbling in some languages that Lucy didn't recognized. Hikari's changes were too strange, and they were not normal at all. Hikari never acted like this, and her eyes were a sign of alarm. Lucy also noticed her hair had changed into a darker shade of pink, and the air around her seem to be darker. But what else can she do beside waiting for Hikari to finish her challenge. It was only 15 minutes in. Meanwhile Hikari walked down the stair, and found herself facing two tigers, three bears, and five lions. She could also see the door with the sign that said "Exit here" behind them all. Hikari sighed and she fumbling around in her pocket. Everyone was standing up, curious to see what will she pull out to deal with all of those beasts bare-handed. But to everyone's shock her team looks like they don't care at all for her safety.

"Piece of cake!"

"She will rock this thing..."

"I know what she is about to pull out..."

Her teammates commented with confident smiles as Hikari pulled out some pieces of... bacons. Everyone in the arena except for Love and Lucky just fell to the side comically.

**"Bacons?! What can she do with pieces of bacons?!"**

The guild master of Raven Tail Ivan bursted out laughing as he looks at the lacrima screen. Hikari ignored his comments as she waved the bacons around on her hands. The ferocious animals who were snarling at her suddenly became chibi like and sparkles can be seen from them. They all ran toward Hikari excitedly like children who saw candies being offered. Hikari laughed as she petted them all and giving them bacons.

"What is happening, kapo?! With just pieces of bacons, Hikari from Love and Lucky had successfully tamed all of the dangerous animals in there. How is that happening, kapo?!"

The judges were shocked to see the animals playing and cuddling into Hikari like they haven't seen each other in months. Hikari threw some more bacons to the corner and all of the said animals dived for them, letting Hikari walk casually to the exit door. But not before she was stopped by a pack of ten wolves. Hikari took a long look at the wolves, and shook her head.

"May Hikari ask you, Midnight, Bella, Jake, Bane, Hoshina, Midori, Kikyo, Daiichi, Killer B, and Killer A. What are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Nami right now?"

Everyone's eyes went as wide as plates as they looked at Hikari who were talking to the wolves like it was a daily thing for her to do. Lucy chuckled as Sting stared at Hikari like she was growing a tail, but it is actually true because ears and tail began to pop out of Hikari as her left eye turned golden.

**"Yo, alpha! It wasn't my fault someone offered this dumbass of a Killer A here that they will give us bacons if ten of us do a stunt for them. So we agree as long as we get free bacons for the pack. It was Nami who actually approved of this."**

"Then how can she hunt then, Bella? You are her best beta along with Jake and Kikyo?"

"**Well, she still have her boo Jacob with her. Besides, she's the temporary Alpha for now. When will you hunt with us like the old time, Riri? You are truly our one and only Alpha that we want. Not that we don't like Nami or anything, but it is not the same without you!"**

"Sigh... Hikari knows that Hoshina but... Hikari still have to find my missing brother... Besides, we still have a lot of time to hunt together, okay? Now Hikari will have to get out of here! Wanna follow Hikari?"

**"Sure thing! Killer B is getting bored!"**

Hikari laughed as she walked out to the exit door with the wolves behind her, opened the door and walked out to the arena who were cheering for her. Mato quickly come and exclaimed.

"How can you talk to them like that, kapo?"

"It will be a secret for now, and Hikari will talk with you later. Come on guys, you need to meet Hikari's new friends!"

Hikari smiled innocently as she lead her pack away from Mato and back to her area, but not before joined in by Sting who were complaining about her worrying him and such. Lucy and her team quickly rushed up to Hikari to check on her, partially because of the wounds that she got earlier from the men, but seeing them healing make Lucy less worry. Hikari then introduced her pack to everyone else and Sting, and they are now talking like they are best friends. Lucy was then burried in her own thoughts and almost missed the next announcement.

**"For our first battle today will be Aiko Sciarletta of Love and Lucky versus Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail!"**

"Here I go, Lulu..."

"Good luck Ai-chan! Be safe for Riri and our team, okay?"

"I will."

Aiko smiled as she jumped down to the arena and walking toward the middle where Erza is waiting.

"It is an honor to fight against the infamous Titania of Fairy Tail."

"It is my pleasure to fight someone like you. I heard lots of rumors about you, Aiko Sciarletta."

"Kapo, you guys have thirty minutes for this battle. The time started now!"

Erza nodded as she skipped away and re-quipped into her Heaven Wheels armor and threw some blades at Aiko. But Aiko swiftly dodged them as she jumped backward several feet.

**"Ex-quip! Holly Armor!"**

The crowds gasped to see there were another ex-quip mage who also re-quip armors. Aiko was now wearing a red fitted dress that stopped below her knees, with silver breast plate, gloves, boots, and a cross necklace was around her neck. There were also ruby angel wings that sprouted out from behind her back,and her hair was tied with a red ribbon instead of the black one that she had been wearing. Erza smiled as she looked at Aiko.

"Not bad... So the rumors were true that you are also an armor re-quip mage."

"I guess rumors can be true sometimes... **Holly Spear**!"

A red spear appeared on her hand and suddenly she disappeared. Erza was looking around when suddenly her armor was chopped off into pieces. Erza quickly re-quip into her Flight Armor and quickly flew out of the way. She sensed someone behind her as she blocked them with her knives. They then engaged into a fight that was the speed of light, even dragon slayers' eyes couldn't catch up to what they are doing. 5 minutes later they reappeared, Erza and Aiko is huffing heavily and they have scratches around their body.

"It... It was luck that I can be able to keep up with you... Erza-san..."

_**"No, it was a surprise that I can keep up with her."**_

Erza thought as she re-quip into her Black Wing Armor. Aiko surprisingly was still in her holly armor, but her spear disappeared and was replaced by a red giant sword the same size with the sword Erza is holding. They then charged at each other with tremendous speed and strength that when they collided, the vibration created a huge earthquake and cracked half of the arena. Aiko also failed to noticed that her mask had crashed into pieces from the pressure and impact. The girls seperated and Erza was stunned and shaking as she looked at Aiko's face.

**_"Si... Sister?"_**

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I know I am so mean to leave this as a cliff hanger, but this will build the suspense lol. So... Please tell me your opinions, predictions, conclusions, etc. about this chapter! I will be here waiting patiently. :)**


End file.
